On a échangé nos mamans
by Saw-v1
Summary: TRADUCTION. Que se passe-t-il lorsque Jasper et Emmett inscrivent les Cullen à 'On a échangé nos mamans? Comment Esme va-t-elle vivre avec une nouvelle famille? Comment les Cullen vont-ils vivre avec une humaine dans la maison? REPOST
1. Vous avez fait quoi ?

**Auteur : **BMC1984

**Traductrice :** Moi

**Spoilers :** **---**

**Rating :** T

**Genre(s) : **Humour/Famille

**Disclaimers :** Tout l'univers des Cullen appartient à Stephenie Meyer. L'histoire que vous allez lire appartient à BMC1984. Quand à moi, je ne suis qu'une humble traductrice.

**Notes :** Pour ceux que ça intéresse de lire cette histoire en version originale, le lien se trouve dans mon profil.

* * *

**- ****Chapitre 1 : Vous avez fait quoi ? -  
**

_-PoV Esme-_

"Esme, j'ai ramassé le courrier pour toi. On dirait qu'il y en a un peu plus que d'habitude," chantonna Alice en entrant dans le salon. Je commençai à étudier les lettres, espérant qu'aucun des enfants, en particulier Emmett, n'ait d'ennuis à l'école.

Tout semblait normal, il y avait des factures et des pubs; mais aussi une large enveloppe brune. Je la retournai pour voir l'adresse de l'expéditeur.

--- RDF Media

100 6th Avenue, 3rd Floor, Suite 3-29

New York, NY 10013 ---

J'observais l'adresse en me demandant si c'était une société avec laquelle on avait fait affaires. La lettre était adressée au Dr. Carlisle Cullen. Je n'avais jamais ouvert le courrier de Carlisle et même si je n'avais pas l'intention de commencer aujourd'hui, ma curiosité me démangeait.

Je regardai l'horloge; il était quinze heures trente, il ne rentrerait pas du travail avant quelques heures. Je posai la lettre sur le comptoir et retournai à mon livre.

Je venais de finir mon livre lorsque j'entendis Carlisle arriver. Je pris la lettre et me précipitai vers la porte.

"Bonsoir chérie, je suis rentré." sourit Carlisle en passant la porte et en m'embrassant sur la joue.

"Qu'est ce qu'on est ? Les Cleaver **(1)**?" entendis-je Emmett rire depuis le salon.

Je rigolai à son petit commentaire avant de retourner rapidement mes pensées vers la lettre que je tenais.

"Je n'ai aucune idée de ce que ça peut être," me dit Carlisle alors qu'il ouvrait l'enveloppe. Je le vis baisser les yeux et scanner les pages. Ses poings froissèrent le papier alors que son visage devenait encore plus pâle que d'habitude.

"Réunion de famille ! Maintenant !" cria-t-il plus fort que je ne l'avais jamais entendu.

Je jetais un coup d'oeil vers le salon où Emmett essayait de se sauver.

"ASSIS !" ordonnais-je, alors qu'il me regardait avec une expression coupable sur le visage.

_  
-PoV Bella-_

J'entendis la voix habituellement douce de Carlisle résonner dans toute la maison; Je jetais un coup d'oeil à Edward.

"Son esprit est trop agîté pour que je puisse le lire maintenant," m'expliqua-t-il, sachant que j'attendais une explication.

"Je ne l'ai jamais entendu crier comme ça," dis-je doucement alors que l'on sortait de notre chambre.

"C'est déjà arrivé avant, généralement quand Emmett et Jasper font..." Il s'arrêta pendant une seconde. "Oh merde, ils n'ont pas fait ça !" chuchota-t-il alors qu'on descendait les escaliers.

"Fait quoi ?" soufflais-je, mais Edward était trop occupé à écouter les pensées des autres.

_  
-PoV Emmett-_

Putain, pensais-je. Je suis définitivement foutu. Comment a-t-il su ? L'équipe de tournage n'était pas censée arriver avant Lundi. Rose entra dans la pièce et sourit. "Je te l'avais bien dit," chuchota-elle alors qu'elle s'asseyait exprès à l'autre bout de la pièce.

"Je pensais que tu étais avec moi sur ce coup là," dis je, incapable de croire que ma femme me lâchait ainsi.

"Non, j'ai dit que je n'en parlerais à personne. Pas que je te soutiendrais. T'es tout seul sur ce coup là." sourit-elle moqueusement.

"Arrêtez de parler," nous fit taire Esme avec énervement. Au son de sa voix, il était évident qu'elle avait compris de quoi il s'agissait.

Je regardai le reste de la famille entrer dans la pièce. Jake et Nessie furent les premiers; apparemment aucun d'entre eux n'avaient faits quoi que ce soit de mal dernièrement donc ils n'avaient rien à craindre en entrant dans la pièce. Edward et Bella apparurent ensuite. Je regardai Edward, à en juger par l'expression sur son visage, il savait. Il grogna doucement alors qu'il passait à côté de moi. Au moins, il n'en avait pas parlé à Bella; je savais grâce à l'expression de son visage qu'elle ignorait tout. Alice et Jasper furent les derniers à arriver; est-ce qu'ils allaient me lâcher aussi ? On aurait pas fait ça si Alice n'avait pas vu que tout irait bien. Je veux dire quelle était l'utilité d'avoir une soeur voyante si on ne pouvait pas s'amuser grâce à ça ?

_  
-PoV Carlisle-_

J'étudiai le visage de mes enfants en essayant d'imaginer qui aurait pu faire ça. Certainement pas ma douce Renesmee, Jake non plus, il savait qu'il ne devait pas énerver Edward. Ce n'était pas quelque chose qu'Edward ou Bella auraient fait; dernièrement, si ça ne concernait pas un lit, ça ne les intéressait pas. Alice avait vu ça, pourquoi ne les en avait-elle pas empêché ? Etait-elle impliquée ? Je savais qu'Emmett était à l'origine de tout cela, mais qui d'autre ?

"J'ai recu une lettre aujourd'hui," annonçai-je en observant leurs réactions. "Je vais vous la lire avant que quiconque ne prenne la parole."

--- Cher Dr Cullen,

Merci encore d'avoir posé votre candidature à 'On a échangé nos mamans'. Nous avons trouvé votre famille très intéressante et sentons que ce serait très divertissant. Nous espérons que vous et votre famille pourrez retirer quelque chose de positif de cette expérience, en partageant votre style de vie avec une autre famille. Dans cette lettre, nous avons joint le contrat qui devra être dûment remplis et signé à l'arrivée de notre équipe. Nous avons également joint les billets d'avion pour Esme Cullen. Une limousine de la compagnie arrivera à votre domicile six heure avant le départ; le Dimanche 25 avril à 11h. Si vous avez des questions, s'il vous plaît veuillez nous contacter. ---

Je m'arrêtais là, "Je pense que j'ai quelques questions, dois-je contacter ces gens ou est-ce que vous allez m'expliquer ce qui se passe ici ?"

"Carlisle, Alice n'a vu aucun problème. Je veux dire, personne ne nous soupçonnera." Je me tournais vers Emmett qui balbutiait sa défense.

Boum

Je me précipitais vers Edward qui venait de se jeter sur Emmett.

"Comment as-tu pu faire ça ?" râla-t-il alors que je l'éloignai d'Emmett. "Qu'est-ce qu'on fera si la nouvelle mère comprend ?" me demanda-t-il alors que je l'emmenai vers Bella pour essayer de le calmer.

"Edward, mec, ne t'inquiètes pas, on s'adapte bien à l'école," intervint Emmett.

"Emmett, tu ne crois pas que les humains nous trouvent un peu différents ? Mais qu'ils ne nous le disent pas ? Ce n'est pas la même chose que passer quelques heures à l'école, là il y aura une caméra qui nous suivra 24 heures sur 24, 7 jours sur 7." lui rappela Esme. "24 heures sur 24, Emmett, tu penses que les américains trouveront ça normal que tu fasses l'amour avec ta soeur ?" Je regardais Esme sourire, sachant qu'il n'avait pas prit cela en compte.

"Qui a tourné la vidéo ?" demandais-je, en espérant une réponse rapide. Je ne voulais vraiment pas leur tirer les vers du nez.

Je vis Jasper et Emmett lever lentement la main.

"Allez la chercher. Je veux la voir." Je n'avais même pas fini ma phrase qu'ils s'étaient déjà tous les deux précipités dans les escaliers.

Rose se leva rapidement et alluma le lecteur DVD. Je ne pus m'empêcher de noter qu'elle souriait un peu trop. Elle était au courant et elle appréciait le fait de voir Emmett mal à l'aise.

Les garçons redescendirent. Je crûs voir les mains de Jasper tremblaient lorsqu'il appuya sur Play.

**--------------**

**(1) Les Cleaver sont les personnages principaux d'une série américaine des années 50-60 intitulée Leave It to Beaver.**

**--------------**

_Prochain chapitre : La vidéo._

_[Mode Saw-__**v2 **__ON]_

_Vous voulez la suite ? Moi, je veux des reviews... Vous savez ce qu'il vous reste à faire !!!_

_[Mode Saw-__**v2**__ OFF]_


	2. La vidéo

**Auteur : **BMC1984

**Traductrice :** Moi

**Spoilers :** **---**

**Rating :** T

**Genre(s) : **Humour/Famille

**Disclaimers :** Tout l'univers des Cullen appartient à Stephenie Meyer. L'histoire que vous allez lire appartient à BMC1984. Quand à moi, je ne suis qu'une humble traductrice.

**Notes :** Pour ceux que ça intéresse de lire cette histoire en version originale, le lien se trouve dans mon profil. 

* * *

**- Chapitre 2 : La vidéo -  
**

"Bonjour, je suis Carlisle Cullen." dit une voix derrière la caméra. C'était une imitation plutôt bonne, mais il était évident que c'était Jasper qui parlait.

"J'ai trente-trois ans et je suis marié à ma formidable épouse Esme depuis treize ans. Ma femme a apprit très jeune qu'elle ne pourrait jamais porter d'enfants, donc nous avons décidé d'adopter. Bien que nous adorions les bébés, nous avons décidés qu'il y avait beaucoup d'orphelins plus âgés qui avaient besoin de nous.

La caméra tourna pour montrer le salon et l'entrée de la cuisine. Jasper fit ensuite tout le tour du rez-de-chaussé en continuant à parler.

"La plupart de nos enfants sont perçus par les autres comme difficiles et troublés. Je vais commencer par vous présenter l'une des dernières venues dans notre famille ainsi que mon premier fils. Edward a été le premier à nous rejoindre après le décès de ses parents. A cette époque-là, il était très malade donc, en tant que docteur, j'ai pris soin de lui et je l'ai aidé à guérir. Au début, il était très lunatique et avait tendance à fuir tout contact. Bella est l'avant-dernière a avoir rejoint notre famille il y a quelques années; lorsqu'elle nous a rejoint, elle était suicidaire. Ils ont immédiatement accroché et sont maintenant inséparables."

La caméra monta à l'étage et Jasper entra dans la chambre de Bella et d'Edward. De la musique résonnait doucement dans la pièce; la caméra filma Edward et Bella allongés sur le lit; Bella était absorbée dans un livre et les doigts d'Edward dansaient sur sa cuisse.

La vidéo enchaîna ensuite dans la pièce suivante, Rosalie était assise dans un large fauteuil et jouait avec son ordinateur portable, Emmett était assis à ses pieds et avait posé sa tête sur les genoux de Rose, il feuilletait un magazine.

"Voici Emmett et Rosalie," dit Jasper en continuant à imiter Carlisle.

"Salut," sourit Emmett en faisant signe à la caméra. "Rose, tu ne dis pas bonjour ?" demanda-t-il, en essayant de ne pas rire.

"Si tu veux," fut sa seule réponse avant qu'elle ne se reconcentre sur son ordinateur.

La caméra ressortit dans le couloir.

"Emmett est euh, spécial. Ce terme n'est peut-être pas politiquement correct mais rien d'autre ne me vient à l'esprit pour le décrire. Rose est la seconde personne que nous avons adopté et depuis qu'elle est avec nous, elle a parfois été distante et aigrie mais au fond d'elle, Rose est très douce...je suppose." rigola Jasper.

"Je t'ai entendu." râla Rose depuis la chambre.

"Ais-je mentionné qu'elle était légèrement insolente ?" dit doucement Jasper.

L'image s'assombrit puis l'enregistrement reprit dans la cuisine. Alice était entrain de nettoyer quelques légumes.

"Voici mon adorable fille Alice, elle est la soeur biologique d'Edward. Sa vie n'a pas été facile avant qu'elle nous rejoigne, elle était placée dans un hôpital psychiatrique...enfin, après la mort de ses parents, je les ai recueillis, elle et son frère. Il fut rapidement évident pour moi qu'elle n'avait pas besoin d'être hospitalisée, elle avait juste besoin d'être aimée et écoutée. Alice est une jeune fille très douée."

La caméra zooma et Alice sourit à l'objectif, tout en continuant à éplucher des légumes.

"Ai-je mentionné que nous sommes tous végétariens ?" demanda Jasper alors qu'Alice rigolait à notre plaisanterie familiale. "Enfin, tous sauf Jacob. Jacob n'est pas vraiment un membre de notre famille; nous ne l'avons pas adopté; c'est plutôt lui qui nous a adopté lorsqu'il a rencontré Renesmee. En parlant d'eux, où sont-ils ?"

"Ils sont dehors dans le jardin avec Esme," dit Alice en faisant un geste vers la fenêtre de la cuisine.

"Bien, alors je suppose que je vais vous emmener faire un tour dans le jardin," dit Jasper alors que la caméra se sortait par la porte vitrée et faisait le tour de la maison pour arriver dans le jardin.

"Renesmee est la dernière à être arrivée dans notre famille et elle est aussi la plus jeune. Sa mère est morte en la mettant au monde et son père était trop triste pour prendre soin d'elle. Elle a été balloté d'oncles en tantes jusqu'à ce qu'elle rejoigne notre famille il y a deux ans."

La caméra montra Jake et Nessie assis sur une balançoire au milieu du jardin , et Esme, à genoux, entrain d'arracher des mauvaises herbes.

"Salut," dit Jasper lorsque Jake et Nessie regardèrent la caméra.

"Qu'est-ce qui ne vas pas avec ta voix ?" demanda Esme en se dirigeant vers lui.

La caméra s'éteignit.

Lorsque l'image revint, Jasper était dans le bureau de Carlisle. Sa voix résonna à nouveau. "Voilà, c'était les Cullen; enfin la plupart. J'ai un autre fils, Jasper, qui est partit camper ce week-end. Il a tendance à être submergé par tous les drames qui se déroulent dans cette maison et aime s'échapper pendant quelques jours. Je suis sûr que vous le rencontrerez si on est choisi. J'espère que notre famille vous intéresse. Nous avons hâte d'être plongé dans cette nouvelle aventure."

* * *

**Voilà, comme je l'ai déjà annoncé dans EC:ESF et CLF, j'enverrais désormais un teaser du prochain chapitre à tout ceux qui me le demanderont dans leur review. Si je ne vois rien à ce sujet, je considérerais que vous n'en voulez pas. J'aime beaucoup savoir ce que vous pensez de mes traductions, alors lâchez-vous !**

_Prochain chapitre : Règle numéro un : Pas de sexe._

_[Mode Saw-__**v2 **__ON]_

_Vous voulez la suite ? Moi, je veux des reviews... Vous savez ce qu'il vous reste à faire !!!_

_[Mode Saw-__**v2**__ OFF]_


	3. Règle numéro un : Pas de sexe

**Auteur : **BMC1984

**Traductrice :** Moi

**Spoilers :** **---**

**Rating :** T

**Genre(s) : **Humour/Famille

**Disclaimers :** Tout l'univers des Cullen appartient à Stephenie Meyer. L'histoire que vous allez lire appartient à BMC1984. Quand à moi, je ne suis qu'une humble traductrice.

**Notes :** Pour ceux que ça intéresse de lire cette histoire en version originale, le lien se trouve dans mon profil.

**

* * *

****- Chapitre 3 : Règle numéro un : Pas de sexe -**

_-PoV Jasper-_

_Oh merde..._

"Ils viennent demain ?" Je regardai Alice en me demandant pourquoi elle ne m'avait rien dit. Ne les avait-elle pas vu venir ?

"Oh Jazz, je suis désolée, j'ai oublié de te le dire." Mon doux ange me fit un sourire moqueur. "Emmett a reçu un email à ce sujet il y a quelques semaines. Tu sais que je déteste te cacher des choses mais Emmett m'a fait une offre que je ne pouvais pas refuser."

"Vous voyez, c'est pour ça que vous ne pouvez pas faire ce genre de choses. Vous quatre ne pouvaient pas travailler ensemble sans vous retourner les uns contre les autres." nous disputa Esme.

"Alors vous croyez qu'on devrait travailler sur notre histoire, genre qui on est et tout," dit Nessie, elle avait presque l'air excitée par tout ça. Pauvre enfant, je ne pouvais pas lui en vouloir, on l'avait en quelque sorte cachée puisqu'elle était toujours en pleine croissance.

"Renesmee Carlie Cullen ! Nous n'allons pas faire ça !" la disputa Bella.

"Attendez une seconde," dit Carlisle en se levant et en se tournant vers nous. Au fond de lui, Carlisle appréciait une bonne blague autant que nous. "Esme, est-ce que tu penses que tu arriveras à vivre avec des humains pendant deux semaines ?" Je le vis lui faire un petit clin d'oeil.

L'expression horrifiée d'Esme s'évanouit et elle hocha la tête en souriant.

"Ne t'inquiètes pas, amour, tu vas passer un bien meilleur moment que ces quatre là," dit-il en faisant un signe dans notre direction.

"Carlisle, je veux juste que tu notes que je ne voulais rien avoir faire avec toi. Je ne veux pas qu'une satanée humaine me dise quoi faire. Je suis probablement suffisamment vieille pour être la grand mère de cette garce."

"Tu savais et tu n'as rien dit, ça te rend aussi coupable que nous." dit Emmett en lui tirant la langue. Je sentis la rage de Rose et essayais de la calmer, malheureusement, sa main agit plus vite que mon pouvoir, et s'écrasa sur la joue d'Emmett.

"Ça me va, j'aime quand c'est brutal," Je sentis l'excitation d'Emmett.

"Emmett, sérieusement ?" demandai-je en les fixant lui et Rose.

"Je pense que c'est le moment idéal pour aborder ce sujet," nous interrompit Carlisle. "Pendant les deux semaines où la nouvelle mère sera là, il n'y aura aucune relation sexuelle dans cette maison." Je regardai Alice, la simple idée de ne pas pouvoir lui faire l'amour me donnait envie de la prendre ici et maintenant. A en juger par ce que tous les autres ressentaient, ils étaient d'accord avec moi.

Je jetai un coup d'oeil à la pièce, tous le monde regardait son âme soeur avec une expression choquée sur le visage.

"Vous savez quoi, je pense que c'est une bonne chose pour moi," dit Jacob en souriant. Je lui grognai dessus, tout comme Emmett et Edward. Bien sûr il penserait que c'est une bonne idée, le pauvre garçon avait presque vingt ans et il était toujours vierge. Hmmm...ça pouvait pas être pire que que d'avoir cent ans et d'être toujours vierge pensai-je à l'intention d'Edward. Il n'eut pas besoin de me répondre, je sentis sa colère.

"Je suis tout à fait d'accord," dit Carlisle en se rasseyant à côté d'Esme. "Si je ne peux pas faire l'amour à ma femme, alors vous non plus."

"Carlisle, c'est pas juste !" dit Emmett.

"Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire par 'pas juste' ? Vous tous, excepté Nessie et Jake, êtes supposés aller au lycée. De plus, même si vous êtes adoptés, les gens vous considèrent comme des frères et soeurs, que penseraient-ils s'ils savaient que vous avez des rapports sexuels ensemble. Sans oublier le fait que j'autoriserais cela. Est-ce que vous voulez redéménager aussi tôt ?"

"Carlisle, nous ne sommes pas vraiment normaux, non ?" dis-je en me demandant comment je m'étais mis dans cette situation.

"Jazz, t'inquiète pas mec, on doit toujours aller à l'école," sourit Emmett en embrassant Rosalie dans le cou.

"C'est vrai," dit Edward, en pensant probablement à toutes nos cachettes autour de l'école pour sécher les cours. C'était la première fois que je le voyais sourire depuis qu'il avait entendu parlé de l'émission télé.

"Vous êtes pathétique," dit Nessie avant d'ajouter rapidement un "Désolé maman."

Pauvre Nessie, je n'avais même pas pris en compte ce que nous lui faisions ressentir. Elle avait presque trois ans et cependant elle ressemblait à une fillette de dix ans. On la mettait mal à l'aise, mais je réussis à la calmer facilement, comme si elle n'attendait que ça.

Elle commençait à éprouver des sentiments pour Jake, rien de bien méchant pour le moment, elle commençait juste à réaliser que leur relation changerait. Si c'était difficile pour elle, c'était encore plus dur pour Jake. Il l'aimait vraiment comme une amie ou une soeur, mais c'était de plus en plus dur pour lui d'ignorer la vitesse à laquelle elle grandissait.

"Je suis d'accord avec Ness," dit Carlisle, en nous regardant comme si on était une bande de nymphomanes.

"On doit fixer quelques règles et décider comment on va agir," dit Carlisle avant de nous donner les nouvelles règles de la maison.

"Premièrement : Pas de sexe, ni ici, ni à l'école ou dans les bois ou dans vos voitures. PAS DE SEXE.

Deuxièmement : Vous ne pouvez pas dormir dans la même chambre que vos épouses. Bella et Alice, vous partagerez la chambre d'Alice. Rose, toi et Nessie partageraient sa chambre. Emmett, tu restes dans ta chambre; Jasper, tu partageras la chambre d'Edward. Jake, puisque je ne peux pas permettre à un jeune homme plus vieux de dix ans que ma fille de rester avec elle, tu devras camper dehors pendant quelques semaines."

"Ha, il y a une niche pour toi, clébard," l'interrompit Rose.

"Troisièmement : Tout le monde se comporte bien. Je ne devrais pas avoir à vous le dire parce que je sais que vous êtes tous polis et que vous avez de bonnes manières. Pas de farces, pas de blagues, vous resterez toute la nuit dans la chambre où vous êtes censés dormir.

Quatrièmement : On a besoin qu'ils ne voient manger. Débarassez vous de la nourriture dans vos assiettes. On devra uniquement dîner ensemble donc débrouillez-vous. Si vous devez manger quelque chose, gobez le."

"Carlisle, j'ai une idée," l'interrompit Bella. "Je m'occuperai du dîner." On la regarda tous, attendant une explication. "Ne me posez pas de questions, attendez jusqu'au dîner, et vous verrez."

"Et moi ?" demanda Nessie en regardant Carlisle.

"Tu as sept ans. Comme ça, si la diffusion à lieu dans six mois, on pourra juste dire que tu souffre d'un cas grave de Syndrome de Werner."

"Quoi ?" demanda Bella.

"La maladie dont souffre Robin Williams dans le film Jack. Pas très réaliste mais les gens ont tendances à croire ce qu'ils veulent. Venant d'un docteur, ils le croiront probablement." expliqua Edward à Bella.

"Très bien," continua Carlisle. "Puisque Ness n'est pas encore au lycée, on n'aura qu'à raconter qu'elle suit des cours à la maison."

"Carlisle, on doit aussi parler de ce qu'Esme fait," lui rappelai-je. Elle doit écrire son emploi du temps quotidien. A part donner des cours à Ness, elle doit faire d'autres choses aussi.

"On pourrait forcer la nouvelle mère a nettoyer toute la maison de haut en bas, chaque jour," rigola Emmett, en cherchant probablement d'autres moyens de torturer la nouvelle mère.

"Je fais le ménage tous les jours, merci," dit Esme, en se sentant méprisée.

"On s'inquiétera de tout cela plus tard, j'emmène Esme chasser ce soir, on sera de retour dans la matinée," dit Carlisle en entraînant Esme vers la sortie.

"Quant à vous, vous agencez les chambres pour qu'elles ressemblent à ce qu'elles sont supposées être, il y a deux lits cassés dans la cave, remontez les, ça devrait faire l'affaire pour le moment," dit Esme, en agissant comme une mère pour la dernière fois avant qu'elle ne s'en aille dans la matinée.

"Tu vois, Bella, c'est une bonne chose qu'on ait dû acheter de nouveaux lits cette année," dit Edward en l'embrassant sur le front.

"Déplaçons ces trucs pour pouvoir passer un peu de temps en tête à tête avant que la nouvelle maman arrive," dis-je.

* * *

**Comme d'hab, un teaser si vous me le demandez !**

_Prochain chapitre : Le départ d'Esme_

_[Mode Saw-__**v2 **__ON]_

_Vous voulez la suite ? Moi, je veux des reviews... Vous savez ce qu'il vous reste à faire !!!_

_[Mode Saw-__**v2**__ OFF]_


	4. Le départ d'Esme

**Auteur : **BMC1984

**Traductrice :** Moi

**Spoilers :** **---**

**Rating :** T

**Genre(s) : **Humour/Famille

**Disclaimers :** Tout l'univers des Cullen appartient à Stephenie Meyer. L'histoire que vous allez lire appartient à BMC1984. Quand à moi, je ne suis qu'une humble traductrice.

**Notes :** Pour ceux que ça intéresse de lire cette histoire en version originale, le lien se trouve dans mon profil.

**

* * *

****- Chapitre 4 : Le départ d'Esme -**

_-PoV Esme-_

"Je déteste dire ça mais je pense qu'on devrait rentrer," dis-je en regardant Carlisle. "Le trajet va nous prendre une heure à lui tout seul et on ferait mieux de s'assurer que la maison est toujours entière. Je suis sûre qu'on a pas été les seuls à avoir été occupé hier soir."

On sortit de l'hôtel et on se rendit à la voiture. Le trajet fut silencieux, je ne pouvais peut-être pas pleurer mais lui dire à quel point il allait me manquer mettait mes émotions à vif.

Il était sept heures du matin lorsque l'on arriva à la maison. A ma plus grande surprise, tout était intact.

"Vous n'auriez pas dû les laisser tous seuls," dit Nessie en courant vers nous pour me serrer contre elle. "J'ai été réveillée à six heure quand Oncle Emmett a cassé un lit."

"Pas juste Ness," dit Emmett en entrant lui aussi dans la pièce. "C'était celui que ta mère et ton père avaient déjà cassé. Tu ne veux pas que je te parle de leur vie sexuelle, non ?"

"Dégoûtant," dit Nessie en quittant la pièce et en essayant de ne pas imaginer ses parents dans une telle situation.

"Je le réparerais Es...maman," dit Emmett. "Même si c'est notre petit Eddie qui l'a cassé en premier. Je suppose qu'on ne peux pas lui en vouloir d'avoir été excité avec Bella, après tu sais...rien pendant si longtemps."

"Ça me rappelle que nous devons discuter à nouveau avant que l'équipe n'arrive," dit Carlisle en m'attrapant la main.

Une fois que tous le monde fut dans le salon, j'écoutai Carlisle leur donner à nouveau les règles.

"Assurez vous d'appeler Esme maman, soyez polis, pas de blagues, pas de sexe, faîtes tout ce que des frères et soeurs normaux feraient," leur rappella Carlisle.

Je regardai ma famille. Je n'avais jamais été séparée de Carlisle pour plus d'un jour. Il m'était un peu plus facile de me séparer de Rosalie et d'Emmett, leurs fréquentes lunes de miel les avaient tenus éloignés de moi pendant des semaines parfois. Même si Alice et Jasper ne partaient pas souvent en lune de miel, ils partaient parfois quelques semaines pour être seuls. Nessie grandissait si vite, j'espérai que ça ne serait pas trop flagrant durant les deux semaines où les caméras seraient là, je n'avais jamais été séparé d'elle et ça m'attristait de me dire que je risquais de manquer des étapes de sa vie. Et il y avait Edward; je le regardai, mon premier 'fils'. Il m'avait terriblement manqué lorsqu'il nous avait quitté Carlisle et moi, et depuis son retour il y a de nombreuses années, il avait toujours été avec nous. Le fait qu'il n'est pas été marié pendant toutes ces années, contrairement aux autres, nous avait vraiment rapproché. Il était vraiment le fils que j'avais perdu. Les choses n'avaient pas changé lorsqu'il avait amené Bella dans notre famille, elle était immédiatement devenue une fille pour moi.

"Ca ne sera que pour deux semaines maman," dit Edward. Je souriis en réalisant qu'il avait écouté mes pensées. Je me levai rapidement et le serrai dans mes bras.

"Je t'aime, je vous aime tous." dis-je rapidement afin de m'assurer que je ne faisais pas de favoritisme.

L'équipe de tournage arriva et tout se passa si rapidement. Ils se préparèrent rapidement pour pouvoir commencer à tourner.

Je dûs m'empêcher d'éclater de rire lorsque l'un des assistants nous dit que normalement ils commençaient par maquiller tout le monde mais qu'il ne trouvait pas le moindre défaut sur nos visage. Je mis ça sur le compte de notre régime et de notre style de vie.

Ils nous demandèrent les décharges que nous avions dû signer et s'assurèrent que toute la paperasserie était en ordre. Ils me filmèrent quelques minutes afin que je montre mes activités quotidiennes, cela ne dura pas longtemps vu que tout ce que j'étais supposée faire, c'était donner des cours à Nessie, ils me filmèrent aussi faire le ménage et faire du jardinage.

Je ne pus pas ignorer à quel point cela me paraissait étrange, d'avoir ma vie ainsi filmée. J'étais contente d'avoir dit aurevoir à ma famille en privé. Mais mes adieux télévisés furent tout aussi difficile.

Avant que l'on ne parte, un autre assistant assura à Carlisle que sa nouvelle femme serait là dans quelques heures. Agissez normalement, dit-il et je suppliai silencieusement le ciel qu'ils n'agissent pas normalement.

J'embrassai Carlisle pour lui dire au revoir et montai dans la limousine, faisant signe au reste de ma famille jusqu'à ce que je ne les vois plus.

_

* * *

_**Comme d'hab, un teaser si vous me le demandez^^**

_Prochain chapitre : La nouvelle maman_

_[Mode Saw-__**v2 **__ON]_

_Vous voulez la suite ? Moi, je veux des reviews... Vous savez ce qu'il vous reste à faire !!!_

_[Mode Saw-__**v2**__ OFF]_


	5. La nouvelle maman

**Auteur : **BMC1984

**Traductrice :** Moi

**Spoilers :** **---**

**Rating :** T

**Genre(s) : **Humour/Famille

**Disclaimers :** Tout l'univers des Cullen appartient à Stephenie Meyer. L'histoire que vous allez lire appartient à BMC1984. Quand à moi, je ne suis qu'une humble traductrice.

**Notes :** Pour ceux que ça intéresse de lire cette histoire en version originale, le lien se trouve dans mon profil.

**

* * *

****- Chapitre 5 : La nouvelle maman -**

_-PoV Edward-_

La nouvelle maman arriva moins d'une heure après le départ d'Esme. Le téléphone d'Emmett sonna et on se rapprocha tous de Carlisle pour écouter la conversation.

"La nouvelle maman a besoin de temps pour visiter la maison avant de rencontrer votre famille. Pourquoi ne sortiriez-vous pas pendant quelques heures, peut-être pour boire un coup, " suggéra l'assistant. "On vous appelera lorsque nous aurons fini de filmer."

"Très bien, merci." dit Carlisle avec un visage impassible. Pendant ce temps là, nous étions tous entrain de rire hystériquement à la pensée de 'boire un cou.'

**ooOoo**

_-PoV Theresa Barrett, la nouvelle maman-_

Aucun mot ne pouvait décrire à quel point j'étais excitée d'avoir enfin une famille qui semblait normale; en tout cas, leur maison avait l'air normale.

J'attrapai mes sacs et entrai dans la maison. Wow, je me demandai ce qu'ils faisaient pour vivre. Je traversai le salon et la cuisine pour arriver dans une autre pièce qui contenait un immense écran plasma et toutes les consoles de jeu possibles et imaginables.

"Ce n'est pas bon," dis-je à la caméra qui me suivait partout. "Les jeux vidéos sont une horrible perte de temps. Sans même mentionner que c'est une perte d'argent."

Je montai le large escalier en spirale et entrai dans une chambre.

"Je me demande à qui est cette chambre, à en juger par les lits défaits, je dirais à des adolescents." Je regardai le mur en face de moi. "Qui a besoin de tant de cds, il y a probablement beaucoup de rap ou de rock." dis-je en me rendant dans la pièce suivante.

Deux lits de plus. "Bon, je peux gérer quatre enfants." dis-je à la caméra en entrant dans la pièce. Plutôt simple et propre, les deux lits étaient faits. Je remarquai que la porte du dressing était ouverte. "Oh Seigneur," dis-je, abasourdie. "Aucun enfant ne devrait avoir autant de vêtements. Tout ça pour deux filles. Elles ont, à elles deux, plus de vêtements que toutes ma famille. Elles ne peuvent pas avoir porté tout ça. Quel gâchis." J'arrêtai mes remarques et sortis de la chambre. Je m'avançai un peu plus dans le couloir et entrai dans une autre chambre.

"Encore des enfants ?" dis-je en entrant dans la pièce et en notant deux lits de plus.

Je jetai un coup d'oeil dans la pièce et trouvai un cadre photo. Je l'attrapai et le regardai. C'était une fillette de dix-douze ans, un peu plus vieille que ma propre fille. Elle était sur une balançoire et un homme plus âgé semblait la pousser, je suppose qu'on aurait pu le qualifier d'adolescent. La peau sombre, probablement un Natif Americain **(1)**. Alors que j'allais reposer la photo, elle glissa de son cadre. Gribouillé au dos de la photo, il y avait écrit _Nessie et Jake_ entouré par des petits coeurs. C'était bien trop dérangeant pour que je puisse le mentionner devant la caméra.

Je demandai au cameraman d'arrêter de filmer. Je fermai ensuite les yeux et dis une prière pour cette famille et cette petite fille. Quelque chose n'était pas normal ici.

Quelques minutes plus tard, je sortis dans le couloir et m'approchai d'un autre escalier. Je montai au second étage et trouvai une autre chambre. Celle-là n'avait qu'un seul lit, et je me demandai si c'était la chambre parentale bien qu'elle soit plutôt petite. J'ouvris l'armoire pour trouver encore plus de vêtements, les vêtements d'un adolescent, un adolescent plutôt large.

"Combien d'enfants ont-ils ?" demandai-je en faisant un peu de calcul mental...sept ? "Où dorment les parents ?"

J'étais sur le point de quitter la pièce lorsque quelque chose d'étincelant attira mon attention. J'attrapai l'objet et haletai en voyant un corset. Je ne pouvais pas le cacher, la caméra l'avait vu.

"Je n'oserais jamais porter ça. Qu'est-ce que ça fait dans la chambre d'un adolescent ?" dis-je en en refermant le dressing.

Je redescendis au premier étage de la maison. Je n'avais toujours pas trouvé la chambre principale.

Je m'assis à la table de la cuisine et commençai à lire la lettre que l'autre maman m'avait laissé.

_--- Chère Nouvelle Maman,_

_Mon mari Carlisle et moi avons adopté sept enfants. Six d'entre eux vont au lycée pendant que j'enseigne à notre plus jeune fille Renesmee. Mes journées commencent vers quatre heures du matin lorsque je me lève pour passer un peu de temps avec Carlisle avant qu'il ne parte travailler. Il est docteur et rentre généralement tard. Je réveille ensuite les enfants; et leur prépare leurs déjeuners. Lorsqu'ils sont partis, je donne des cours à Renesmee jusqu'à ce que les autres rentrent de l'école. Je n'ai pas de programme pour Renesmee. J'ai découvert que les enfants étudient mieux si on les laisse étudier ce dont ils ont envie. Une fois que les autres enfants sont rentrés, elle va jouer avec eux pendant que je fais le ménage._

_Mes enfants ont traversé beaucoup d'épreuves durant leurs vies et ils sont étonamment devenu de braves jeunes adultes. Je ne leur impose aucune règles, je les laisse apprendre de leurs erreurs._

_Le dîner chez nous, c'est plutôt chacun prend ce qu'il veut puisque les enfants n'ont jamais réussi à se mettre d'accord sur ce qu'ils voulaient manger donc j'ai abandonné l'idée de cuisiner des petits plats il y a bien longtemps._

_Parfois je ne les vois pas de quand ils rentrent de l'école jusqu'au matin suivant. Ce sont de bons enfants mais ne les laissaient pas vous tromper, ils aiment vraiment faire des blagues. J'espère qu'ils se comporteront bien au cours des deux prochaines semaines._

_Oh et au fait, si vous n'avez pas réussi à trouver notre chambre, elle est au coin de la cuisine. Il y a aussi l'entrée du garage et l'entrée du bureau de Carlisle. Nous aimons garder une certaine intimité._

_Bonne chance_

_Esme Cullen ---_

"Il y a encore plus de pièces dans cette immense maison ?" Je me dirigeai vers la chambre et le bureau. J'ouvris une porte et trouvai le garage.

"Qui a ce genre de voitures ?" demandai-je en observant les véhicules. "Une Porsche jaune, une Mercedes, une Ferrari F-430 et une Volvo argentée. Ces voitures sont l'équivalent d'une année de salaire d'une famille Américaine moyenne." Je me rappelai de fermer la bouche et retournai ensuite dans le couloir.

La porte suivante donnait sur la chambre. C'était magnifiquement décoré avec de nombreuses antiquités. "Hmm, je pense que moi aussi j'empêcherais les enfants d'entrer dans une pièce comme ça." Je tournai les talons pour me rendre ensuite dans le bureau.

"Quelqu'un aime lire," dis-je en observant la bibliothèque de Carlisle. "Wow, je pensais qu'il y avait beaucoup d'antiquités dans l'autre pièce mais la plupart de ces livres ont l'air d'avoir plus de cent ans." Je m'approchai d'une étagère et étudiai les titres des livres, _'L'Europe du 16e Siècle, Légendes Quileute, Dracula, La Bible, Les Créatures Mythiques_. Ce n'était pas bon, au moins ils avaient la Bible mais la considèraient-ils comme une histoire mythique ? "Ces personnes ont besoin d'aller à l'église," dis-je à la caméra alors qu'une voiture se garait dans l'allée.

**

* * *

(1) C'est le terme politiquement correct pour dire Indien aux Etats-Unis.**

_

* * *

_

**Comme d'hab, un teaser si vous me le demandez !**

_Prochain chapitre : Avant de rencontrer la nouvelle famille_

_[Mode Saw-__**v2 **__ON]_

_Vous voulez la suite ? Moi, je veux des reviews... Vous savez ce qu'il vous reste à faire !_

_[Mode Saw-__**v2**__ OFF]_


	6. Avant de rencontrer la nouvelle famille

**Auteur : **BMC1984

**Traductrice :** Moi

**Spoilers :** **-**

**Rating :** T

**Genre(s) : **Humour/Famille

**Disclaimers :** Tout l'univers des Cullen appartient à Stephenie Meyer. L'histoire que vous allez lire appartient à BMC1984. Quand à moi, je ne suis qu'une humble traductrice.

**Notes :** Pour ceux que ça intéresse de lire cette histoire en version originale, le lien se trouve dans mon profil.

**

* * *

- Chapitre 6 : Avant de rencontrer la nouvelle famille -**

_-PoV Esme-_

C'était une grosse erreur. Je soupirai en sortant de la limousine et en me dirigeant vers la maison de ma nouvelle famille, au moins, c'était la saison des pluies. J'avais su qu'il y aurait un problème au moment même où j'étais arrivée à l'aéroport et où j'avais réalisé que je partais pour la Floride.

La maison avait l'air plutôt normale vu de l'extérieur; une maison à deux étages où vivaient des gens de classe moyenne. J'ouvris la porte d'entrée alors que la caméra me suivait à l'intérieur.

La première chose qui attira mon attention fut l'immense croix qui pendait dans l'entrée. En dessous, je lus : 'Ma maison et moi servirons le Seigneur'. J'avais l'impression que ma famille allait passer quelques mauvais moments à la maison.

Je jetais un coup d'oeil dans le salon, il y avait une tête de sanglier empaillée accrochée au mur. "Je suppose qu'ils aiment chasser," dis-je à la caméra alors que je me dirigeai vers la cuisine.

"Il y a beaucoup de viande dans le frigo aussi," ajoutai-je en réalisant qu'elle devrait suivre un régime végétarien dans ma famille.

"Voyons voir où dorment les enfants," dis-je ensuite en montant les premières marches qui menaient à l'étage. En haut, je trouvai trois chambres. La première chambre dans laquelle j'entrais était emplie d'objet concernant l'équipe de football du lycée, il y avait une veste en cuir posée sur une chaise près de l'un des deux lits. De l'autre côté de la pièce, au-dessus de l'autre lit, il y avait une plaque de récompense pour un karatéka.

La deuxième chambre dans laquelle j'entrais était peinte en rose, je remarquai immédiatement le tutu et les ballerines accrochées au dessus du plus petit des deux lits. De l'autre côté de la chambre, il y avait une paire de pompom et la photo d'une fille de seize ou dix-sept en tenue de pompom girl. Au centre de la pièce, il y avait un meuble couvert de trophés de karaté et de ballet.

"Une famille très sportive," dis-je en continuant à explorer le reste de la maison. J'entrai dans la chambre principale, la parure de drap était couverte de croix brodées. Au dessus du lit, il y avait quelque chose d'écrit : 'Et le plus grand de tous est l'amour'.

"Je pense que ça doit mettre un frein aux relations sexuelles." dis-je, avant de rougir en réalisant que ce que je venais de dire serait diffusé sur une chaîne nationale.

Je sortis de la chambre et retournai dans la cuisine afin de lire les consignes de l'autre mère pour gérer sa famille.

_-A la nouvelle maman,_

_Nous élevons nos enfants avec de hauts standards moraux. Non seulement nous souhaitons qu'ils soient des enfants de Dieu mais aussi des personnes importantes dans la société. Kristi est notre aînée, elle a dix-sept ans, et c'est une pompom girl active, ainsi qu'un membre de la FFA _**(1)**_ et une étudiante en politique. Sean a quinze ans, il joue au football et il est lui aussi membre de la FFA _**(1)**_ . Jenny a huit ans, elle fait de la dance classique trois fois par semaine alors que Noah suit des cours de karaté trois fois par semaine. Tous les enfants font du bénévolat chaque samedi dans une maison de repos. Avec nos emplois du temps, nous somme toujours en mouvement._

_Je passe mes journées à faire le ménage et je me rend à une étude de la Bible chaque Mardi et Jeudi. Les Lundi, Mercredi et Vendredi, je fais du bénévolat dans le refuge pour sans-abris local avant d'aller chercher les enfants à l'école._

_Tim est directeur de construction. Avoir un tel métier a des bénéfices, je ne parle cependant pas de bénéfices monétaires. Nous ne submergeons pas nos enfants de possessions matérielles. Peu importe à quel point nous sommes occupés, nous dînons ensemble chaque soir. Pour économiser de l'argent et en apprendre sa valeur à nos enfants, les garçons chassent beaucoup et nous fournissent ainsi la plupart de nos repas. Chaque soir, le dîner est suivit par des dévotions._

_Nous pensons que si nos enfants ne sont pas constamment occupés, ils tourneront mal, ils tomberont dans la drogue, les gangs et le sexe. Nos enfants n'ont pas le droit de sortir et comme vous l'avez peut-être déjà remarqué, il n'y a pas de télé. Nous avons un ordinateur mais il est sous clef à l'étage. Ils peuvent l'utiliser pour faire leurs devoirs uniquement sous ma supervision directe._

_Avec foi,_

_Theresa Barrett-_

"Je ne nie pas que les enfants ont besoin de limites mais c'est ridicule. Si vous élevez convenablement vos enfants, vous n'aurez pas besoin d'être stricte, ils ont besoin de prendre leurs propres décisions," dis-je en me sentant mal pour ma famille et en me demandant dans quelle galère 'mes enfants' nous avait mis.

J'entendis une voiture se garer dans l'allée. Je me dirigeai vers la porte d'entrée, nerveuse à l'idée de rencontrer la nouvelle famille.

**

* * *

(1) FFA : Fellowship of Christian Athletes, littéralement l'Association des Athlètes Chrétien, c'est un club qui existe dans la plupart des lycées américains et qui regroupe les athlètes croyants et pratiquants du lycée.**

_

* * *

Prochain chapitre : Les mamans rencontrent leurs nouvelles familles_

_[Mode Saw-__**v2 **__ON]_

_Vous voulez la suite ? Moi, je veux des reviews... Vous savez ce qu'il vous reste à faire !_

_[Mode Saw-__**v2**__ OFF]_


	7. Les mamans rencontrent leurs nouvelles

**Auteur : **BMC1984

**Traductrice :** Moi

**Spoilers :** **-**

**Rating :** T

**Genre(s) : **Humour/Famille

**Disclaimers :** Tout l'univers des Cullen appartient à Stephenie Meyer. L'histoire que vous allez lire appartient à BMC1984. Quand à moi, je ne suis qu'une humble traductrice.

**Notes :** Pour ceux que ça intéresse de lire cette histoire en version originale, le lien se trouve dans mon profil.

**

* * *

****- Chapitre 7 : Les mamans rencontrent leurs nouvelles familles -**

_-PoV Edward- _

"Alors ?" demanda Carlisle lorsque qu'on se gara devant la maison.

_Que pense-t-elle de nous ?_

Je m'arrêtai un moment pour scanner les pensées dans la maison.

"Un des membres de l'équipe pense qu'elle est folle," dis-je, en recherchant toujours ses pensées.

_Je me demande dans quel genre de voiture exotique ils vont arriver. Je le jure, c'est un véritable gaspillage d'argent. Qu'est-ce qui leur prend autant de temps ? Peut-être qu'ils sont aussi nerveux que moi._

"Elle se demande ce qui nous prend autant de temps, soyez gentils avec elle, elle semble nerveuse," dis-je au reste de la famille alors qu'on entrait dans la maison.

Je tendis la main pour attraper celle de Bella, Carlisle toussa et marmonna quelque chose qui sonnait comme 'inceste'.

"Désolé, l'habitude," chuchotai-je en souriant à Bella alors que je m'éloignai d'elle.

On ouvrit la porte et on entra dans la maison. La nouvelle maman nous attendait dans l'entrée.

"Bonjour, nouvelle maman," dit Emmett en lui tendant un bouquet de fleurs et en la serrant dans ses bras.

_Wow, il est très fort...okay, c'est étrange._

"Emmett, lâche la," dit Rose d'une voix suffisamment basse pour que les humains ne l'entende pas.

Je lui jetais un coup d'oeil, elle regardait la nouvelle maman de travers. Elle était jalouse.

_Mais les fleurs sont jolies._

"Bonjour," dit Carlisle en lui serrant la main. "Je suis Carlisle, votre nouvel époux, et voici mes enfants." Il se tourna vers nous et nous présenta tous l'un après l'autre.

_On dirait qu'ils ont tous fait de la chirurgie esthétique, ils sont tous parfaits._

"Je suis Theresa Barrett, c'est un plaisir de vous connaître."

On se rendit dans le salon pour faire plus ample connaissance avec la nouvelle mère.

"Combien d'enfants avez-vous ?" demanda Alice alors qu'on s'asseyait.

"Quatre, Kristi a dix-sept ans, Sean en a quatorze, Jenny en a huit et Noah a six ans," répondit Theresa.

"Qu'est-ce que vous faites pour vous amuser ?" demanda Emmett.

_Ce doit être lui qui a un corset. Il n'y a rien d'aussi bizarre que cette famille. Non, je ne peux pas dire ça._

_Nous aborderons ces problèmes bien assez tôt._

Un corset ? Qu'avait-elle trouvé et pourquoi pensait-elle qu'Emmett en avait un ?

"Mes enfants sont très actifs à l'école et en sport. Est-ce que vous faites du sport ?"

On se regarda tous les uns les autres, "Non," dit Jasper en rompant le silence.

_Ben ça va changer._

Oh merde, des sports d'équipe ? C'était déjà bien assez dur de contrôler notre force en cours de sport. Je pense que l'expression sur mon visage indiqua à Bella qu'on allait bientôt devoir faire du sport.

"Je ne peux pas faire de sport, je suis trop maladroite," dit-elle rapidement.

"Tu peux toujours essayer," lui rappela Theresa. "Tu ne peux pas être aussi mauvaise que ça. Peut-être que tu pourrais faire de la danse classique, ma fille aime ça. Ça t'aiderait à trouver ton équilibre." Bella grimaça en se rappelant sa dernière visite dans un studio de danse. Elle hocha simplement la tête. Je voulais me précipiter et serrer mon doux ange dans mes bras, mais j'étais coincé à l'autre bout de la pièce, à côté de Carlisle.

"Pour ce qui est de la religion, Carlisle ?" demanda Theresa.

"J'ai laissé à mes enfants le choix de croire en ce qu'ils veulent."

"Êtes-vous croyant ?" lui demanda-t-elle.

"Oui, je crois," répondit Carlisle, "qu'il y a quelque chose de plus grand dans ce monde."

_Ce sont de simples paroles en l'air, mais apparemment, il n'est pas vraiment croyant._

"Ça sera bon pour ce soir. Les caméras vont continuer à vous suivre, mais le véritable échange ne commence que demain matin," nous annonça l'un des cameraman. "Contentez-vous d'agir normalement."

Pas vraiment le genre de chose à dire à cette famille.

"Pourquoi ne montez-vous pas finir vos devoirs ?" suggéra Carlisle en nous donnant l'opportunité d'aller nous cacher dans nos chambres.

"Je n'ai pas de devoirs. Est-ce que je peux appeler Jake ?" demanda Nessie.

_Jake, le garçon de la photo. Ça devrait être intéressant._

Que savait-elle au sujet de Jake ? Je regardai Carlisle et secouai lentement la tête.

"Non, pas maintenant ma puce," dit Carlisle. La tristesse qui envahit le visage de Nessie me brisa le coeur mais je devais d'abord découvrir ce qu'elle savait au sujet de Jake.

On monta dans nos chambres; Jasper s'assit et commença à lire un livre. Je m'allongeai sur le lit, fermai les yeux et imaginai Bella à mes côtés; tout en me demandant comment j'allais faire au cours des deux prochaines semaines.

**ooOoo**

_-PoV Esme-_

Je vis la porte d'entrée s'ouvrir, et un homme approchant la cinquantaine entra suivi par nos chers enfants. Les enfants restèrent derrière lui, et me jetèrent des coups d'oeil inquiets. Ils semblaient extrêmement timides.

"Bonjour, je suis Tim Barrett, et voici mes enfants, Kristi, Sean, Jenny, et Noah."

"Bonjour," me dirent-ils tous ensembles.

Je me dirigeai vers eux et leur serrai la main.

Tim nous escorta dans le salon où je remarquai maintenant qu'il n'y avait pas de télé. En fait, plus j'observai la pièce, plus je notai qu'elle était très simplement décorée.

"Alors Esme, parlez nous de votre famille," me dit Tim en s'asseyant près de ses enfants. J'observai le cameraman qui nous tournait autour à la recherche du meilleur angle et me sentis soudainement mal à l'aise.

"Mon mari et moi avons adopté sept enfants." J'observai leurs bouches s'ouvrirent sous l'effet de la surprise. "Edward et Alice furent les deux premiers, ils ont dix-sept ans, Jasper et Bella ont eux aussi dix-sept ans, Emmett et Rosalie ont presque dix-huit ans et Renesmee a dix ans."

"Quel âge avez-vous ?" me questionna Tim. Il se demandait probablement comment ça se faisait que j'ai autant d'adolescents à un âge aussi jeune.

"Trente et un ans," répondis-je.

"Et votre mari ?" demanda-t-il.

"Trente-deux," dis-je, en commençant à me sentir légèrement frustrée.

"Quel âge aviez-vous lorsque vous avez commencé à adopter ?" Je me sentais vraiment mal à l'aise maintenant.

Je continuai à leur raconter notre histoire, alors que Tim me regardait avec dégoût.

"Je ne veux pas être malpoli mais vous pensez vraiment que vous pouvez élever convenablement des enfants à un si jeune âge ? Je veux dire, on avait tous les deux trente-neuf ans lorsqu'on a eu Kristi." Je me contentai de le regarder, sans savoir que dire. J'avais cet âge là lorsque j'avais eu mon fils lorsque j'étais humaine. Je supportai très mal les gens qui se permettaient de juger les autres; je me renfonçai dans mon siège et essayai de décider de la meilleure façon de le démembrer. _Calme-toi Esme_, me rappelai-je. Je souris en pensant à la réaction qu'Edward aurait en entendant ces pensées. Je n'étais pas une personne violente normalement.

"Tous mes enfants ont connus des situations difficiles avant d'être adoptés, vous croyez vraiment qu'on aurait mieux fait de les abandonner à leurs sorts ? Je suis convaincue que la plupart d'entre eux seraient morts, maintenant, sans Carlisle et moi," Je réprimai un sourire, si seulement ils connaissaient la vérité.

"De plus," continuai-je en essayant de remettre cet humain à sa place. "Rosalie a été acceptée à Harvard, elle va y étudier la médecine. Quand à Emmett, il a choisi Yale, histoire de garder les choses intéressantes," souris-je. _Maintenant, dîtes moi qui élève mal ses enfants_, me dis-je avant de me rappeler que ce n'était pas tout a fait exact. Mais mes enfants avaient déjà fait médecine, alors je pouvais être fière.

"Okay, on commence demain. Vous pouvez vous détendre ce soir, et dès demain, vous suivrez la routine de l'autre maman," m'expliqua l'un des assistants.

Tim me montra la chambre où je 'dormirais'. Je regardai par la fenêtre, la Floride était vraiment magnifique, mais les montagnes me manquaient. Tout comme le froid, surtout les mains froides de Carlisle.

_

* * *

Prochain chapitre : Premier jour avec les Cullen_

_[Mode Saw-__**v2 **__ON]_

_Vous voulez la suite ? Moi, je veux des reviews... Vous savez ce qu'il vous reste à faire !_

_[Mode Saw-__**v2**__ OFF]_


	8. Premier jour avec les Cullen

**Auteur : **BMC1984

**Traductrice :** Moi

**Spoilers :** **-**

**Rating :** T

**Genre(s) : **Humour/Famille

**Disclaimers :** Tout l'univers des Cullen appartient à Stephenie Meyer. L'histoire que vous allez lire appartient à BMC1984. Quand à moi, je ne suis qu'une humble traductrice.

**Notes :** Pour ceux que ça intéresse de lire cette histoire en version originale, le lien se trouve dans mon profil.

**

* * *

- Chapitre 8 : Premier jour avec les Cullen -**

_-PoV Theresa-_

-Jour un-

J'éteignis le réveil. Quatre heures et demi, qui donc se levait aussi tôt ? J'entendis quelqu'un toquer à la porte.

"Theresa ? Esme est habituellement debout à l'heure là," me dit la douce voix de Carlisle.

"Je me lève, je serais là dans quelques minutes," dis-je en souhaitant pouvoir refermer les yeux.

Je me dirigeais vers le porche de devant pour y trouver Carlisle entrain de lire le journal.

"Bonjour," dit-il.

"B'jour," répondis-je d'une voix endormie. "Alors, à quelle heure partez-vous travailler ?"

"Je pars vers six heures," répondit Carlisle. "Et je rentre génèralement vers vingt heures."

"Est-ce que ça ne vous éloigne pas de votre famille ? Combien de jours par semaine travaillez-vous ?" demandai-je en pensant à la distance que son travail mettait entre lui et ses enfants.

"Je les vois tous les soirs et je suis à la maison chaque week-end," répondit Carlisle, d'une voix qui semblait ennuyée.

"Mais est-ce que ça vaut la peine de louper la vie de vos enfants pour vous offrir tous ces jouets ?" demandai-je en pensant à toutes leurs voitures et à tous leurs vêtements, et aux centaines d'autres choses inutiles que j'avais repéré dans la maison.

"Nous sommes rentiers. En fait je n'ai pas besoin de travailler. J'ai choisi de travailler," dit Carlisle.

"Vous devriez aller réveiller les enfants. Normalement, un simple coup à la porte suffit; ils ont le sommeil léger," ajouta-t-il ensuite en souriant. J'avais l'impression qu'il y avait une plaisanterie dissimulée dans sa phrase.

Je montai donc à l'étage, m'arrêtant devant la première porte qui, si je ne me trompais pas, était celle de la chambre de Jasper et d'Edward. Je toquai et entendis quelques marmonnements au sujet d'être debout. Je m'approchai ensuite de la porte suivante, et alors que j'étais sur le point de frapper, une jeune fille petite et vive, Alice, je crois, ouvrit la porte. C'était étrange, comme si elle savait que j'étais là.

"Bonjour maman !" dit-elle en souriant. "On est déjà debout, on essaye de décider ce qu'on va mettre." Je regardai dans la chambre pour voir des vêtements étalés partout; Bella sortit du dressing en jean et en pull.

"Alice, c'est ce que je porte aujourd'hui, pas de discussions," grommela-t-elle.

Alice lui lança un regard désapprobateur en me refermant la porte au nez.

Deux de faits, deux à faire. Je toquai à la porte suivante, Rosalie ouvrit rapidement pour m'expliquer que Renesmee dormait habituellement jusqu'à sept heures du matin. "Wow, c'est facile," dis-je en pensant à mes enfants qui refusaient régulièrement de se lever. Je montai au troisième étage et toquai à la porte. Pas de réponse; je toquai à nouveau.

C'était la chambre d'Emmett. Oserais-je ouvrir la porte ? "Emmett, c'est l'heure de se lever ?" dis-je en toquant à nouveau.

Je regardai le cameraman qui se contenta d'hausser les épaules. Je l'appelai et frappai une fois de plus sans obtenir de réponses.

"Emmett, je vais entrer," dis-je en tournant la clenche.

J'entrai donc dans la chambre et le trouvais endormi sous les couvertures. Je me dirigeai vers le lit et quelque chose attira mon regard. Je me penchai pour regarder plus attentivement : des sous-vêtements féminins. Comment était-ce arrivé là ? Je regardai vers la fenêtre, c'était beaucoup trop haut pour que quelqu'un puisse monter par la gouttière.

"Emmett, lève-toi maintenant. D'où viennent ces sous-vêtements ?" demandai-je en tirant les couvertures. Mauvaise idée, Emmett sursauta, complètement choqué. Je réalisai pourquoi; il était complètement nu. "Okay ! J'suis debout !" cria-t-il en tirant à nouveau ses couvertures sur lui. Le cameraman sortit de la pièce, il ne pouvait décemment pas diffuser cela à la télé donc je décidai d'en profiter pour lui demander à nouveau pourquoi il y avait des sous-vêtements féminins dans sa chambre.

"Je...euh...c'est embarrassant... Je... J'aime les porter," me dit-il, bien qu'il était évident qu'il mentait.

D'une manière ou d'une autre, il y avait quelque chose de bizarre dans cette histoire.

Je redescendis dans la cuisine pour y trouver tous les enfants entrain de rire et de chuchoter. Ils ne pouvaient pas avoir entendu ce qui s'était passé, n'est ce pas ?

Je leur emballai leurs déjeuners en songeant à quel point la viande allait me manquer. Je pourrais peut-être les emmener chasser après le changement de règles.

**ooOoo**

Une fois que les enfants furent partis à l'école, je montai réveiller Renesmee.

Je redescendis lui préparer son petit-déjeuner, et attendis qu'elle me rejoigne.

"Alors, où est-ce que ta maman range votre emploi du temps ?" lui demandai-je pendant qu'elle mangeait.

"Non, on a pas vraiment d'emplois du temps, on étudie ce qui a l'air intéressant. En fait, on trouve un sujet et je fais des recherches sur internet," répondit-elle.

"Alors que fait ta maman quand tu es sur l'ordinateur ?" demandai-je, incrédule. Je n'arrivai pas à croire qu'ils autorisent leur fille de dix ans à surfer toute seule sur internet.

"Elle me parle, ou elle lit, parfois elle fait du jardinage," dit-elle.

Je sursautai presque lorsque j'entendis un hurlement provenir des bois.

"Il y a des animaux sauvages dans le coin," m'expliqua-t-elle. "Puis-je faire une pause, j'ai besoin de passer un coup de fil."

"A qui as-tu donc besoin de parler aussi tôt ?" demandai-je.

"Mon ami Jake," me dit-elle avec un sourire, en regardant par la fenêtre.

Jake...Le garçon de la photo. Peut-être que je pourrais en profiter pour en apprendre plus sur ce Jake.

"Quel âge a Jake ?" demandai-je en m'asseyant à côté d'elle.

"Dix-neuf ans," répondit-elle. Au moins, elle n'essayait pas de dissimuler la vérité.

"Comment l'as-tu connu ?"

"Il est ami avec ma maman, et un peu avec mon papa," répondit-elle, en ayant l'air de regretter de m'avoir dit ça.

"Comment ta maman a-t-elle connu Jake ?" demandai-je en espérant qu'elle ne réaliserait pas vers où se dirigeait cette conversation.

"Ils umm... Ils allaient l'adopter mais il a eu dix-huit ans avant donc maintenant il se contente de venir et de passer du temps avec nous," répondit Renesmee. Mais il y avait toujours quelque chose qui sonnait faux.

"Alors Jake est comme un grand frère pour toi ?" demandai-je en regardant son visage pour jauger sa réaction.

"Ouais," dit-elle, avec un sourire tendre.

Peut-être que j'avais tort. "Tu pourras appeler Jake après l'école," lui expliquai-je en espérant que je ne le regretterais pas plus tard.

Je m'assis et lu un livre pendant qu'elle faisait ses devoirs. Je réflechissais à toutes les choses qui changeraient lors du changement de règles.

**ooOoo**

A quinze heure quinze, j'entendis deux voitures se garer et compris que les autres enfants étaient de retour. Je sortis de la maison pour venir à leur rencontre. Soudainement, un gros chien marron se précipita vers la Volvo en aboyant. Bella sortit de la voiture et le caressa.

"A qui est ce chien ?" demandai-je en me dirigeant vers eux.

"Oh, ce n'est qu'un chien sauvage qui vit dans le coin. On l'appelle Scruffy," me dit Rosalie alors qu'elle entrait dans la maison avec Emmett.

Le chien grogna dans sa direction presque comme s'il l'avait comprise. Edward était à côté de Bella et on aurait presque dit qu'ils discutaient avec le chien.

"Renesmee, regarde, Scruffy est là," dit Bella en accentuant le nom du chien.

Renesmee sortit et se précipita vers lui, enroulant ses bras autour du collier du chien avant de le caresser sur le sommet de la tête.

Les enfants entrèrent lentement dans la maison et je les rejoignis. Je regardai par la fenêtre et vis Renesmee jouer avec le chien.

"Pourquoi ne l'avez-vous pas adopté ? Ramené dans la maison ?" demandai-je.

"Rose est allergique aux chiens," dit Emmett en rigolant.

"Il commence à faire froid maintenant, peut-être qu'on pourrait le faire dormir dans la cave," suggéra Bella.

"Vous voyez ce que vous avez fait ?" râla Rosalie. "Maintenant, on va devoir laisser entrer le clébard dans la maison." Je la regardais se précipiter hors de la pièce.

"Peut-être que j'ai dépassé les limites," dis-je en réalisant que tout le monde rigolait. "Mais mes enfants ne m'auraient jamais parlé comme ça." Ils continuèrent de rire. Est-ce que je loupais quelque chose ?

Finalement, ils décidèrent tous de monter à l'étage pour faire leurs devoirs. "Je crois que vous avez du ménage à faire," me dit Emmett en se dirigeant vers les escaliers.

Renesmee revint dans la maison et se dirigea vers sa chambre.

Je commençai donc à faire le ménage. Cette maison était immense. Si j'avais eu le choix, j'aurais vendu une de leur voiture et engagé une femme de ménage. Esme devait être épuisée à la fin de la journée.

Je nettoyai la cuisine lorsque j'entendis quelqu'un ouvrir la porte.

Il était grand et musclé et avait le teint mat. Jake, pensais-je en me rappelant de la photo sur laquelle je l'avais vu.

"Puis-je t'aider ?" demandai-je en me dirigeant vers lui alors qu'il se dirigeait vers les escaliers.

"Oh, désolé, je venais juste voir Nessie," me dit-il comme si ce n'était pas important.

"Nessie ? Oh Renesmee, c'est ça ?" demandai-je pour éclaircir ma confusion.

"Ouais, je lui ai donné le surnom de Nessie. Bella déteste ce surnom, il lui rappelle le monstre du Lockness," dit-il en riant.

"Est-ce que tu entres toujours sans frapper ?" demandai-je, choquée.

"Euh, ouais, désolé." Il avait l'air confus.

"Qu'est-ce que tu vas faire avec elle ?" demandai-je sévèrement. Ces gens autorisaient peut-être ce genre de comportement mais je me moquai des règles que l'on suivait. Je ne pouvais pas m'asseoir et regarder cet adulte profiter d'une fillette.

"Ben, je me disais qu'Alice et moi, on pourrait l'emmener faire du shopping," balbutia-t-il.

"Bien." Avant que j'ai pu finir ma phrase, Alice traîna Renesmee dans les escaliers. Comment avaient-elles entendu notre conversation ? "On vous verra plus tard," me dit Alice en les tirant tous les deux vers la porte.

C'était bizarre. Je devrais creuser un peu plus pour en savoir plus sur ce Jake.

**ooOoo**

L'heure du dîner arriva et je regardai les enfants venir chercher quelque chose à manger dans la cuisine avant de repartir dans leurs chambres.

Lorsque Carlisle rentra du travail, on s'assit pour discuter des enfants pendant quelques minutes. Ce ne devait pas être différent des réunions qu'il avait à l'hôpital. Je lui expliquai qu'Alice et Renesmee était toujours entrain de faire du shopping.

"Ça ne me surprend pas," dit-il en haussant les épaules. "Alice ne peut pas passer une journée sans faire du shopping. Peu importe ce dont elle a besoin."

"N'est-ce pas du gâchis ? Elle n'a certainement pas besoin de tous ces vêtements," demandai-je, et il haussa à nouveau les épaules.

_Attendez que les règles changent_, songeai-je. _Ces enfants vont apprendre ce que sont la retenue et les règlements_.

On s'arrêta pour parler à Jasper qui jouait à la console dans la salle de jeu. Quelle perte de temps, voilà un autre changement que j'aurais à faire.

Puis on monta à l'étage, dans la chambre d'Edward. J'entendis quelqu'un jouer du piano dans la pièce adjacente à la chambre. Je n'avais même pas remarqué cette pièce. Edward jouait magnifiquement bien; au moins, l'un d'entre eux faisait bon usage de son temps libre.

"Ta musique est magnifique," dis-je, abasourdie pas ses capacités.

"Merci," répondit-il.

Bella, d'un autre côte, était assise dans un fauteuil, de l'autre côté de la pièce, sans rien faire; à part écouter la musique, les yeux fermés.

"Bella, que fais-tu généralement de tes soirées ?" demandai-je.

"Oh, umm...j'écoute Edward jouer, je lis, je sais pas," me répondit-elle avec presque autant d'insolence que Rosalie.

Edward se pinça l'arrête du nez et marmonna quelque chose d'une voix trop basse pour que je puisse l'entendre. Bella devait l'avoir entendu puisqu'elle laissa échapper un petit gloussement.

"Je reviens," dit Carlisle en se glissant hors de la pièce.

Un silence gêné régna dans la pièce pendant un moment avant que je ne décide de sortir de la chambre pour trouver Carlisle.

"Car..." dit Rosalie, en se précipitant dans le hall. "Papa, calme toi !" dit-elle en retournant dans sa chambre.

"Désolé, elle et Emmett étaient euh...entrain de préparer une blague. Je croyais avoir entendu une voiture lorsque l'on discutait avec Edward et Bella. Je suis venu ici et je les ai entendu...euh conspirer à l'étage," m'expliqua-t-il alors que l'on redescendait.

Le reste de la nuit fut plutôt calme, ce qui fut étonnant, connaissant cette famille.

Je me retirai dans ma chambre et m'allongeai sur le lit pour réfléchir à tout ce qui s'était passé aujourd'hui. J'étais à peu près certaine de trois choses. Premièrement, cette famille n'était pas normale; deuxièmement, ils cachaient quelque chose; et troisièmement, j'allais découvrir ce que c'était.

_

* * *

Prochain chapitre : Le premier jour d'Esme_

_[Mode Saw-__**v2 **__ON]_

_Vous voulez la suite ? Moi, je veux des reviews... Vous savez ce qu'il vous reste à faire !_

_[Mode Saw-__**v2**__ OFF]_


	9. Le premier jour d'Esme

**Auteur : **BMC1984

**Traductrice :** Moi

**Spoilers :** **-**

**Rating :** T

**Genre(s) : **Humour/Famille

**Disclaimers :** Tout l'univers des Cullen appartient à Stephenie Meyer. L'histoire que vous allez lire appartient à BMC1984. Quand à moi, je ne suis qu'une humble traductrice.

**Notes :** Pour ceux que ça intéresse de lire cette histoire en version originale, le lien se trouve dans mon profil.

**

* * *

- Chapitre 9 : Le premier jour d'Esme -**

_-PoV Esme-_

-Jour un-

Je me 'réveillai' ce matin-là et allait appeler les enfants. C'était assez agréable de les réveiller, de leur préparer leurs petit-déjeuners et d'emballer leurs repas, comme une vraie mère.

La nuit dernière, j'avais eu beaucoup de temps pour réfléchir à tout ce qui s'était dit au cours de la soirée. Même si je n'étais pas d'accord avec ce que Tim avait dit, j'essayai de comprendre son point de vue.

J'emmenai les enfants à l'école et réalisai à quel point c'était agréable, de faire ces choses normales. Ne vous méprenez pas, j'aime ma famille, mais puisqu'ils seraient éternellement des adolescents, je ne pourrais jamais faire ce genre de chose. Renesmee était ce qui se rapprochait le plus d'un bébé dans notre famille.

Le ciel était couvert mais je ne pouvais pas m'empêcher de me demander ce que je ferais lorsque le temps serait ensoleillé ?

"Okay, Kristi, Sean, passez une bonne journée," dis-je en les déposant devant le lycée. "Je viendrais vous chercher à quatorze heures trente."

"Oui, ma'ame," me répondirent-ils en se précipitant vers l'établissement. Leurs agréables manières du Sud me rappelaient Jasper.

"Okay, allons à l'école," dis-je en regardant Jenny et Noah dans le rétroviseur.

**ooOoo**

Je me garai en double file devant l'école.

"Non, maman nous emmène à l'intérieur," me dit Noah, vexé que je veuille me contenter de le déposer.

"Je suis désolée," m'excusai-je en me garant.

"Maman ne nous fait pas confiance," me dit Jenny en me prenant la main pour traverser le parking alors que Noah faisait de même de l'autre côté.

Je ne répondis pas, j'avais besoin d'apprendre à connaître cette famille avant de me permettre de les juger.

Après avoir déposé les deux enfants à l'école, je fis ce que Theresa faisait toujours et me rendis à la salle de sport. Je fis ses exercices habituels (à vitesse humaine), augmentant occasionnellement ma respiration pour la caméra. Je notai que l'entraîneur me regardait, se demandant probablement pourquoi je ne transpirais même pas. J'étais sûre que d'autres personnes me regardaient aussi; mais j'étais trop concentrée sur l'idée de me sortir de là pour le remarquer.

Je retournai à la maison en réalisant que j'avais fait ma séance de sport trop rapidement, il me restait deux heures avant d'aller faire du volontariat au refuge pour sans-abris. Je m'assis dans la cuisine et regardai le programme prévu pour les enfants. C'était dingue de les garder aussi occupés.

Je pensai à ma famille et à ce que la nouvelle maman faisait, espérant qu'aucun de mes enfants ne lui rendaient la vie trop dure.

Je me rendis ensuite au foyer pour sans-abris et me renseignai sur ce que Theresa y faisait; une étude de la Bible les Lundi, Mercredi et Vendredi.

Formidable, je m'assis avec un groupe de personnes qui étaient défoncés ou récemment défoncés. L'odeur de leur sang me dégoûtait. Je décidai de passer le premier jour à apprendre à les connaître et à découvrir ce qui les avait mené là.

J'écoutai leurs histoires : drogue, perte d'un membre de la famille, enfants, divorce, maladie mentale, violence domestique, dépression, suicide.

Lorsque j'étais entrée dans l'abri pour la première fois, je ne pouvais pas comprendre ces gens, ce qui les avait fait tomber aussi bas. Maintenant que je les connaissais, je comprenais que si je n'avais pas connu Carlisle, j'aurais parfaitement eu ma place dans ce groupe.

J'allais ensuite chercher les enfants à l'école, perdue dans mes pensées. Heureusement que je ne pouvais pas pleurer. Le cameraman me fit signe de dire quelque chose. Je détestais que mes émotions soient aussi visibles. "Je pensais juste à tous ces gens, si seulement ils savaient à quel point la vie est précieuse," _dit la femme qui n'est plus en vie, _songeai-je_._

Sean se précipita vers la voiture alors que Kristi le suivait rapidement. Ils montèrent dans la voiture et on discuta de leur journée alors que j'allais chercher Jenny et Noah. Ils mentionnèrent leurs devoirs et il semblait qu'ils en avaient toujours beaucoup. Peut-être était-ce parce que mes enfants avaient passé autant de temps à l'école qu'ils n'avaient plus besoin de fournir autant d'efforts.

Après qu'on ait récupéré Jenny et Noah, on se rendit tous à l'entraînement de karaté de Noah, on dût se dépêcher de le déposer avant de nous précipiter à nouveau vers le lycée pour les entraînements de foot de Sean et de pompom girls de Jenny. Il était dix-huit heures trente passé lorsque l'on arriva à la maison.

On entra dans la maison pour découvrir que Tim avait préparé le dîner.

"Ça sent très bon," dis-je en m'asseyant à table tout en réfléchissant à la manière dont je me débarasserais de ma nourriture.

Je repoussai la nourriture sur le bord de mon assiette tout en mettant occasionnellement une portion dans ma bouche. Ça ne marchait pas. Je n'avais plus qu'à tout avaler en espérant pouvoir m'éclipser avant que ça ne remonte.

Lorsque le repas fut fini, je m'excusai pour me rendre rapidement dans la salle de bain. Malheureusement, le cameraman me suivit, se tenant derrière la porte alors que mon dîner remontait.

Peut-être que je changerais leur menu pour le changement de règle, songeais-je en riant.

"Est-ce que ça va ?" me demanda Kristi à travers la porte.

"Ça va," répondis-je.

"Nous allons commencer les dévotions. Papa veut être sûr que vous redescendrez, il pense que vous essayez d'y échapper parce que vous êtes une pêcheresse."

"J'arrive," lui dis-je avant de lui suggérer de ne pas s'inquiéter au sujet de ce que son père avait dit. Je les entendis comploter en bas, Tim leur expliquant comment ils allaient me sauver.

"Plutôt me damner éternellement," soufflai-je en descendant les escaliers.

Après les dévotions, Tim me demanda si j'étais baptisée. Je lui expliquai que j'avais été baptisé lorsque j'étais encore un bébé, étant issue d'une famille catholique. En tout cas, je pensais que c'était la vérité. Je me rappelais être allée à l'église.

Tim explosa et quitta la maison, les enfants montèrent dans leurs chambres pour faire leurs devoirs. Je montai dans ma chambre en me demandant ce que je pouvais faire pour cette famille. Je fus tirée de mes pensées lorsque quelqu'un toqua à la porte. J'ouvris pour me retrouver face à Kristi.

"Euh, papa est occupé et j'ai besoin d'aller sur internet pour vérifier quelque chose pour mes devoirs, venez avec moi lorsque vous aurez du temps libre," me demanda-t-elle.

Je m'assis à côté d'elle alors qu'elle étudiait l'écran d'ordinateur.

"Est-ce que tu aimerais avoir plus de liberté parfois ?" lui demandai-je lorsqu'elle eut presque fini.

"Ouais, je ne peux même pas utiliser Myspace ou Facebook pour parler à mes amis. Maman pense que je vais y rencontrer des pervers ou tomber dans l'occultisme," me dit Kristi en regardant tristement l'écran. "Ça ne serait pas si horrible," continua-t-elle, "s'ils me laissaient voir mes amis en dehors de l'école mais je n'ai pas le droit d'avoir des amis, ou de sortir si ce n'est pas pour l'école."

"Je pense que tu es quelqu'un de formidable, et que tu mérites un peu plus de liberté," souris-je. La première chose que je changerais lundi serait cette règle. Il était vingt-deux heures et Sean était toujours entrain de faire ses devoirs, lorsque je passai lui dire bonne nuit. Noah était le seul qui dormait déjà.

"Fais ça demain matin," suggérai-je à Sean.

"Impossible, maman mourrait si nos devoirs ne sont pas faits. Elle vérifie chaque nuit avant qu'on aille se coucher," dit-il en continuant à écrire. "Je vous les amènerai lorsque j'aurai fini."

Je redescendis au rez-de-chaussée en réalisant que ces enfants avait bien trop de responsabilité pour leurs jeunes âges et qu'ils avaient parfois besoin de se comporter comme des enfants.

Sean m'amena ses devoirs à minuit moins dix. Je les vérifiai et le laissai aller se coucher. Je sortis sous le porche en cherchant Tim. Sa voiture n'était toujours pas là. Je dis bonne nuit à la caméra et montai dans ma chambre. En regardant par la fenêtre, je vis la voiture de Tim se garer dans l'allée à deux heures et demi du matin. Il trébucha hors de la voiture et je l'entendis monter dans sa chambre.

_

* * *

Prochain chapitre : La vengeance d'Emmett_

_[Mode Saw-__**v2 **__ON]_

_Vous voulez la suite ? Moi, je veux des reviews... Vous savez ce qu'il vous reste à faire !_

_[Mode Saw-__**v2**__ OFF]_


	10. La vengeance d'Emmett

**Auteur : **BMC1984

**Traductrice :** Moi

**Spoilers :** **-**

**Rating :** T

**Genre(s) : **Humour/Famille

**Disclaimers :** Tout l'univers des Cullen appartient à Stephenie Meyer. L'histoire que vous allez lire appartient à BMC1984. Quand à moi, je ne suis qu'une humble traductrice.

**Notes :** Pour ceux que ça intéresse de lire cette histoire en version originale, le lien se trouve dans mon profil.

**

* * *

-Chapitre 10 : La vengeance d'Emmett-**

_-PoV Edward-_

-Jour deux-

Je regardai mon magnifique ange et fis courir mes doigts dans ses cheveux alors que sa tête reposait sur mon torse.

"Comme avant," chuchota Alice, en s'étirant sur Jasper.

"Mais je n'ai plus à m'inquiéter de dire quelque chose d'embarrassant," dit Bella, en ouvrant les yeux.

Je souris et l'embrassai sur le sommet du crâne; ça devrait suffire pour le moment.

Jazz et moi avions décidé de nous glisser dans la chambre des filles pendant quelques heures au cours de la nuit.

"Comment peut-on être attrapés avec une voyante et un télépathe de notre côté ?" m'avait-il demandé, et ça m'avait parut plutôt logique.

"Il monte," dis-je en entendant les pensées de Carlisle. "Il vérifie que nous sommes bien tous dans nos lits avant de la réveiller."

Je donnai rapidement un baiser passionné à Bella avant qu'on ne se précipite hors de la chambre.

Au moment où Jasper toucha la poignée, j'entendis Carlisle et me dis 'Chopés'.

"Chopés," murmura Carlisle.

Rose sortit de la chambre de Nessie alors qu'Emmett se précipitait dans l'escalier.

"Qu'est-ce que vous faîtes ?" siffla Rose. "Je savais bien que j'avais entendu quelque chose."

"Pas juste ! Nous, on a eu des ennuis hier ! Papa, dispute-les !" dit Emmett, un petit peu trop fort.

"Chut. Tout le monde, s'il vous plaît, pas maintenant," dit Carlisle.

_Ça ne fait que deux jours. J'ai vécu deux cent ans avant de trouver Esme, ce n'est pas comme si je n'avais pas des besoins moi-même._

"Carlisle, on a rien fait." Je me sentais mal, lui et Esme n'avaient jamais été séparés aussi longtemps. Au moins, je pouvais toujours voir Bella. Merde.

"Les cameramans sont là. L'un d'entre eux te cherche," dis-je à Carlisle.

"Dans vos chambres," nous dit-il en redescendant.

Jasper et moi, on écouta Carlisle réveiller Theresa et se rendre sous le porche.

"Il est malheureux," me dit Jasper en regardant par la fenêtre. "Il est inquiet pour Esme et elle lui manque. J'ai essayé de lui remonter le moral."

"Il ne veut pas trahir son amour pour elle en laissant quelqu'un manipuler ses émotions," dis-je après avoir étudié les pensées de Carlisle.

"Theresa vient de le rejoindre," dis-je alors que Jasper ouvrait la fenêtre pour que l'on entende leur conversation.

_Je vais juste devoir lui demander directement. Attends...il a l'air vraiment triste. Peut-être qu'il réalise à quel point sa famille est bizarre._

Je grognai en me demandant pour qui se prenait cette garce pour se permettre de nous juger aussi rapidement.

"Bonjour," entendis-je Carlisle lui dire, en essayant de ne pas lui montrer sa douleur.

"Bonjour. Peut-on parler ?" demanda-t-elle.

"Bien sûr."

"Bien, je me demandais," dit-elle avant de faire une pause. _Comment puis-je tourner cette phrase ?_ "Je me demandais quelle relation entretenaient Renesmee et Jake ?"

_Oh merde, qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ?_ Carlisle réfléchissait à toute allure pour essayer de trouver ce qui avait bien pu lui donner des soupçons.

"Que voulez-vous dire ?" demanda-t-il d'une voix douce.

"Vous ne trouvez pas ça bizarre qu'il ait plus de deux fois son âge et qu'il vienne 'Jouer' avec elle ?"

Je me précipitai vers la fenêtre et chuchotai à Carlisle l'histoire que Nessie avait raconté à Theresa la veille.

_Merci Edward._

Il lui expliqua comment ils avaient essayé d'adopter Jake en même temps que Nessie, et que ça avait crée un lien entre eux. Leur amour était fraternel. _Pour le moment_.

Je rigolai en retournant dans la chambre et en entendant Jasper rire silencieusement, "Si seulement elle savait pour l'imprégnation," me chuchota-t-il.

"Rappelle toi juste qu'elle ne l'aimera pas toujours comme un frère," lui grognai-je, peut-être un peu trop fort.

_Ce chien doit être de retour, je jure qu'il ressemble plus à un loup qu'autre chose. Pourquoi Carlisle le laisse-t-il traîner dans le coin ?_

"J'ai une autre question," dit Theresa. "Nessie jouait avec un chien hier, les enfants m'ont dit qu'il était sauvage, il a l'air plutôt propre mais c'est un gros chien, il n'est pas méchant, n'est-ce pas ?

"Ça fait quelques mois qu'il traîne autour de la maison, depuis qu'on a emmenagé ici, en fait. Il n'a jamais semblé agressif," répondit Carlisle.

_Devrais-je aborder le sujet maintenant ? Je pense que nous avons suffisamment parlé pour ce matin. Peut-être que je pourrais parler à Emmett plus tard dans la journée. J'arriverai peut-être a l'attraper lorsqu'il sera seul et à m'asseoir avec lui pour parler._

Je répétai sa dernière pensée à Jasper et on commença tous les deux à rire hystériquement. On devait absolument s'assurer qu'Emmett se retrouverait seul aujourd'hui.

**ooOoo**

Theresa vint nous 'réveiller' et nous dit de nous préparer pour l'école. On s'habilla et on sortit de la chambre en même temps que Bella et Alice sortaient de la leur. Le cameraman était là aussi, entrain de nous filmer.

"Minute d'humanité," chuchotai-je doucement pour que Bella soit la seule à m'entendre. Elle me sourit et se précipita dans la salle de bain.

Alice sourit et décida de jouer le jeu. "Isabella, tu ferais mieux de te dépêcher. Il faut que j'y aille aussi," pleurnicha-t-elle.

Jazz et moi, on éclata de rire alors qu'on passait devant le cameraman.

"Cinq femmes, deux salles de bains," dis-je en souriant, alors que Rosalie rejoignait Alice pour tambouriner à la porte. J'entendis Bella rigoler doucement.

Ce matin-là, on prit trois voitures pour aller à l'école et on décida d'utiliser une urgence familiale comme excuse pour louper le premier cours et rattraper le temps perdu.

**ooOoo**

On avait dû faire une erreur parce que Theresa fut furieuse lorsqu'elle entendit qu'on avait tous loupé notre premier cours. On s'assit dans le salon pendant qu'elle nous disputait devant la caméra et qu'elle nous expliquait l'importance de l'éducation, et qu'elle nous dit qu'elle priait pour nos âmes, et pour que nous prenions de meilleures décisions.

Personne ne lui dit rien, on resta juste là à l'écouter hurler.

_Pourquoi Esme ne nous a-t-elle jamais dit qu'ils téléphonaient quand on loupait les cours ?_ se demanda Emmett en me regardant. J'haussai les épaules et supposai que c'était parce qu'on avait été si souvent au lycée qu'elle s'attendait à ce qu'on loupe les cours.

_J'aurais du le savoir, je veux dire, je suis celle qui se rapproche le plus d'une lycéenne normale._ Bella baissa son bouclier et me laissa pénétrer son esprit ! Un grand sourire apparut sur mon visage alors que je la regardai, ses pouvoirs grandissaient si je pouvais désormais l'entendre à l'autre bout de la pièce.

"Pourquoi tu souris ?" Je ne remarquai même pas que Theresa s'adressait à moi jusqu'à ce que Emmett me mette un coup de coude.

"Pour rien," dis-je. Je me moquai qu'elle me trouve insolent, elle venait d'interrompre un moment formidable entre ma femme et moi.

"J'appelle votre père," dit-elle en se dirigeant vers le téléphone. "J'en ai marre."

"S'il vous plaît, papa est quelqu'un d'important et de très occupé, ne le dérangez pas au travail," dit Renesmee en entrant dans la pièce. "Mes frères et soeurs ne font généralement pas de bêtises, s'il vous plaît," dit Nessie en lui faisant des yeux de chien battu.

_Mmm, je l'ai vraiment bien entraînée._

Je regardai Alice qui souriait fièrement en regardant sa nièce.

"Les filles, shopping," entendis-je Jasper souffler.

Alice sauta sur ses pieds et se précipita vers Nessie, "Allez, allons faire du shopping," cria-t-elle en se précipitant vers les clés de la voiture.

"Rose, Bella, pourquoi n'y allez vous pas aussi ?" suggéra Jasper. "Je pense qu'il y a des soldes chez Victoria Secrets." On se sourit, sachant qu'aucune des filles ne manqueraient des soldes chez Victoria Secrets.

_Une fillette de dix ans qui va chez Victoria Secrets ?_ Je préssentais une autre longue conversation pour Carlisle. Est-ce que cette femme savait qu'on était au vingt et unième siècle ? Je ne voulais pas penser à ma fille portant ce genre de vêtements mais ça ne me dérangeait pas qu'elle aille avec les autres.

Avant que Theresa ait pu dire quoi que ce soit, les filles étaient dehors entrain de se diriger vers la voiture.

"Hey Em, ça te dit une petite partie ?" lui demandai-je, en espérant l'abandonner peu de temps après pour voir jusqu'où irait Theresa.

"Tu es prêt à te faire botter le cul, petit frère ?" dit-il en se dirigeant vers la salle de jeu.

_Je n'arrive pas à croire qu'ils leur autorisent ce genre de langage._

Est-ce que 'cul' était un mot vraiment aussi terrible ? Elle était bien trop coincée.

On commença à jouer à Madden 09, et je laissai Emmett me battre. Il était plongé dans le jeu, je devais lui faire croire que j'étais un mauvais perdant et il continuerait à jouer jusqu'à ce que je puisse partir pour que mon plan avec Theresa fonctionne.

"Putain Em, je ne sais pas ce qui se passe ici, tu me rétames," soupirai-je. Il me regarda avec suspiçion avant d'hausser les épaules. "Je vais chercher Jazz, il terminera pour moi."

Je montai à l'étage.

_Il est tout seul, agis... C'est un adolescent, ses parents ne feront rien pour sauver son âme de la damnation éternelle, si c'est la volonté de Dieu, ce sera à moi de le faire._

Je tombai presque dans les escaliers tellement je rigolai en entendant ses pensées de damnation éternelle. Je repérai le cameraman en haut des escaliers. "Désolé," marmonnai-je, "je pensais juste à quelque chose."

Jasper et moi, on redescendit et on s'installa contre le mur pour pouvoir voir le visage d'Emmett.

"Emmett, peut-on parler ?" demanda Theresa en s'approchant et en s'asseyant sur le fauteuil en face de lui.

"Bien sûr, de quoi ?" demanda Emmett en se renfonçant dans sa chaise.

"Je voulais juste que tu saches que le sexe avant le mariage est quelque chose de sérieux. Si tu as des relations sexuelles avant le mariage, tu iras en enfer," dit-elle en observant le visage d'Emmett se froisser alors qu'il réfléchissait à une réponse.

_Wow, c'est direct, hmmm je suis marié, mais je suis sûr que j'irais en enfer, enfin si et quand je, euh, meurs. Qu'est-ce que je lui dis ?_

J'écoutai les pensées d'Emmett afin de savoir ce qu'il allait lui dire.

"On est marié," dit-il très rapidement.

Theresa faillit s'évanouir.

Mon téléphone sonna, je vérifiai l'identité de l'appelant : Alice. Je tendis le télephone à Jasper bien qu'il soit presque trop choqué pour l'attraper.

Le cameraman tourna dans la pièce et zooma sur Emmett qui se frottait le front en se demandant pourquoi il avait dit ça.

"Attendez, s'il vous plaît," dit Emmett en essayant de s'expliquer. "Laissez-moi vous expliquer. Comme vous le savez, nous ne sommes pas vraiment frère et soeur, donc il n'y a rien de mal à ça. Je ne connais Rosalie que depuis trois ans. Elle n'est pas vraiment une soeur pour moi, je l'ai toujours aimé."

"Il est rapide," me souffla Jasper, surpris par la rapidité à laquelle Emmett avait raconté cette histoire.

"Vos parents le savent ?" demanda Theresa, toujours tremblante.

"Ils ne savent pas pour le mariage," répondit Emmett. "Rose et moi avons décidé que ce serait plus simple de prendre un appartement hors du campus lorsqu'on partira à la fac l'année prochaine."

"Un appartement ? C'est pour ça que vous vous êtes mariés ?" demanda-t-elle, abasourdie.

Jasper et moi devions nous retenir de rire, Rose adorerait ça, se marier pour un appartement.

"Techniquement nous ne sommes pas mariés, pas officiellement. Il reste encore deux semaines avant son anniversaire, et le mien est trois jours après," continua Emmett. "Nous avons demandé à un prêtre de nous marier dans une petite église. Puis après nos anniversaires, on ira à la mairie."

_Voilà, je t'ai dit que je m'étais marié dans une foutue église. Est-ce que ça te fait plaisir ? Carlisle va me tuer. Merde, Rose va probablement vraiment me tuer. Non, pire, je vais devoir la laisser planifier un autre mariage avec Alice._

"Emmett," grognai-je pour le sortir de ses pensées et lui rappeler que Theresa était entrain de lui parler.

"Est-ce que vous vous êtes mariés juste pour pouvoir avoir des relations sexuelles ?" demanda Theresa en commençant à pleurer.

"Non," dit Emmett sur un ton d'excuse. "On ne l'a pas fait très souvent, c'est encore gênant et il y a tellement de monde dans cette maison," sanglota Emmett, en cachant son visage sans larmes dans ses mains. "Je l'aime tellement, et ça n'a rien à voir avec le sexe."

"Chut," nous rappelions-nous Jasper et moi, en essayant de réprimer notre fou-rire à l'idée que Rose et Emmett puissent ne pas aimer le sexe.

Theresa, qui continuait à pleurer, s'approcha de lui et lui tapota le dos.

"Ça va, on peut en parler avec ton père et Rose, ce soir," le rassura-t-elle.

"Merci," sanglota Emmett, en dissimulant ses yeux secs dans ses mains.

"Et l'Oscar va à..." plaisantai-je alors que Jasper et moi remontions à l'étage pour appeler les filles et savoir comment ça se passait pour elles.

**ooOoo**

-Plus tard cette nuit-là-

"J'ai envie de le tuer," chuchotai-je à Jasper qui se tenait à l'autre bout de la pièce et regardait par la fenêtre.

Notre petit plan s'était retourné contre nous.

Carlisle était rentré du travail et on avait tous été envoyés dans nos chambres pour que Theresa et lui puissent discuter de la situation des jeunes mariés.

Theresa y avait complètement cru, elle pensait qu'Emmett était un époux adorablement attentioné qui avait peur de faire l'amour avec sa propre femme.

La décision finale :

Nessie récupérait sa chambre.

Rosalie retournait dans la chambre d'Emmett avec la bénédiction de Theresa et de Dieu.

**

* * *

Votre attention s'il vous plaît^^ : Mon homme m'a annoncé qu'on partait passer la semaine prochaine avec des amis dans un chalet dans les bois. Il s'est vraiment surpassé pour me surprendre, il a fait énormément d'heures supp pour avoir une semaine de congés donc la moindre des choses c'est que je ne me concentre que sur lui, vous ne pensez pas ? Ce qui veut dire, pas d'update la semaine prochaine, pour aucune de mes histoires. De toutes façons, j'suis même pas sûre qu'on aura une connexion internet. Mais vous inquiétez pas, j'essayerais quand même de travailler un peu sur mes traductions. Y'aura bien un moment où les hommes auront besoin d'affirmer leur masculinité... Donc, prochain chapitre, le 7 juillet.^^ Et que ça vous empêche pas de me laisser des reviews !**

_

* * *

Prochain chapitre : Jour trois : Encore plus de surprises_

_[Mode Saw-__**v2 **__ON]_

_Vous voulez la suite ? Moi, je veux des reviews... Vous savez ce qu'il vous reste à faire !_

_[Mode Saw-__**v2**__ OFF]_


	11. Jour trois : Encore plus de surprise

**Auteur : **BMC1984

**Traductrice :** Moi

**Spoilers :** **-**

**Rating :** T

**Genre(s) : **Humour/Famille

**Disclaimers :** Tout l'univers des Cullen appartient à Stephenie Meyer. L'histoire que vous allez lire appartient à BMC1984. Quand à moi, je ne suis qu'une humble traductrice.

**Notes :** Pour ceux que ça intéresse de lire cette histoire en version originale, le lien se trouve dans mon profil.

**

* * *

- Chapitre 11 : Jour trois : Encore plus de surprises -**

_-PoV Emmett-_

-Jour trois-

Carlisle n'était pas vraiment content de ce qui était arrivé la veille. En fait, si je n'avais pas été déjà mort, ils m'auraient probablement tué.

Pour être tout à fait exact, Bella avait menacé de me tuer. Ha, je suis déjà mort, petite soeur.

Edward s'était assuré de me faire savoir que je ne penserais à rien sans qu'il ne le sache. Je pouvais rendre cette situation bien plus horrible pour lui que pour moi.

Alice était restée silencieuse; cela signifiait qu'elle savait quelque chose.

Jasper, d'un autre côté, ne la jouait pas réglo.

La nuit dernière, on s'était rendu dans notre chambre pour une partie de jambes en l'air sauvage dont on avait vraiment besoin. Cependant, avec la présence d'une humaine dans la maison, j'avais décidé de faire doucement l'amour à ma femme. Enfin, jusqu'à ce que Jasper décide de jouer avec mes émotions. J'avais eu envie d'hurler de terreur; la minute suivante, j'avais sauté hors du lit complètement enragé, et ensuite je m'étais assis sur le lit bien trop déprimé pour bouger. Avant d'avoir enfin la sensation d'être à nouveau maître de mes émotions.

J'avais rampé sur le lit et m'étais installé sur elle. Je m'étais penché pour l'embrasser sur la bouche, avant de faire lentement glisser mes lèvres sur sa mâchoire pour atteindre son cou. J'avais placé ma main sur sa poitrine et avait baissé son soutien-gorge, mon regard se posant sur l'un de ses seins.

Et soudainement, j'avais fait un bon en arrière en hurlant à Rose de se couvrir, alors que je cherchais quelque chose pour me couvrir moi aussi. J'étais embarassé par ma nudité et honteux de la situation dans laquelle je me trouvais.

"Jasper va me le payer," avais-je dit à Rose, qui me regardait complètement confuse.

J'avais demandé à Rose de se rhabiller et j'avais fait de même. Je m'étais allongé sur le lit et on avait passé le temps à discuter jusqu'à maintenant.

Je regardai ma montre, trois heures du matin. J'avais le temps de sortir et d'aller voir Jasper.

Je descendis silencieusement les escaliers, tournai au coin du couloir, et tombai nez à nez avec Alice dans le hall.

"Je filerais droit si j'étais toi," me prévint-elle.

Merde. Qu'avait-elle vu ? Qu'est-ce qu'ils préparaient ?

"Alice, est-ce que tu as la moindre idée de ce qu'a été ma nuit ?" lui demandai-je.

Elle se contenta d'hocher la tête, bien sûr qu'elle le savait. Elle s'était probablement beaucoup amusée en me voyant souffrir.

"Alice, Jazz n'a pas le droit de s'amuser comme ça avec mes émotions ! C'est comme des troubles de l'érection vampirique," pleurnichai-je.

J'entendis Carlisle rire à l'étage.

"Emmett, tu ne penses pas que c'est de ta faute si tu es dans cette situation ?" me dit-il en descendant les escaliers.

"Ça n'est pas juste," continuai-je à pleurnicher.

"La vie est injuste, maintenant retournez dans vos chambres," nous dit Carlisle.

Je remontai à l'étage et pendant un moment, je me sentis mieux, prêt à avoir une partie de jambes en l'air avec ma femme. Cependant, au cours des deux heures suivantes, à chaque fois que Rose enlevait son haut, je fus frappé par des émotions contradictoires et des troubles de l'érection. C'était un cercle vicieux et je fus plus qu'heureux lorsqu'il fut l'heure d'aller en cours.

Jasper était facilement distrait par Alice à l'école, ce qui nous permettrait de nous échapper pendant quelques heures de cours. Et Jasper ne pourrait pas jouer à ça chaque nuit.

**ooOoo**

_-PoV Bella-_

"De retour en enfer," soupirai-je alors qu'on se garait dans l'allée de la maison après l'école.

"Ce n'est pas l'enfer," dit Alice en fronçant les sourçils. "Attend jusqu'à la semaine prochaine."

"Tu veux qu'on attrape Renesmee et qu'on aille faire du shopping ?" demandai-je à Alice.

Edward commença à rigoler. Je le regardai et il me fit mon sourire en coin favori. "Amour, je n'aurais jamais imaginé t'entendre proposer du shopping à Alice."

Je souris en réalisant à quel point c'était horrible à la maison.

"Désolé Bells," entendis-je Jasper me dire depuis le siège arrière. "On a besoin de chasser. Alice et moi allons chasser ce soir."

"Quelle excuse utilisez-vous ?" demandai-je en espérant qu'Edward et moi pourrions aussi en trouver une.

"Qu'on a un projet de biologie et qu'il faut qu'on fasse quelques photos de nuit," me dit Jasper avec un sourire rusé.

"Edward, on a besoin d'une excuse !" lui dis-je alors qu'il garait la voiture et qu'on en sortait.

"Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas ?" demandai-je à Edward en regardant vers le porche et en voyant Nessie assise à nous attendre.

"Quelle salope," grogna-t-il.

"Elle était entrain d'harceler Nessie au sujet de Jake. Nessie l'a bousculé, a trébuché et est tombée. Ses mains ont atterrit sur le visage de Theresa. Ness pense que Theresa a peut-être vu quelque chose," m'expliqua Edward alors qu'on s'approchait de notre fille.

"Ness, shhh..." chuchotai-je en faisant un signe vers la caméra.

"Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas, la naine ?" demanda Edward, en essayant de parler comme un grand frère.

Nessie enroula ses bras autour de ses genoux et enfoui sa tête entre ses bras, je vis Edward écouter attentivement à ses pensées. Pour la caméra, on aurait dit qu'elle refusait de nous parler alors qu'on attendait une explication.

"Tu veux qu'on aille faire un tour ?" demandai-je en espérant que le cameraman ne nous suivrait pas. "Juste entre filles ?"

Elle releva la tête vers moi, essaya de sourire et hocha la tête.

On se dirigea vers une clairière dans les bois juste pour nous rendre compte que la télé-réalité n'avait aucun problèmes à l'idée d'exploiter les émotions des gens, bien au contraire, elle faisait son business là-dessus.

"Que s'est-il passé aujourd'hui ?" lui demandai-je.

Elle s'assit sur une pierre, et le cameraman chercha le meilleur angle pour nous filmer. Je sentis l'odeur de Jacob mais l'ignorai à cause de la caméra. Ness devait être bien trop énervée pour s'en apercevoir, j'espérai qu'elle ne dirait rien qu'elle ne voudrait pas qu'il l'entende. Elle mit sa main dans la mienne et grimaça légèrement; montrer ses pensées étaient encore un peu difficile pour elle mais elle s'améliorait chaque jour.

Elle m'expliqua ce qui s'était passé. J'ignorai ses mots et me concentrai sur les images qu'elle me montrait.

_"Renesmee, j'ai parlé avec ton père et il m'a expliqué ta relation avec Jacob," dit Theresa en approchant Nessie alors qu'elle était sur l'ordinateur._

_"Okay," répondit Nessie, d'une voix plus sarcastique que je ne l'avais jamais entendu._

_"Bien, je veux juste que tu saches que je trouve cette relation toujours aussi inappropriée et je ne veux pas qu'il vienne ici tant que je serais là," ajouta-t-elle._

_"Ce ne sont pas tes règles, salope," explosa Nessie._

Je grimaçai à ce passage de la vision. Je n'avais jamais entendu ce genre de mots dans la bouche de Nessie. J'étais déçue mais en même temps, j'étais très fière qu'elle ne se soit pas laissée faire. Je me promis de lui en parler plus tard, sans les caméras.

_"Je ne tolérerais pas ce genre de langage de la part d'une sale gosse gâtée comme toi," dit Theresa en s'asseyant sur une autre chaise et en se penchant vers Nessie pour se mettre à sa hauteur._

_"Désolée, mais vous n'avez aucune idée de ce qu'est ma vie. Ma mère est morte en me mettant au monde. La mère de Jake est morte lorsqu'il était encore enfant, c'est quelque chose qu'on a en commun. Ça a créé un lien entre nous. J'aurais cru qu'une bonne chrétienne comme vous aurez fait preuve de compassion et n'y aurait rien vue de pervers," lui cria Nessie._

_"Alors pourquoi as-tu entouré vos noms de petites coeurs sur la photo que tu as dans ta chambre ?" lui demanda Theresa._

_"Vous avez fouillé dans mes affaires ?" cria Nessie alors que des larmes commençaient à rouler sur ses joues. "Ce ne sont pas vos affaires."_

Elle retira sa main et me regarda.

"Ensuite, je me suis énervée et j'ai essayé de partir en courant, elle a voulu m'arrêter et on s'est foncé dedans. Ma main est tombée et je l'ai giflé."

Ce fut l'histoire qu'elle raconta pour la caméra. Elle recommença à pleurer alors que j'enroulai mes bras autour d'elle, et elle posa sa main sur mon visage pour me montrer ce qui s'était réellement passé sans que la caméra ne le remarque.

_Nessie repoussa sa chaise, se leva et essaya de courir hors de la pièce. Theresa l'arrêta et elles tombèrent. Nessie atterrit sur elle et écrasa sa main sur son visage._

_L'expression de Theresa était choquée. Elle avait apparemment vu quelque chose._

"Tu sais que j'aime Jake," me dit-elle en continuant à pleurer. "Mais ce n'est que de l'amitié. Il est mon meilleur ami, ce n'est pas de ma faute s'il y a une telle différence d'âge entre nous. Tu trouves que c'est mal ?" Je serrai ma fille un peu plus fort contre moi tout en l'écoutant balbutier.

"Je sais que vous deux avez un lien très particulier. Et on sait tous que Jake ne te fera rien. On demandera à papa d'en parler à Theresa ce soir," la rassurai-je.

Je fis courir ma main dans ses cheveux en regardant mon adorable petite fille. J'avais envie de tuer Emmett et Jasper pour nous avoir inscrit à cette émission, et fait vivre ça à mon ange. La colère commençait à bruler en moi lorsque je vis l'énorme langue de Jake parcourir le visage de Nessie, alors qu'il haletait joyeusement à côté d'elle.

"Scruffy !" le disputai-je.

"Ewww...des baisers baveux," gloussa Nessie.

Je laissai échapper un soupir de soulagement, réalisant que bientôt ma fille ne trouverait plus les baisers baveux de Jake aussi dégoûtants.

"Viens Nessie, rentrons," suggérai-je. "Scruffy peut venir aussi," dis-je alors qu'on retournait vers la maison.

Je laissais Renesmee et 'Scruffy' sous le porche.

J'entrai dans la maison et lançai un regard noir à Theresa alors que je me dirigeai vers notre chambre. J'entendis Edward jouer du piano et cela m'apaisa.

Je fus déçue d'apprendre qu'Alice et Jasper étaient partis. Je voulais quitter la maison moi aussi mais je me sentais mal à l'idée d'abandonner Ness. Je laissai Edward voir ce que Nessie m'avait montré. On décida qu'il fallait que Carlisle intervienne, peut-être qu'il lui suggère qu'elle avait une légère commotion cérébrale et qu'elle avait halluciné.

C'était bien trop dur de rester avec Edward alors que je ne pouvais pas le toucher. Je décidai de redescendre préparer à dîner pour Nessie et parler à Theresa.

Je retournai sous le porche et vis Nessie assise sur le banc entrain de lire un livre avec Jake roulé en boule à ses pieds.

"Renesmee, le dîner est prêt." Je lui fis signe de rentrer. "Viens Scruffy, on te trouvera peut-être quelques miettes à manger."

"Est-ce que vous aimeriez dîner, Theresa ?" lui demandai-je alors qu'elle me regardait suspicieusement.

"Je ne savais pas que tu savais cuisiner," râla-t-elle en entrant dans la cuisine.

"Euh ?" souffla Theresa en regardant ce que j'avais préparé.

"C'est du Tofu Agedashi," répondis-je. "C'est du tofu frit avec des oignons, du riz et des légumes," dis-je en faisant semblant d'en prendre une bouchée devant la caméra.

"Vous mangez ça ?" me demanda Theresa avec une expression dégoûtée sur le visage.

"Oh ouais, c'est très bon," dit Nessie en prenant une bouchée de riz et de légumes. La caméra bougea et Nessie en profita pour donner le tofu à Jake. Quelques minutes plus tard, je fis pareil, et vidai mon assiette par terre.

Pauvre Jake, devoir manger ça, songeai-je. Oh, et puis, il avait fait un baiser baveux à ma fille, je suppose qu'il me devait bien ça.

Carlisle rentra et nous expliqua qu'il avait mangé à l'hôpital. Je lui mentionnai qu'Edward voulait lui parler. Carlisle monta à l'étage alors que je commençai à faire la vaisselle.

_

* * *

Prochain chapitre : Attention chien méchant._

_[Mode Saw-__**v2 **__ON]_

_Vous voulez la suite ? Moi, je veux des reviews... Vous savez ce qu'il vous reste à faire !_

_[Mode Saw-__**v2**__ OFF]_


	12. Attention chien méchant

**Auteur : **BMC1984

**Traductrice :** Moi

**Spoilers :** **-**

**Rating :** T

**Genre(s) : **Humour/Famille

**Disclaimers :** Tout l'univers des Cullen appartient à Stephenie Meyer. L'histoire que vous allez lire appartient à BMC1984. Quand à moi, je ne suis qu'une humble traductrice.

**Notes :** Pour ceux que ça intéresse de lire cette histoire en version originale, le lien se trouve dans mon profil.

**

* * *

- Chapitre 12 : Attention chien méchant -**

_-PoV Edward-_

J'entendis Carlisle monter à l'étage tout en s'assurant qu'aucun cameran ne le suivait. Mais il n'avait pas à s'en faire, toutes les caméras étaient en bas entrain d'attendre un combat entre Bella et Theresa. Je changeai de chanson et commençai à jouer l'une de ses préférées.

"Cette chanson me rappelle Esme," me dit-il en souriant alors qu'il entrait dans la pièce.

"C'est sa chanson," lui rappelai-je en souriant.

"Tu voulais me parler ?" me demanda-t-il.

"On a eu un léger problème aujourd'hui," expliquai-je. "Nessie et Theresa se sont disputées."

_Quoi ? Elle aussi est mariée maintenant ?_

Je grognai en entendant cette pensée.

"Edward, du calme," rigola Carlisle.

Je m'en voulais de ne pas m'être contrôlé, il avait dû en supporter bien plus de notre part ces derniers jours que depuis qu'on était une famille.

"Non, elles se sont bagarées et Nessie a voulu se lever, elle est tombée et elle a frappé Theresa au visage," lui expliquai-je.

"Mais c'était un accident, non ?" me demanda Carlisle en ne comprenant pas ce qui se passait. Comment un homme de trois cents ans pouvait-il être aussi naïf ? Oh ben, je supposai qu'on ne pouvait pas trop lui en vouloir, après tout, il était privé de sa femme.

"Carlisle, elle l'a touché, elle lui a montré quelque chose."

_Quoi ?_

Je réalisai qu'il n'arrivait plus à parler, "Elle pensait à Jake et à quel point elle l'avait aimé depuis sa naissance. Elle se rappelait de la première fois où il l'a porté après sa naissance," lui expliquai-je.

Toujours aucune réponse de Carlisle; est-ce que les vampires étaient sujets aux états de choc ?

"Carlisle, je ne pense pas qu'elle ait comprit que c'était Ness qu'il portait. J'ai écouté ses pensées, elle croit que Nessie veut avoir un bébé avec Jacob. Je ne pense pas qu'elle voit ça comme une vision de Nessie mais plutôt comme une vision de Dieu lui montrant comment sauver l'âme de Nessie. Elle n'en parlera pas, elle agira peut-être mais elle ne dira à personne que Nessie a eu une vision. Mais elle risque d'appeler ça une vision de Dieu, cependant."

_Foutues caméras._

On écouta le cameraman se diriger vers la chambre.

_Je lui en parlerais ce soir. Juste pour être sûr. Je pourrais peut-être la convaincre qu'elle souffre d'un traumatisme crânien._

J'hochai la tête alors qu'il quittait la pièce.

**ooOoo**

_-PoV Nessie-_

Je n'arrivai pas à croire que j'ai pu être aussi stupide. Elle ne devait cependant pas se dire que c'était moi le bébé qu'il portait, je veux dire, Jake avait l'âge que j'avais l'air d'avoir maintenant il y a dix ans. J'espérai que grand-père n'étais pas trop en colère après moi, ça pourrait ruiner notre famille. Et si elle découvrait ce que nous sommes ?

Je m'assis sur le porche de devant, plaçant ma main sur le col de Jake pour lui laisser voir ce qui s'était passé.

"Renesmee, est-ce que tu peux venir ?" m'appela grand-père.

J'entrai pour le trouver assit avec Theresa dans le salon.

"Renesmee, je suis désolée pour mon comportement d'avant. Tu as raison, je ne sais pas ce que ta vie a été," s'excusa-t-elle.

"Je suis désolée, moi aussi," dis-je, en essayant d'être aussi polie que possible. Je ne lui faisais toujours pas confiance. "Vous avez dû vous cogner la tête plutôt fort quand vous êtes tombée, est-ce que ça va ?" lui demandai-je, en espérant qu'elle y réfléchirait.

"Oh, je vais bien."

J'aurais aimé que papa soit là, mais je supposai qu'il était entrain de nous écouter.

Je leur expliquai rapidement que j'étais fatiguée et demandai à grand-père si je pouvais aller me coucher. Je me dirigeai ensuite vers ma chambre, ne m'arrêtant que pour dire bonne nuit à papa et maman. J'étais curieuse d'entendre ce qu'ils avaient découvert.

"Alice en sait plus que moi pour le moment, elle m'a appellé pour me dire qu'elle avait eu une vision : tu auras bientôt une surprise," me dit-il avec un large sourire.

"C'est quoi ?" demandai-je en les observant.

"Tu le découvriras bien assez tôt. Rappelle toi que je t'aime et que je ne laisserais jamais rien de mal t'arriver. Cependant, je suis toujours ton père."

_C'est injuste ! Est-ce que j'ai des ennuis ? Je n'ai jamais été punie. Ça n'a pas l'air d'une punition._

Papa rigola en entendant mes pensées et maman lui mit un coup de coude avant de me promettre que tout irait bien.

Je les embrassai tous les deux et allais me coucher.

**ooOoo**

-Jour quatre-

_-PoV Jacob-_

Hier, j'avais décidé que j'avais besoin d'aller à La Push pendant quelques jours. J'avais passé la moitié de la matinée à essayer de me convaincre que Nessie comprendrait. Bien sûr qu'elle comprendrait, c'était moi le problème. Je ne pouvais pas la quitter. J'avais décidé d'attendre que l'école soit finie, de demander des vêtements à quelqu'un et de lui parler. Après ce qui s'était passé la veille, il n'y avait pas moyen que je la quitte.

Je regardai mes pattes couvertes de boue. Il avait plu tellement fort la nuit dernière que je m'étais réveillé avec l'impression d'être enterré dans une mer de boue. Que pouvais-je faire ? Je ne pouvais pas laisser Nessie seule avec cette sorcière. Je rigolai en repensant à ce qu'elle m'avait montré la veille.

Ma douce Nessie l'avait traité de salope. Je n'aurais pas dû être surpris, sachant qu'elle avait appris ce genre de mots d'Emmett. Cependant, il m'était vraiment difficile de me dire qu'elle grandissait.

Les accusations de Theresa, même si elles étaient fausses pour le moment, deviendraient un jour réelles. Je le savais, ce n'était qu'une question de temps.

Je m'étirai sur un carré d'herbe sec du jardin d'Esme. Je pensai à Nessie. Que se passerait-il lorsqu'elle aurait l'air d'avoir dix-sept ou dix-huit ans ? Vieillirait-elle jusqu'à avoir l'air plus vieille qu'Edward et Bella ? Si c'était une enfant de quatre ou cinq ans dans le corps d'une jeune femme, devrais-je attendre jusqu'à ce qu'elle atteigne l'adolescence ? Au cours des dernières années, j'avais pris les choses comme elles venaient, me contentant de savourer le temps que je passai avec elle. Je n'avais jamais réfléchi à ce genre de choses.

Pourquoi avait-elle entouré nos noms de coeurs ? Commençait-elle à me voir différemment? J'étais sûr qu'Edward ou Jasper s'en seraient aperçus si elle avait eu des pensées choquantes me concernant. Il y avait une chose dont j'étais sûr : Nessie et moi aurions besoin de parler une fois que tout ça serait fini.

Je fermai les yeux et m'endormis quelques minutes. Je fus réveillé en entendant Nessie jouer du piano. Je reconnus immédiatement la chanson, c'est celle qu'elle avait composé avec Edward. C'était sa chanson.

J'entendis Theresa se rendre dans le jardin. Elle s'assit et commença à lire un livre. Au bout de quelques minutes, elle commença à parler à la caméra.

"Il y a quelque chose qui va très mal dans cette famille. En d'autres circonstances, je n'aurais jamais approuvé un mariage aussi jeune. Mais je me sentais mal pour Emmett. Il a l'air d'être un jeune garçon intelligent. Rosalie est elle-aussi une jeune fille très polie. On aurait pu croire qu'à cause de son immense beauté elle serait superficielle, mais ce n'est vraiment pas le cas."

Je me roulai par terre de rire. Enfin, les loups ne riaient pas mais je rigolai intérieurement.

"Les autres," continua-t-elle alors qu'une expression dégoûtée apparaissait sur son visage, "sont toujours des sales gamin gâtés. Alice a une addiction au shopping qui doit être soignée. Jasper a toujours une drôle d'expression sur le visage, on dirait qu'il est trop stressé et qu'il est toujours sur le point d'avoir une attaque. Bella et Edward semblent être très renfermés. Ces enfants ont besoin d'activités variées, ils ont besoin de s'investir à l'école et dans un sport. Renesmee est une autre histoire. Elle a besoin de fréquenter des enfants de son âge. Je n'ai pas vu ce Jake depuis quelques jours, peut-être que Carlisle a prit en compte ce que je lui ai dit. Il réalise enfin que ce garçon est un prédateur sexuel en puissance." Elle était assise et regardait la caméra, elle était probablement entrain de réfléchir à d'autres moyens d'insulter la famille que j'avais apprit à considérer comme la mienne.

_Un prédateur, _songeai-je. Je lui montrerais donc un prédateur. Je sautai sur mes pattes et m'élançai à travers le jardin. Elle sursauta alors que je passai à côté d'elle. Une fois qu'elle fut debout, je me tournai à nouveau vers elle. Je m'arrêtai devant elle et grognai en montrant mes crocs alors que je la regardai trébucher en essayant de fuir.

Le cameraman était déjà à mi-chemin dans le salon lorsqu'elle récupéra suffisamment son équilibre pour prendre de la vitesse. J'envisageai de la poursuivre mais repoussai cette idée. Je n'avais jamais rien fait qui puisse énerver Carlisle ou Edward, j'avais beaucoup de respect pour eux. Cependant, ce n'était pas Jake qui torturait Theresa, c'était Scruffy !

Je vis Nessie se précipiter vers les quelques marches du porche et Theresa l'attraper par le bras pour la forcer à rentrer dans la maison.

"Laissez moi sortir !" cria Nessie.

Theresa et elle se disputaient. Apparemment, elle pensait qu'il ne serait pas prudent pour elle d'être près de moi.

Je retournai là où j'étais auparavant et me rallongeai sur le dos. Nessie était de retour au piano. Je fermai les yeux et l'écoutai jouer.

Les voitures arrivèrent et Edward, Bella, Alice, Jasper, Emmett et même Rose me rejoignirent en courant. Je me demandai comment Alice avait bien pu voir ce qui s'était passé. Peut-être qu'elle était tellement concentrée pour garder un oeil sur Nessie et Theresa, que je m'étais glissée dans sa vision.

"Hey...Scruffy," gloussa Bella.

"Qui est un bon chien chien ?" Je fus surpris d'entendre que même Rose approuvait mon petit coup d'éclat.

Avant que qui que ce soit d'autre ait pu dire quoi que ce soit, Theresa apparut à la porte et commença à crier.

"Si qui que ce soit s'approche de ce monstre, j'appelle la SPA," hurla-t-elle.

"Une sieste éternelle pour le clebs ?" demanda Rose. Je savais que son attitude était bien trop belle pour être vraie.

Je laissai échapper un grognement et me dirigeai vers les bois.

_

* * *

Prochain chapitre : La nouvelle vie d'Esme_

_[Mode Saw-__**v2 **__ON]_

_Vous voulez la suite ? Moi, je veux des reviews... Vous savez ce qu'il vous reste à faire !_

_[Mode Saw-__**v2**__ OFF]_


	13. La nouvelle vie d'Esme

**Auteur : **BMC1984

**Traductrice :** Moi

**Spoilers :** **-**

**Rating :** T

**Genre(s) : **Humour/Famille

**Disclaimers :** Tout l'univers des Cullen appartient à Stephenie Meyer. L'histoire que vous allez lire appartient à BMC1984. Quand à moi, je ne suis qu'une humble traductrice.

**Notes :** Pour ceux que ça intéresse de lire cette histoire en version originale, le lien se trouve dans mon profil.

**

* * *

- Chapitre 13 : La nouvelle vie d'Esme -**

_-PoV Alice-_

-Jour cinq-

"Non...non...noooooon !" Ça ne peut pas arriver.

"Alice ? Alice ?" m'appela Bella en posant sa main sur mon épaule. "Qu'as-tu vu ? Est-ce qu'il va se passer quelque chose ? Est-ce qu'Esme va bien ?"

"Plus...Plus...Shopping !" balbutiai-je, incapable d'imaginer une semaine entière sans faire de shopping.

"C'est l'une des nouvelles règles ?" rigola Bella. "Et moi qui pensais que c'était une garce, si elle m'évite de faire du shopping, je devrais peut-être la remercier."

"Je ne rigolerais pas si j'étais toi, ça te concerne aussi," lui rappelai-je. "Mais vois le bon côté des choses, Edward adorera ton nouvel uniforme."

"Uniforme ?" gémit Bella.

Je me contentai de lui faire un large sourire. J'avais des choses bien plus importantes auxquelles penser, comme tout ce que j'allais acheter avant le changement de règles.

"Bella, on a besoin d'aller faire du shopping demain," lui expliquai-je en me précipitant vers le placard pour en faire un rapide inventaire et réfléchir à tout ce dont j'avais besoin.

"Tu n'étais pas censée aller chasser avec Jasper, demain ?" me demanda-t-elle.

"Mince," grognai-je. "Carlisle ne travaille pas demain, il pourra aller avec lui. Peut-être que les garçons pourraient aller chasser et on peut emmener Theresa faire du shopping avec nous. Allez Bella, ce sera marrant..." tentai-je de la convaincre avant que je ne sois frappée par une vision.

C'était plutôt flou. Esme, entrain de crier avec un homme ivre. Je tournai immédiatement toute ma concentration vers la vision, j'avais besoin de voir ce qui se passait avec Esme. Je la vis enfin, assise toute seule sur un lit, recroquevillée en position foetale.

J'aurais pleuré si j'avais pu. Que se passait-il ? Je chuchotai rapidement à Bella ce que j'avais vu, et on se demanda s'il fallait qu'on en parle à Carlisle ou pas.

**ooOoo**

_-PoV Esme-_

Cinq jours, cinq longs jours avec cette famille. Je me tenais derrière la fenêtre, attendant que Tim rentre. Enfin, il était rentré plus tôt, il avait joué au père modèle, préparé le dîner, aidé les enfants à faire leurs devoirs, et il les avait mis au lit, avant d'aller dans un bar.

Je m'émerveillai une fois de plus du comportement impeccable des enfants, mais ce n'était pas normal. Bien sûr, ma famille n'était pas normale non plus, mais je croyais qu'il était normal pour des enfants de se chamailler et de se faire des blagues. Ce comportement me rappelait bien trop celui des enfants dans le film 'Et l'homme créa la femme' mais Tim n'avait rien d'un ange. Je fermais les yeux et me rappelai à quel point j'étais chanceuse d'avoir Carlisle et le reste de notre famille. Même s'ils me rendaient folle parfois, je les aimais pour ceux qu'ils étaient.

J'ouvris les yeux et vis Tom se garer. Je supposai que puisque les caméras n'étaient plus là, il avait dû se dire que personne ne lui dirait rien. Je détestai devoir perturber les enfants mais ce n'était pas sain. Le changement de règles approchait et j'allais définitivement changer les choses ici.

Je le sentis lorsqu'il entra.

L'odeur de l'alcool dans son sang ne faisait qu'intensifier l'odeur de son sang. Je sentis ma gorge se serrer alors que j'avalai mon venin. J'avais besoin de chasser. Je regardai par la fenêtre et scannai la zone. Il y avait une forêt pas très loin.

J'ouvris la fenêtre.

L'alarme de la maison se déclencha. Je me précipitai hors de la chambre pour chercher un moyen de l'éteindre. Le téléphone commença à sonner et je décrochai précipitemment. "Résidence Barrett," répondis-je.

"Ici Elizabeth de l'agence 'Brinks security'. Est-ce Mme Barrett ? Il me faut le code de l'alarme."

"Ummmm, je n'ai pas le code. Je suis ici pour...umm l'émission 'On a échangé nos mamans'.

"Ma'ame, je me moque des jeux de rôle auxquels vous et votre mari jouez, j'ai besoin du code pour désactiver l'alarme. La police est en route." Quoi ? Était-elle sérieuse ? Ou était-ce une partie de l'émission ?

Je posai le combiné et me précipitai à l'étage, les enfants se tenaient tous sur le pas de leurs chambres. "Est-ce que l'un d'entre vous connaît le code ?" leur demandai-je alors que je me dirigeais vers la chambre de Tim. Était-il vraiment ivre au point de ne pas entendre l'alarme ?

Une seconde après, la police se gara devant la maison. Je cognai une fois de plus à la porte de Tim, sans réponse. Je demandais à Kristi de continuer à toquer alors que je descendais pour parler à la police.

Je leur expliquai que j'avais eu besoin de prendre l'air, alors j'avais ouvert la fenêtre sans savoir qu'elle était reliée à l'alarme.

Alors que j'étais entrain de leur parler, Tim descendit nous rejoindre. Je lui expliquai rapidement ce qui s'était passé et on éclaircit les choses avec la police. Je retournai ensuite à l'intérieur voir les enfants. Ils semblaient tous s'être rendormis donc je me dirigeai vers ma propre chambre. J'entendis Tim trébucher en bas, aussi fis-je demi-tour et descendis les escaliers pour m'assurer qu'il allait bien.

"Alors, pourquoi aviez-vous besoin d'ouvrir la fenêtre ? Vous fumez ? Vous vous droguez ?" me demanda-t-il d'une voix rendue incertaine par l'alcool.

"J'avais besoin de prendre l'air, je deviens claustrophobe parfois," répondis-je.

"Alors que faîtes-vous encore debout à deux heures du matin ?" me demanda-t-il en s'approchant de moi.

"Je pourrais vous demander la même chose," répondis-je en faisant un pas vers lui, lui montrant qu'il ne me faisait pas peur.

Il serra le poing et le leva vers moi.

L'instinct me submergea et je lui grognai dessus, le regardant reculer lentement. J'étais tellement en colère que ma soif devint insupportable, il me fallut toutes mes forces pour m'éloigner de lui.

Je trouvai le téléphone sans fil à l'endroit où je l'avais laissé dans le salon. Je l'attrapai et appelai l'assistant de production pour lui expliquer la situation.

Je m'assis sous le porche avant pour attendre la voiture qui m'emmènerait à l'hôtel. Le chauffeur fut bien sûr accompagné par un cameraman. Je m'assis dans la voiture et leur expliquai ce qui m'était arrivé avant de leur dire que je craignais pour ma sécurité.

Ce n'était pas vraiment un mensonge, je ne craignais pas que Tim puisse me blesser physiquement, mais il m'avait blessé émotionellement. Il m'avait rappellé mes années humaines, mon premier mari, et les blessures aussi bien physiques qu'émotionnelles m'étaient revenues en mémoire lorsque Tim avait levé la main sur moi.

Je craignais pour la sécurité de Tim et des enfants.

Je me rendis dans ma chambre d'hôtel, laissant le cameraman derrière moi et me roulai en boule sur le lit. Je fermai les yeux et imaginai les mains froides et fortes de Carlisle enroulées autour de moi.

_

* * *

Prochain chapitre : Jour six._

_[Mode Saw-__**v2 **__ON]_

_Vous voulez la suite ? Moi, je veux des reviews... Vous savez ce qu'il vous reste à faire !_

_[Mode Saw-__**v2**__ OFF]_


	14. Jour six

**Auteur : **BMC1984

**Traductrice :** Moi

**Spoilers :** **-**

**Rating :** T

**Genre(s) : **Humour/Famille

**Disclaimers :** Tout l'univers des Cullen appartient à Stephenie Meyer. L'histoire que vous allez lire appartient à BMC1984. Quand à moi, je ne suis qu'une humble traductrice.

**Notes :** Pour ceux que ça intéresse de lire cette histoire en version originale, le lien se trouve dans mon profil.

**

* * *

- Chapitre 14 : Jour six -**

_-PoV Carlisle-_

-Jour six-

"Papa," m'appela Alice en entrant dans la pièce.

"Oui, ma chérie ?" répondis-je joyeusement. Je les avais toujours considéré comme mes enfants, mais qu'ils agissent comme tels était vraiment différent. J'aurais vraiment aimé avoir Esme à mes côtés à ce moment-là, pour que ma famille soit complète.

"Je me demandais si Theresa aimerait venir faire du shopping avec les filles et moi ?" me demanda-t-elle d'une voix douce.

"Et bien, c'est à vous de voir, Theresa," répondis-je en regardant Theresa.

"Et les garçons ?" demanda-t-elle.

"Oh, ils peuvent faire des trucs de garçons, ils font beaucoup de randonnées," dit-elle avec un large sourire.

Je compris le sous-entendu de 'randonnées' et décidai qu'une partie de chasse avec mes garçons serait une bonne chose. Jasper avait chassé quelques nuits auparavant mais avec Theresa dans la maison, je ne voulais prendre aucun risque.

"J'aime les randonnées," dit Theresa. "Je pense que c'est un bien meilleur usage de temps que de gaspiller des centaines de dollars en shopping."

Je retins un éclat de rire, mes filles ne dépensaient pas des centaines de dollars quand elles faisaient du shopping, mais des milliers.

"Alors, on va faire du shopping ?" demanda Bella en entrant dans la pièce.

Quoi ? Bella voulait aller faire du shopping ? Okay, les filles préparaient quelque chose. Je la regardai suspicieusement.

"Tout va bien, fais nous confiance," chuchota-t-elle d'une voix suffisamment basse pour que le cameraman ne puisse pas l'entendre.

J'hochai la tête et encourageai Theresa à se préparer pour une séance de shopping.

Edward m'approcha après que les filles soient parties.

Notre randonnée en fut vraiment une. Je suppose qu'Alice était bien trop préoccupée pour réaliser que les cameramen nous suivraient.

Ils étaient actuellement entrain de suivre Jasper et Emmett alors qu'ils chargeaient la Jeep.

"Elles cachent quelque chose," me dit Edward, sans vraiment savoir ce que c'était.

"Tu penses qu'elles préparent quelque chose contre Theresa ?"

"Non, je ne pense pas qu'elles veulent être impliquées dans quelque chose de ce genre. Non, c'est autre chose," répondit Edward.

"Hey Carlisle, Edward," nous dit Jake en se précipitant sous le porche. "Ça vous dérangerait que je prenne une douche et des vêtements propres pendant qu'il n'y a personne ?"

"Non, et n'hésite pas à prendre des vêtements dans l'armoire d'Emmett. Tu sens encore plus mauvais que d'habitude, si c'est possible," rigola Edward.

"Dépêchez," entendis-je Emmett crier alors qu'on s'approchait de la Jeep.

**ooOoo**

_-PoV Bella-_

_Du shopping, pourquoi je vais faire du shopping ?_ me demandai-je alors qu'on entrait dans le centre commercial. J'observai Alice qui souriait et marmonnait la liste de tout ce qu'elle devait acheter. "Alors, vous allez souvent faire du shopping ?" demanda Theresa en me regardant.

"Personnellement, j'en fais aussi peu que possible," répondis-je en me tournant vers Renesmee.

On entra dans le centre commercial tout en planifiant notre stratégie.

"Par où on commence ?" demandai-je en sachant qu'Alice avait déjà tout prévu.

"Jimmy Choo !" Je gloussai en voyant l'enthousiasme de Renesmee pour les chaussures.

"Tu passes trop de temps avec Alice," rigolai-je alors qu'on se dirigeait vers Jimmy Choo. "Mais il me faut des chaussures," soupirai-je alors qu'on entrait dans la boutique.

Nessie attrapa une paire de sandales plate en cuir, alors que Rose essayait une paire de sandale aux talons compensés. J'optai pour une simple paire de chaussures à talon en cuir noir. Je regardai Alice qui forçait les pauvres vendeuses à courir partout avec des boîtes de chaussures. Theresa attrapa une paire de chaussures à talon rouge avant de les reposer. Elle était visiblement mal à l'aise et j'avais l'impression que toutes ces dépenses rendraient le changement de règles encore pire.

On se rendit en caisse. Je pense qu'on avait fait un score plutôt pas mal d'après les standards d'Alice, avec un total de 2,473$82.

Theresa était aussi pâle que nous lorsqu'elle nous demanda dans quelle boutique nous irions ensuite.

"Je pense qu'on devrait acheter des vêtements aux garçons aussi," suggéra Alice.

"Vous faîtes leur shopping aussi ?" demanda Theresa.

"Alice fait le shopping de TOUT le monde," expliqua Rose.

On traversa le centre commercial pour nous rendre à la boutique Gucci. Je décidai d'acheter un jean sombre pour Edward. Je ne pus m'empêcher de sourire en songeant à quel point ce jean lui irait bien, avant de me rappeler que je ne pourrais pas lui l'arracher avant d'avoir ses fesses moulées dedans plusieurs fois.

"Pour qui est-ce ?" me demanda Theresa.

"Edward," répondis-je.

"Vous êtes affreusement proche tous les deux," remarqua Theresa. "Je m'en suis aperçue. C'est logique que Rose achète des vêtements à Emmett, c'est son mari. Je crois qu'Alice est entrain d'acheter quelque chose pour Jasper, et tu achètes quelque chose à Edward. Est-ce qu'il y a quelque chose entre vous ?"

"Non," répondit Rose à ma place. "Edward a une petite amie."

Ma mâchoire en tomba. Qu'est-ce que Rose préparait ?

"Ouais, lui et Jessica sont ensemble depuis un moment; et laissez moi vous dire quelque chose, ils sont du genre bruyant !"

Oh, elle est morte. Je voulais glisser un petit commentaire au sujet de sa vie sexuelle avec Emmett mais changeai d'avis. J'avais besoin de l'aide d'Alice sur ce coup-là. Rose allait payer pour ce commentaire.

"Je pense qu'il est temps qu'on aille faire un tour de l'autre côté du centre commercial," dit Alice, les mains pleines de sacs, en me faisant un clin d'oeil.

"Oh, est-ce que je peux aller acheter une nouvelle paire de lunettes pour Jake ?" me demanda Nessie.

J'hochai la tête alors qu'on entrait chez Cartier. Les lunettes de soleil de Jake avaient été brisées quelques semaines plus tôt, après qu'une partie de WWE Smackdown! se soit transformée en bataille rangée.

L'une des principales raisons pour lesquelles j'aimais faire du shopping avec Ness était parce qu'elle savait ce qu'elle voulait et elle l'achetait immédiatement. Ce n'était pas un sport pour elle contrairement à Alice.

On sortit du magasin et on nota un groupe de personne se tenant autour d'une petite scène dans l'atrium du centre commercial.

Une femme nous tendit un flyer et je l'attrapai avec un sourire avant de baisser les yeux pour le lire.

_L'amour ne fait pas mal._

_Un forum sur la violence domestique et une kermesse_

Theresa ne souriait pas.

"Qui pourrait bien se laisser battre par son mari ?" demanda Alice sans regarder Theresa.

J'entendis son rythme cardiaque s'accélérer alors qu'elle luttait pour retenir ses larmes.

Le cameraman devait l'avoir noté aussi ou il savait ce qui s'était passé chez elle la nuit précédente.

"Dépêche, Alice, on a pas encore était chez Victoria Secrets," lui rappelais-je en espérant qu'elle laisserait tomber le sujet.

Peu importait à quel point je détestais Theresa, je ne voulais pas la voir souffrir, pas ici. Peut-être qu'elle comprendrait et qu'elle ferait quelques changements lorsqu'elle rentrerait.

On se dirigea vers chez Victoria Secrets, seulement pour être arrêtées par Theresa. "Rose, vas-y et achète-toi quelques tenues. Les autres, je ne pense pas que cette boutique soit appropriée pour vous."

"J'ai l'un de leur soutien-gorge glamour sur moi," répliqua Alice.

"Ummm, je pense que ce sont toujours nos règles," lui rappelai-je alors qu'Alice et moi entrions dans le magasin avec Rose. "Renesmee, attends là avec Theresa," dis-je, honteuse de sacrifier ma fille pour quelques sous-vêtements.

Le reste de la journée fut encore plus désastreux. Dans chaque magasin dans lequel on entrait, Theresa critiquait nos habitudes dépensières.

"L'envie, l'un des sept pêchés capitaux," répétait-elle.

"Et votre famille suit les saintes vertus de la charité," répondis-je, la surprenant. J'étais sûre qu'elle n'avait jamais suspecté que je puisse lire Dante. "Et la fierté alors ? Ou la colère ? Votre famille n'est-elle pas coupable de ces pêchés non plus ?" continuai-je en réalisant que je n'aurais pas dû mentionner la colère. Comprendrait-elle que nous suspections son mari de la frapper ?

"Je suis fatiguée," pleurnicha Nessie. "On peut rentrer à la maison ?" Je laissai échapper un sourire de soulagement. Une fois de plus, j'étais sauvée par Nessie.

Dans la voiture, je m'aperçus qu'Alice avait une nouvelle vision. Je montai le son de la radio et entamai une conversation avec Theresa en espérant attirer son attention et celle des cameramen sur moi.

_

* * *

Prochain chapitre : Les règles d'Esme._

_[Mode Saw-__**v2 **__ON]_

_Vous voulez la suite ? Moi, je veux des reviews... Vous savez ce qu'il vous reste à faire !_

_[Mode Saw-__**v2**__ OFF]_


	15. Les règles d'Esme

**Auteur : **BMC1984

**Traductrice :** Moi

**Spoilers :** **-**

**Rating :** T

**Genre(s) : **Humour/Famille

**Disclaimers :** Tout l'univers des Cullen appartient à Stephenie Meyer. L'histoire que vous allez lire appartient à BMC1984. Quand à moi, je ne suis qu'une humble traductrice.

**Notes :** Pour ceux que ça intéresse de lire cette histoire en version originale, le lien se trouve dans mon profil.

**

* * *

- Chapitre 15 : Les règles d'Esme -**

_-PoV Esme-_

-Jour sept-

"Bien, je suis revenue de l'hôtel ce matin," dis-je alors que le cameraman et moi entrions dans la maison vide.

J'étais revenue à la maison ce matin pour découvrir que les Barrett étaient à l'église. Plus qu'une semaine me dis-je. Je n'avais que très peu de souvenirs humains et la plupart d'entre eux n'étaient pas très plaisant. Voir Tim lever la main sur moi m'avait rappellé tous ces souvenirs, ainsi que quelques autres que j'avais réprimé depuis ma transformation. Je me concentrai à nouveau sur le présent.

"Ironique, n'est-ce pas ?" demandai-je au cameraman en montrant la note m'expliquant qu'ils étaient à l'église.

Je pris une feuille de papier et décidai d'écrire la présentation de mes règles.

Environ une heure plus tard, j'entendis la famille approcher. Tim entra, suivit par les enfants.

"Esme, je suis désolé pour mon comportement," dit-il alors qu'il s'approchait de moi.

Même si ce me fut très difficile, j'hochai la tête et lui dis que je le pardonnai.

Je lui expliquai ensuite que j'étais trop énervée pour manger, mais je m'assis tout de même avec eux dans la cuisine. Il était évident que je n'avais pas besoin de manger donc j'utilisai cette opportunité pour le faire se sentir encore plus coupable.

Après déjeuner, je demandai à tout le monde de me rejoindre dans le salon.

"Tim, je réalise que nos vies sont très différentes, mais personne ne m'a jamais traité comme vous l'avez fait il y a deux jours." Okay, ce n'était peut-être pas tout à fait vrai, mais je n'avais jamais été traitée ainsi depuis ma renaissance.

"J'ai passé toute la journée de hier à réfléchir à ce dont cette famille a besoin." Je jetai un coup d'oeil aux enfants. "Kristi, Sean, vous avez bien trop de responsabilité pour des enfants de votre âge. A partir de demain, vous n'aurez plus d'activité extra-scolaire dont vous n'avez pas envie."

"Donc plus de bénévolat ?" me demanda Sean en souriant.

"Exact, comme ça, vous pouvez rentrer plus tôt pour faire vos devoirs et ainsi avoir un peu de temps libre ensuite."

"Et les pom-poms girls ? Je dois aller à l'entraînement !" s'exclama Kristi.

"Et j'ai football !" réalisa Sean.

"Si vous voulez continuer, ça me va," leur dis-je. Je ne voulais définitivement pas empêcher ces enfants de faire ce qu'ils aimaient.

"Jenny, pas de danse classique cette semaine." Je vis un sourire apparaître sur son visage. Je lui en avais parlé au cours de la semaine, et j'avais découvert qu'elle n'aimait pas la danse classique. Elle aurait préféré faire du coloriage ou de la peinture. "Je nous ai inscrites à un cours d'art mère/fille." Le sourire sur son visage s'agrandit.

"Art ? Ne pensez-vous pas que c'est une perte de temps ?" me demanda Tim. Je voyais bien qu'il n'était pas heureux des règles que j'avais déjà énoncé et ça l'énervait encore plus.

"J'ai décidé que si Kristi prenait la voiture pour qu'elle et Sean aillent à leur entraînement, alors on gagnerait encore plus de temps."

Tim se leva de sa chaise et commença à me crier dessus. "Ils ne peuvent pas ne pas être surveillés toute la journée !"

"Tim," lui rappelai-je. "Ils seront surveillés à l'école et à l'entraînement. Vous devez apprendre à leurs faire confiance. Ne réalisez-vous pas que Kristi va partir à l'université l'année prochaine ? Relâchez un peu votre autorité, donnez lui des responsabilités. C'est une brave jeune fille. Montrez-lui que vous avez confiance en elle."

Il se rassit et croisa les bras sur sa poitrine. S'il n'appréciait déjà pas tout ça, attendez qu'il découvre ce que j'avais prévu pour lui.

"Puisque j'aurais plus de temps libre le soir, j'ai décidé d'assister à l'entraînement de karaté de Noah. Theresa passe tellement de temps à emmener les enfants partout qu'elle ne prend même pas la peine de passer du temps avec eux."

Je notai que Noah avait l'air excité à l'idée qu'on fasse quelque chose ensemble.

"Maintenant, en ce qui concerne les règles de toute la famille, l'ordinateur ne sera plus mis sous clé. Cela ne signifie pas que vous pourrez faire n'importe quoi, mais créez vous une adresse de messagerie pour discuter avec vos amis."

"Non !" s'exclama à nouveau Tim. "Je ne laisserais pas mes enfants amener des prédateurs sexuels dans ma maison !"

Je soupirai, il commençait vraiment à m'énerver. Si seulement il savait à quel genre de prédateur il avait permit d'entrer dans sa maison.

"On ne parle pas vraiment aux autres. Je ne pense pas que je suis suffisamment proche de qui que ce soit à l'école pour vouloir leurs parler online," m'expliqua Kristi.

"Bien, alors je pense que nous devrions organiser une petite fête. Je veux que chacun d'entre vous invite dix de ses camarades à venir à la maison, mercredi."

"Absolument pas !" Tim était entrain de faire une crise de nerf. "Tout d'abord, nous allons à l'église le mercredi, et de plus, il y école le lendemain."

"Dites à vos amis de venir de dix-huit heures à vingt-deux heures. Comme ça, vous irez quand même au lit à une heure décente," leur dis-je, en ignorant Tim.

"La règle suivante. Je vous ai acheté quelque chose. Un livreur va vous emmener une télé dans la matinée. Regardez MTV ou des chaînes de ce genre. Jenny et Noah, regardez quelques dessins animés," dis-je avant de m'apercevoir que le visage de Tim devenait de plus en plus rouge.

"Et avec la télé, j'ai acheté une PS3," Sean était pratiquement entrain de sauter sur son siège. Il me faisait penser à Emmett avec toute cette excitation.

"C'est l'une de ces consoles vidéo, n'est-ce pas ?" demanda Tim.

"Ouais papa, c'est trop cool. Les autres à l'école en parlent tout le temps." Sean était terriblement excité et Tim essayait de gâcher son plaisir.

"Ce sont les jeux du Démon," dit-il sévèrement.

"Okay, encore une règle de plus."

"J'ai suivi votre régime toute la semaine. Et comme vous l'avez remarqué, ça m'a rendu malade toute la semaine," dis-je en me remémorant toutes les fois où je n'avais pas été capable de dissimuler ma nourriture et où j'avais dû me précipiter dans la salle de bain pour vomir.

"Cette semaine, nous allons tous être végétariens."

Les enfants avaient tous l'air d'être inquiets à cause de cette règle. Ils pourraient le supporter une semaine. Je m'inquiétais plus au sujet de Tim.

"Mais je vais chasser dimanche. Je peux toujours chasser, non ? On aura besoin de manger lorsque vous partirez et que ces stupides règles seront finies," me dit Tim, avec colère.

"Non, pas de chasse," lui dis-je en souriant. J'avais dû me glisser par la fenêtre de l'hôtel et courir sur trentes kilomètres pour pouvoir chasser la nuit dernière. Je savais que je ne pourrais pas le refaire, donc si je ne pouvais pas chasser, il ne le pourrait pas non plus.

Je laissai ensuite les enfants partir, il y avait des choses dont Tim et moi avions besoin de parler en privé, en tout cas, aussi privé que possible avec des caméras tout autour.

Je ne pus m'empêcher de sourire alors que les enfants me serraient dans leurs bras et me remerciaient pour le changement de règles. Si Tim était en colère auparavant, il était fou de rage maintenant.

"Ecoutez, je savais à quoi je m'engageais en faisant ça, mais je n'ai pas besoin que tout le monde connaisse ma vie privée. Que vont pensez mes collègues, et les gens de l'église ?" plaida-t-il.

"Ecoutez, cette émission ne m'amuse pas non plus," lui rappelai-je. Je me rappelai ensuite que Jasper et Emmett allaient me le payer lorsque je rentrerais à la maison.

"J'ai passé quelques coups de fil hier, et j'ai trouvé une réunion des Alcooliques Anonymes dans une église pas très loin. Vous ALLEZ vous rendre à ces réunions. Je vous ai aussi inscrit dans un cours pour apprendre à contrôler votre colère," lui expliquai-je, surprise par le calme avec lequel je gérai cette conversation.

"Esme, s'il vous plaît," continua Tim.

"Avez-vous déjà frappé votre femme ?" lui demandai-je, plus directement que ce que j'avais prévu.

Je vis des larmes briller dans ses yeux et il se prit la tête entre les main. Je m'assis à côté de lui.

"Vous ne savez pas comme elle est ?" chuchota-t-il. "Ne vous méprenez pas, j'aime ma femme, et j'aime Dieu, mais c'est elle qui pousse les enfants, qui les coupe du monde, qui nous force à aller à l'église."

Quelque chose dans sa voix ne sonnait pas juste. C'était un jeu pour la caméra, il n'était pas sincère.

"Donc, ça vous donne le droit de la frapper ?" demandai-je.

"Non, c'est juste si difficile," dit-il en mettant sa main sur ma jambe.

Je me tendis, peut-être que ce n'était pas ce que je croyais. Lentement, sa main remonta sur ma jambe alors qu'il plaçait son autre main sur mon épaule avant de la faire glisser lentement vers ma poitrine.

Je sautai sur mes pieds, peut-être un peu plus vite qu'une humaine normale.

"Ça va pas ? Vous êtes malade !" lui criai-je en quittant la pièce. Le cameraman me suivit immédiatement.

"Ramenez moi à l'hôtel immédiatement !" grognai-je.

Un des assistant appela immédiatement un taxi.

"Je n'ai jamais été aussi dégoûtée par quelqu'un auparavant !" dis-je à la caméra alors que je luttai pour contrôler mes tremblements. "Que se passe-t-il vraiment dans cette maison ?"

L'assistant me rejoignit en courant et m'expliqua que le taxi serait là dans une vingtaine de minutes. Il me demanda ensuite si je voulais finir l'émission.

"Oui," répondis-je. "Si je peux faire quoi que ce soit pour cette famille, j'aimerais essayer."

J'arriverais à gérer ça songeai-je en me rappelant qui j'étais. Au besoin, je pourrais toujours le tuer. Je me souris à moi-même à cette pensée. Carlisle était fortement opposé à l'idée de blesser qui que ce soit, mais je pense que pour Tim, même lui ferait une exception.

J'étais de retour dans ma chambre d'hôtel lorsqu'un assistant toqua à la porte.

"Je sais que ça a été une dure journée pour vous," s'excusa-t-il, "mais j'ai votre frère au téléphone. Il dit que c'est une urgence, votre mère vient de mourir."

"Quoi ?" demandai-je, choquée. Pas par le fait que je venais de me découvrire un frère qui m'informait que notre mère venait de mourir, elle était morte depuis plus de quatre-vingts ans; mais qui pouvait bien m'appeler ?"

J'attrapai son portable. "Allô ?"

_

* * *

_**Prochain chapitre : Mercredi 1e septembre !**

* * *

Prochain chapitre : Les règles de Theresa.

_[Mode Saw-__**v2 **__ON]_

_Vous voulez la suite ? Moi, je veux des reviews... Vous savez ce qu'il vous reste à faire !_

_[Mode Saw-__**v2**__ OFF]_


	16. Les règles de Theresa

**Auteur : **BMC1984

**Traductrice :** Moi

**Spoilers :** **-**

**Rating :** T

**Genre(s) : **Humour/Famille

**Disclaimers :** Tout l'univers des Cullen appartient à Stephenie Meyer. L'histoire que vous allez lire appartient à BMC1984. Quand à moi, je ne suis qu'une humble traductrice.

**Notes :** Pour ceux que ça intéresse de lire cette histoire en version originale, le lien se trouve dans mon profil.

* * *

**- Chapitre 16 : Les règles de Theresa -**

_-PoV Edward-_

-Jour Sept-

J'étais assis en face en face de Theresa, Bella et Alice étaient assises à côté de moi. Jasper était à côté d'Alice alors que Rose était assise sur les genoux d'Emmett dans un des larges fauteuils. Carlisle était debout près d'elle et on attendait tous Nessie.

"Où est Renesmee ?" demanda Theresa. Elle n'avait pensé qu'à ça depuis les dix dernières minutes, et elle commençait à s'impatienter.

"Elle était entrain de jouer dehors, elle ne devrait plus tarder. Je lui ai dit que le changement de règles aurait lieu cet après-midi," dit Bella.

On essayait de gagner du temps. J'avais entendu Theresa dire qu'elle voulait interdire à Jake d'entrer dans la maison. On avait l'intention de laisser entrer Scruffy la nuit mais on était pas sûr que Theres soit d'accord, vu que sa dernière rencontre avec Scruffy ne s'était pas très bien déroulée. On avait décidé de les laisser passer un peu de temps ensemble avant qu'il ne puisse plus venir; sous sa forme humaine en tout cas.

"Je vais la chercher," dit Bella en sautant sur ses pieds et en se précipitant vers la porte.

Je grognai suffisamment bas pour que seuls les vampires puissent m'entendre, les pensées actuelles de Theresa étaient fixées sur ce qu'elle allait changer dans la vie de Nessie. C'était injuste, elle ne comprenait pas et je ne pouvais pas lui expliquer. Ma fille est forte, elle s'en sortira, me rappelai-je.

_Une main courant sur la jambe d'Esme, une autre main s'approchant de sa poitrine._

J'eus un aperçu de la vision d'Alice. Je tournai la tête vers elle, elle tremblait visiblement et Jasper ignora la règle de Carlisle et plaça son bras autour de ses épaules.

Je me levai, me rappelant constamment que je devais avancer à vitesse humaine et je sortis de la maison pour me rendre directement dans les bois. Je ne m'arrêtai qu'une fois que je fus sûr d'être suffisamment loin de la maison. Je sortis mon portable et tapai frénétiquemment 411, essayant d'avoir désespérément d'avoir le numéro de quelqu'un travaillant à ABC.

Après avoir appelé onze numéros différents et avoir été transféré quatorze fois, je priai pour qu'il ne soit pas trop tard. Je fus finalement au téléphone avec l'un des assistants qui suivait les Barrett. J'avais rapidement besoin d'une histoire, heureusement que des années de mensonges m'avaient permis de réfléchir vite.

Je lui expliquai donc que j'étais le frère d'Esme et que notre mère venait de mourir. Ça semblait être une histoire suffisamment bonne pour lui permettre de parler à sa famille. Les règles étaient strictes concernant les contacts entre membres d'une famille mais cette excuse marcha.

"Allo ?" entendis-je Esme demander suspicieusement. Sa voix était faible, défaite, je ne l'avais jamais entendue être aussi déprimée.

"Esme, est-ce que ça va ?" demandai-je difficilement, j'étais presque incapable de parler. La colère me submergeait, je voulais traquer Esme, retrouver cette famille et le tuer.

"Oh, E..." Elle s'arrêta, ne voulant pas utiliser mon nom. Les caméras étaient probablement entrain de la filmer.

"Esme, Alice a vu...est-ce qu'il...?" Esme était une mère pour moi, ça me blessait de penser à elle dans une situation aussi répugnante.

"Ne t'inquiète pas pour moi. J'irais bien. Comment va...papa ? Est-ce qu'il le sait ?" Je compris qu'elle parlait de Carlisle et lui répondit.

"Non."

"S'il te plaît, ne lui dis rien pour le moment."

"Mais maman..." Je crus l' entendre sangloter lorsque je l'appelai comme ça. Ce n'était pas que je n'avais jamais utilisé ce mot auparavant, elle savait que je l'aimais comme ma propre mère, c"était juste que cette semaine avait été très dure pour nous tous.

"Ne lui dis rien. Tu m'entends ? Il faut que je reste là pour le moment. Je peux prendre soin de moi. Tu ne comprends pas à quel point ces gens ont besoin d'aide." Elle s'arrêta en réalisant qu'elle en disait peut-être trop devant les caméras.

Je savais que je ne pourrais pas la faire changer d'avis. Je pouvais seulement imaginer quelle genre de vie les enfants de cette autre famille avaient.

"Je ne lui dirais rien," lui promis-je.

"Merci. Je t'aime," chuchota-t-elle.

"Je t'aime aussi, maman," dis-je avant de raccrocher et de retourner à la maison.

"Désolé," dis-je en entrant dans la pièce. J'étais toujours énervé par ce qui se passait avec Esme. Je m'assis à côté de Bella qui était maintenant installée sur le canapé avec Nessie. Elle m'avait vu au téléphone avec Esme et elle m'avait entendu lui promettre de ne pas informer Carlisle. Alice me sourit et hocha la tête, me faisant comprendre que tout irait bien pour elle.

J'entendis quelques-unes des pensées de Theresa et me rappelai soudainement qu'on devait toujours entendre les nouvelles règles.

Carlisle regarda Theresa et lui dit qu'on était prêts pour ses règles.

"Ça a été une semaine...euh intéressante. Je vais commencer par les règles individuelles. Nessie, en tant que benjamine de la famille, je pense que tu as été hautement négligée. Tu es bien trop livrée à toi-même. Pour le reste de la semaine, tu seras sous ma supervision constante." _Stupide salope_

Je jetai un coup d'oeil à Renesmee et m'assurai qu'elle comprenne que je ne tolérerais pas un tel langage.

_Désolée, papa._

Je la regardai tourner la tête vers Jake, sachant que lui aussi serait déçu de l'entendre parler comme ça.

Cela attira aussi l'attention de Theresa.

_Je dois me débarrasser de ce garçon._

On savait tous ce qui allait arriver. Nessie allait s'assurer de lui faire payer le fait qu'elle se débarrasse de Jake.

"Ce qui m'amène à ma règle suivante pour Nessie. Tu es bien trop jeune pour passer autant de temps avec un homme bien plus vieux que toi." _Ce n'est pas juste !_

Je souris à Nessie, si seulement elle savait ce que la troisième règle allait être.

"Je pense qu'il est l'heure pour toi de partir," dit Theresa à Jacob en pointant la porte du doigt.

"Sûr, sûr, Ness, je te verrais plus tard."

_Attends demain._

J'écoutai les pensées de Jake alors qu'il passait à côté de moi en me faisant un clin d'oeil.

"Okay, maintenant que l'un de nos problèmes est réglé, j'ai encore une règle pour Renesmee."

Je pris la main de Bella dans la mienne, elle n'allait pas apprécier.

"Je ne sais pas ce qui s'est passé la semaine dernière mais j'ai eu l'impression que tu voulais avoir un bébé."

_Je pense aussi qu'elle veut porter l'enfant de Jake mais ce serait innapproprié de dire ça sur une chaîne nationale._

"Alors," continua-t-elle. "J'ai une petite surprise pour toi." Theresa fouilla dans un grand sac à ses pieds et en sortit une poupée.

"Cette poupée va nous dire quelle mère tu ferais. Si elle pleure, tu devras la nourrir, la changer, ou la porter. J'ai un petit ordinateur qui me dira à quel point tu t'occupes bien d'elle."

_Qu'est-ce que c'est que ça ? Je ne veux pas avoir d'enfant. Stupide salope, j'étais le bébé qu'elle a vu. Je ne veux pas avoir d'enfants. Papa._

Je vis Renesmee me regarder pour obtenir de l'aide. Je me contentai d'hausser les épaules. Ma petite fille grandissait trop vite. D'ici deux ans, Jake et elle sortiraient ensemble. Je ne voulais pas encore avoir des petits-enfants.

Bella fut horrifiée de voir Nessie porter la poupée.

Je sentis sa main serrer la mienne alors qu'elle levait son bouclier.

_Wow, elle grandit vite. _Une image d'elle portant Nessie lui traversa l'esprit.

Je souris et serrai sa main d'une manière rassurante.

"Ensuite," continua Theresa, "Bella et Alice, j'ai parlé avec l'entraîneuse de l'équipe de Pom-pom Girls. Elle a dit qu'elle serait heureuse de vous avoir dans l'équipe pendant une semaine. Vous pourrez encourager Jasper et Edward, le coach de l'équipe de football américain a dit qu'il les laisserait s'entraîner avec l'équipe. Il ne peut pas promettre que vous prendrez part au match, d'après ce que j'ai entendu l'équipe est plutôt bonne cette année, ils arriveront peut-être aux championnats inter-états. Mais si vous êtes assez doué, vous pourrez peut-être jouer quelques minutes." _On pourra leur montrer comment les Cullen jouent au foot._

Je regardai Jasper et il me fit un clin d'oeil.

_Je voulais jouer au foot. J'ai le physique parfait pour ça. Je ferais un bon défenseur._

Est-ce qu'Emmett était jaloux ? Sérieusement, je donnerais n'importe quoi pour y échapper.

Je croisai mes bras sur mon torse, montrant ainsi mon dégoût pour cette décision de Theresa.

_Edward, tu vas adorer Bella dans son uniforme. J'ai hâte de voir Jasper dans cette tenue de footballeur, la manière dont ça va mettre en valeur ses adorables petites fesses..._

Je regardai Alice. Elle me rendit mon regard et essaya de penser à autre chose, mais ça ne marcha pas. On étais tous stressés et en manque de sexe.

Jasper sentit les émotions d'Alice et envoya des vagues d'excitation dans la pièce.

Carlisle toussa bruyamment pour attirer l'attention de Jasper, lui faisant comprendre qu'il devait arrêter avant que les choses ne deviennent incontrôlables.

"Emmett, Rose, je ne vous ai pas oublié," dit Theresa en souriant. "Je vous ai dit que j'étais d'accord avec votre mariage, ce qui est vrai. Vous n'êtes pas mes enfants et si vos parents vous permettent ce genre de comportements, tant que vous avez la bénédiction de Dieu, ça me va." _On est sauvés. Elle ne va pas nous forcer à faire quoi que ce soit d'embarrassant. Peut-être qu'Emmett est plus intelligent que ce que je pensais._

"Je vous ai cependant pris rendez-vous avec un conseiller matrimonial," continua Theresa.

_On avait pas besoin de cette femme pour savoir qu'ils avaient besoin de voir un conseiller matrimonial. Je le leur dit depuis cinquante ans._

Je souris à Carlisle. Apparemment, nos pensées étaient sur la même longueur d'onde.

"Et Emmett," continua Theresa. "J'ai parlé avec un autre médecin qui sera peut-être capable de t'aider avec tes problèmes d'intimité."

On ne put pas s'empêcher de rire. Avant même de nous en rendre compte, Jasper, Alice, Bella, Carlisle et moi étions effondrés de rire.

"Désolé," dit Carlisle en retrouvant son calme. "Emmett, c'était inapproprié. Je suis désolé."

_Wow, j'ai dit ça en restant impassible._

Je rigolai en entendant les pensées de Carlisle.

"Okay, si tout le monde est prêt à m'écouter," dit Theresa en faisant les cent pas devant nous, "Il va y avoir quelques règles pour toute la famille aussi. Tout d'abord, on va tous dîner ensemble, comme une famille."

"Ensuite, on va tous s'asseoir et avoir une conversation sur l'importance de l'abstinence. Nessie, au vue de la manière dont cette famille gère les choses, je pense que c'est important que tu y assistes. Bella, Jasper, j'ai cru comprendre que vous êtiez célibataire. Edward, je veux que ta petite-amie vienne aussi."

Petite-amie ? Je regardai autour de moi, personne ne m'avait dit que j'avais une petite-amie.

_Oh merde, j'ai oublié._

Je regardai Rosalie et lui fis comprendre qu'elle ferait mieux de me dire ce qui se passait.

_Ben, je croyais qu'elle commençait à se poser des questions sur toi et Bella donc je lui ai dit que tu avais une petite-amie. Et euh...toi et Jessica êtes plutôt bruyant._

Jessica. On était plus à Forks mais je savais de qui elle parlait.

"Theresa, on a euh...rompu," l'informai-je.

"Oh, Edward, je suis vraiment désolée. Je croyais que tu l'aimais vraiment," gloussa Bella.

"Okay, pour la conversation," dit Theresa, en attirant à nouveau notre attention. "Ce sera mercredi soir, après l'église. Carlisle, vous rentrerez chaque soir pour dîner et vous vous joindrez à nous à l'église. Vous venez à la maison et êtes de garde avec vos enfants comme vous l'êtes à l'hôpital."

"Oui, ma'ame," répondit Carlisle.

_Je ferais mieux d'être là, qui sait ce que ces enfants vont faire cette semaine._

Je souris, pauvre Carlisle. On avait vraiment rendu sa vie misérable, on allait devoir se rattraper.

_Pourquoi ne l'a-t-elle pas encore dit ? Je l'ai vu...peut-être qu'elle a oublié._

Je vis une expression de soulagement traverser le visage d'Alice.

"Encore deux règles," dit Theresa. "Tout d'abord, j'en ai marre de ce régime végétarien. Nous allons ajouter de la viande dans nos menus, et je vous ai acheté des tenues de chasse pour que nous puissions tous aller chasser dimanche." _Je vais lui montrer ce qu'est la chasse._

Jasper sourit.

"Notre famille est ouverte aux nouvelles expériences," dit Carlisle en essayant de changer de sujet avant qu'on ne fasse quelques remarques innappropriées.

"Okay, alors j'espère que la prochaine règle sera bien acceptée. Je veux que vous appreniez ce que c'est de vivre sans toutes vos possessions matérielles. J'ai été abasourdie de voir les sommes exorbitantes que vous dépensiez en vêtements."

"Je suis d'accord," dit Carlisle en hochant la tête.

"Carlisle, cette cravate Burberry que tu portes coûte 180 $" lui cria Alice.

"Et tu l'as acheté," lui rappela Carlisle.

Je rigolai en voyant la petite scène d'Alice. Elle avait vu cette scène et décidé de se battre. En fait, elle avait déjà choisit la moitié des nouvelles choses qu'elle voulait acheter.

"Ce n'est pas juste !" cria Alice en tapant du pied.

"Oh, ça ne concerne pas qu'Alice," nous rappela Theresa.

"Demain, après vos entraînements lorsque vous rentrerez, les filles, vous ferez le tri dans vos vêtements. Je veux trois sacs poubelles remplis de vêtements pour chacune d'entre vous." Emmett rigola, et Rosalie grogna. Alice tapait toujours du pied en sanglotant.

"Emmett, ça te concerne aussi. Je veux que toi et Jasper donniez certains de vos jeux vidéo, il n'y a pas de raison que vous en ayez autant. Je veux que cette boîte soit remplie de jeux vidéos," dit Theresa en leur tendant une boîte.

"Edward, ne va pas croire que je t'ai oublié. Voici une boîte," dit-elle alors que je restai assis là à fixer la boîte. "Remplis-là avec certains de tes CDs et disques," dit-elle froidement. Réalisait-elle à quel point certain de ces enregistrements étaient précieux ?

Theresa resta là, à nous regarder avec une expression torve sur le visage.

_Je vais remettre cette famille dans le droit chemin._

Je rigolai en entendant les pensées de Theresa, cette semaine allait être très amusante.

Alice plaça une main sur sa bouche et je réalisai qu'elle avait une autre vision. Je vis ce qui allait arriver demain. Je souris joyeusement, en comptant les minutes qui nous séparaient de demain.

_

* * *

Prochain chapitre : Premier jour avec les nouvelles règles (1/3)_

_[Mode Saw-__**v2 **__ON]_

_Vous voulez la suite ? Moi, je veux des reviews... Vous savez ce qu'il vous reste à faire !_

_[Mode Saw-__**v2**__ OFF]_


	17. 1e jour avec les nouvelles règles I

**Auteur : **BMC1984

**Traductrice :** Moi

**Spoilers :** **-**

**Rating :** T

**Genre(s) : **Humour/Famille

**Disclaimers :** Tout l'univers des Cullen appartient à Stephenie Meyer. L'histoire que vous allez lire appartient à BMC1984. Quand à moi, je ne suis qu'une humble traductrice.

**Notes :** Pour ceux que ça intéresse de lire cette histoire en version originale, le lien se trouve dans mon profil.

* * *

**- Chapitre 17 : Premier jour avec les nouvelles règles (1/3) -**

_-PoV Bella-_

"Bella, c'est pas bon," me dit Alice lorsqu'on entra dans notre chambre.

On venait juste de découvrir les règles de la nouvelle maman et même si Alice les connaissait déjà avant, je me dis qu'elle venait vraiment de percuter.

"Ce n'est que pour une semaine, Alice," gloussai-je en voyant l'expression de son visage. "Tu as l'éternité pour aller faire du shopping."

"Non, Bella, c'est pas ça."

Je relevai la tête du message que j'étais entrain d'envoyer à Edward pour regarder Alice.

"Bella, il va y avoir du soleil, demain."

Je m'assis et y réfléchis un instant. La chaîne météo avait annoncé un jour couvert et pluvieux...quelle surprise, c'est pour ça qu'on vivait là. Mais j'avais appris à ne pas douter de la voyante.

"Tu sais, Alice, pour quelqu'un qui peut prédire le futur, tu n'as pas prédit ma solution," lui dis-je en envoyant mon message à Edward.

"Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ?" me demanda Alice, vexée que j'ai eu une idée à laquelle elle n'avait pas pensé.

Je la laissai se concentrer une minute avant qu'une vision ne lui vienne.

J'avais décidé que si Carlisle appelait l'école dans la matinée pour annoncer qu'on avait une urgence familiale, ils n'appelleraient pas la maison et Theresa ne saurait pas qu'on avait pas été en cours.

"Bien joué, mais tu oublies que toi et moi sommes censées devenir pom-pom girls."

"On refuse. Laisse-la nous crier dessus demain soir. Ça vaut mieux que d'être exposés. On peut partir vingt minutes plus tôt et nous mettre à l'abri avant que ça devienne trop ensoleillé," expliquai-je.

"Je vais envoyer un message à Carlisle pour lui dire qu'il devra appeler l'école demain matin," me dit Alice en sortant son portable. "Je ferais mieux de prévenir Jazz aussi."

"Je m'occupe d'Emmett et de Rose." Je n'avais pas besoin de mentionner Edward. Depuis qu'on était séparés de force, on avait passé la plupart de nos nuits à nous envoyer des messages.

Ce n'était pas aussi satisfaisant que d'entendre sa voix, mais lire certaines des choses qu'il avait prévu de me faire en valait la peine. Pauvre Jasper, recevoir des messages coquins d'Alice n'était pas suffisant pour le soulager des tensions qui flottaient entre nos deux chambres.

**ooOoo**

Le matin suivant, on partit tous en avance en disant à Theresa qu'on avait oublié qu'il y avait un pep rally **(1) **aujourd'hui. Je ne savais pas ce qui était le plus triste, que Theresa pensait qu'on allait à un pep rally, ou que tout au fond d'elle, Alice avait vraiment envie d'y aller.

On se rendit tous vers notre zone de chasse habituelle dans la forêt. On se mit ensuite en couple pour chasser. Edward et moi, on attrapa une paire de cerfs et après avoir mangé, on se trouva un coin tranquille pour s'allonger. J'admirai ensuite mon dieu de marbre scintillant.

"A quoi tu penses ?" me demanda-t-il avec un sourire en coin parfait.

"Je te le dirais pas," souris-je en me tournant vers lui.

"Je pourrais toujours t'y forcer." Il bondit sur moi et ses lèvres rejoignirent immédiatement les miennes.

"Je pourrais toujours te montrer," chuchotai-je lorsque nos lèvres se séparèrent.

Je plaçai ma main sur sa joue et on fut instantanément de retour dans notre clairière. Depuis ma transformation, certains de mes souvenirs humains étaient devenus flous mais notre premier jour dans notre clairière était gravé dans ma mémoire.

"Hey Em, tu me dois cinquante dollars." Notre moment fut rapidement interrompu par Jasper.

"Ils ont parié sur le fait qu'ils nous surprendraient en pleine action," me chuchota Edward à l'oreille.

"Je t'avais dit de ne pas parier contre lui," se moqua Rose. "C'est d'Edward qu'on parle."

"Bah, tu sais, depuis la transformation de Bella, il est plus euh...actif," répondit Emmett.

"Pour ton information, on s'est envoyé en l'air comme des malades dans cet arbre avant," dis-je en me redressant et en pointant un arbre situé au nord.

Toutes leurs mâchoires tombèrent.

Okay, peut-être que c'était un petit mensonge, mais j'avais appris depuis longtemps que je devais calmer les ardeurs d'Emmett ou il passerait son temps à se mêler de notre vie sexuelle à Edward et moi.

"Okay alors...rendez-vous à la maison lorsque les cours sont censés se finir," nous dit Alice en me faisant un clin d'oeil.

J'attendis que le reste de la famille parte avant de me tourner à nouveau vers Edward.

"C'était quel arbre encore ?" sourit Edward en m'attirant sur son dos pour courir jusqu'à l'extrémité de la clairière avant de bondir sur l'arbre que j'avais désigné du doigt.

**ooOoo**

On rentra à la maison un peu plus tard que d'habitude en espérant que tout le monde serait arrivé avant nous pour subir le plus gros de la colère. Alice devait avoir vu ça parce que Rose et Emmett étaient les seuls à être rentrés. On passa le pas de la porte pour voir Theresa courir vers nous.

"Pourquoi n'êtes-vous pas à l'entraînement ?" cria-t-elle.

"Pas envie," dis-je en passant à côté d'elle.

"Bella," hurla-t-elle alors que je m'éloignai.

Je fus reconnaissante qu'Edward l'arrête. Je m'arrêtai dans les escaliers pour écouter leur conversation.

"Theresa, s'il vous plaît, je vous promets qu'on ira tous les deux demain. On avait l'intention d'y aller, Bella était en route pour l'entraînement mais elle a entendu d'autres filles parler d'elle. Elle a des problèmes de confiance en elle et donc elle est venue me chercher pour me demander de la ramener à la maison." Je n'avais jamais été plus heureuse qu'il soit un aussi bon acteur.

Theresa n'avait pas l'air amusée. "Edward, elle a besoin de faire ça à cause de ses problèmes de confiance en elle."

"Je viens juste de calmer ses pleurs. Vous allez la rendre suicidaire," gronda Edward.

"Oh pitié," dit Theresa en contournant Edward.

"Elle a déjà essayé !"

"Quoi ?" C'était la première fois que j'entendais une véritable inquiétude dans la voix de Theresa.

"Il y a quelques années, son petit ami l'a quitté et elle a fait une dépression," expliqua Edward.

Je fermai les yeux en comprenant que l'histoire allait être révélée. Je savais pourquoi Edward faisait ça mais penser à cette période de ma vie me faisait toujours mal.

"Elle souffrait. Il y avait de grandes falaises près de l'endroit où on vivait et elle a décidé de sauter."

"Mais elle ne l'a pas fait ?" demanda Theresa.

"Si, elle l'a fait," répondit doucement Edward. "Elle a failli se noyer mais elle s'en est sortie."

"Comment quelqu'un peut-il aimer quelqu'un d'autre au point de vouloir mourir ?" demanda Theresa.

"Il est évident que vous n'avez jamais été amoureuse," dit séchement Edward avant de sortir de la pièce.

**ooOoo**

_-PoV Theresa-_

Il l'aime, réalisai-je. Elle n'est pas assez bien pour lui. Il est talentueux et magnifique, ce n'est qu'une simple petite fille. Je repoussai rapidement ces pensées hors de mon esprit. J'aurais le temps de leur parler ce soir

Je retournai voir Renesmee. Elle était assise sur une chaise et elle berçait doucement le couffin tout en lisant un livre. Je baissai les yeux vers ses pieds; ce fichu chien était là.

"Renesmee, tu ne peux pas avoir cette chose aussi près du bébé," dis-je en me demandant si je devrais le traîner hors de la maison moi-même ou non. Me rappelant mes expériences passée avec lui, je décidai que non.

"Il ne ferait pas de mal à une mouche," me répondit Renesmée en se penchant pour le caresser.

"Fais-le sortir MAINTENANT !" exigeai-je.

"Papa a dit que je pouvais le garder à l'intérieur. Il va y avoir une vague de froid. Vous n'êtes pas méchante au point de laisser un pauvre animal sans défense dormir dans le froid." Elle me faisait ses yeux de chien battu qui semblaient toujours m'hypnotiser. "Il reste dehors !" exigeai-je. Je n'avais pas lâché cette fille des yeux de toute la journée, il était impossible qu'elle ait appellé Carlisle.

Je jure qu'il y a quelque chose de bizarre avec ce chien. Il gémit avant de se lever et de se diriger vers la porte. Je l'ouvris et le regardai partir avec la queue entre les pattes comme s'il m'avait comprit.

Je regardai l'horloge et réalisai qu'il était temps de commencer à préparer le dîner. Je voulais que ces gens mangent un bon petit plat fait maison. Puisque je n'avais pas eu le temps de chasser pour remplir leur congélateur, je me contentai de gros steaks que j'avais acheté au magasin. J'envisageai d'y ajouter des pommes de terre et des légumes mais décidai ensuite qu'ils ne mangeraient pas leur viande s'il y en avait. Peut-être que demain j'incorporerais de la viande à un plat qu'ils aimaient.

Je courus jusqu'au garage pour attraper des sacs et des boîtes pour que les enfants y rangent leurs affaires après dîner. J'espérai qu'ils coopéreraient.

Je passai pour une sorcière et j'aimai ça. Après avoir passé autant de temps sous les ordres de Tim, j'aimais être celle qui prenait les décisions.

Je vis la voiture d'Alice se garer dans le garage et la regardai sautiller jusque dans la maison. Son costume soulignait parfaitement son attitude. Peut-être qu'il lui restait une chance de vivre une vie normale.

Jasper sortit un sac du coffre et s'approcha de la maison.

"Qu'est-ce qu'il y a dans ce sac ?" demandai-je.

"Des vêtements," répondit-il sans me prêter la moindre attention.

"Ne lui avais-je pas dit de ne pas aller faire du shopping ?" dis-je avec colère.

"Elle n'y a pas été, elle avait un entraînement," répondit-il.

"Elle n'a pas été à l'entraînement," m'expliqua le cameraman.

"Quoi ?" J'étais choquée, d'abord Bella et maintenant Alice.

"L'équipe qui suit les enfants dit qu'ils ont été filmer l'entraînement mais qu'aucun d'entre eux ne s'est présenté," m'expliqua-t-il.

J'étais si furieuse que je ne pouvais plus parler. J'ouvris la bouche pour commencer à crier et me sentis bizarre. J'étais partagée, une partie de moi voulait lui crier dessus, et l'autre avait envie d'éclater de rire.

Mon amusement gagna et avant même que je le réalise, j'étais pliée en deux. Je tournai le dos à la caméra et regardai Jasper. Il souriait en sortant du garage.

Il me fallut un moment pour arrêter de rire; et quand je me calmai enfin, je fus complètement désorientée. Je regardai autour de moi, haussai les épaules et retournai dans la maison en essayant de comprendre ce qu'il venait de se passer.

**ooOoo**

Je finissais le dîner lorsque j'entendis la voiture de Calrisle. Je mis la table et appelai les enfants.

"Dégueu..." dit Rosalie en s'asseyant en en plantant sa fourchette dans son steak.

"Vous savez tous que je suis opposé au meurtre de créatures innocentes," dit Carlisle alors que le reste de la famille s'asseyait. "Mais ce qui est fait est fait et je pense qu'on devrait tous essayer de manger."

"Je préfère ma viande un peu plus saignante en général."

Toute la table éclata de rire. Je regardai Jasper. Venait-il de dire qu'il mangeait de la viande ?

"Je pensais que vous êtiez tous végétariens ?"

"Oh, on l'est maintenant," dit Alice. "Mais avant qu'on vienne vivre avec Carlisle et Esme, on l'était pas. Jasper a eu beaucoup de mal à devenir végétarien."

"Alors vous avez forcé vos enfants à devenir végétariens ?" demandai-je à Carlisle.

"Non, il ne nous a pas forcé," s'énerva Edward alors qu'il coupait un morceau de son steak.

"Désolée, la vision d'Edward est probablement la plus proche de celle de Carlisle. Il pense que vivre autrement ferait de lui un monstre," expliqua Bella.

Wow, ces gens avaient une opinion très stricte sur le sujet. Il y avait quelque chose de bizarre dans la façon dont Bella avait tourné sa phrase mais j'oubliai tout ça lorsque je notai que Renesmee avait mangé pratiquement tout son steak.

"Est-ce que tu as aimé le dîner ?" lui demandai-je.

"C'était pas mal." Son sourire me disait autre chose; elle avait aimé son repas.

"Mais tu ne vas pas finir ça ?" Je montrai le morceau de steak restant dans son assiette.

"Il va faire froid, Scruffy va avoir besoin de manger plus pour garder sa chaleur," expliqua-t-elle en regardant Carlisle.

"Oh pitié," renifla Rosalie. "Ce chien est assez chaud."

"Rose, je ne savais pas que tu avais un faible pour les clébards," lui dit Edward alors que Bella et Emmett éclataient de rire.

"Tu sais ce que je veux dire," s'exclama Rose en se levant. "J'en ai mangé, est-ce que je peux me lever de table ?"

"Oui," dis-je parce que je ne voulais pas l'énerver encore plus.

J'avais l'impression que lorsque je monterais après dîner, il y aurait bien assez de protestations lorsqu'ils devraient se débarrasser de certaines de leurs affaires.

"Tiens Nessie, tu peux donner mon steak à Scruffy. Je pense que je suis d'accord avec Jasper. Je préfère ma viande un peu plus saignante," dit Emmett en suivant Rosalie hors de la pièce.

"Ma'ame, j'ai essayé. Puis-je me lever de table ?" dit Jasper. Je fus si surprise par son doux ton réconfortant que je ne remarquai même pas qu'il n'avait même pas coupé sa viande.

Il y avait quelque chose chez lui qui me faisait me sentir calme et détendue. Bien sûr, il était aussi beau que tous les autres, mais il était différent.

Alice, qui avait mangé la majorité de son plat, sourit et suivit Jasper.

Edward et Bella, à ma plus grande surprise, avaient silencieusement mangé la majorité de leur nourriture et ils partirent en demandant à Nessie de venir avec eux, presque comme s'ils savaient que je voulais être seule avec Carlisle.

"Vous êtes un hypocrite, vous savez ? Vous forcez vos enfants à manger ça et vous ne le faîtes pas ?" Je n'arrivai pas à croire à son audace.

"Non, je ne les ai pas forcé, je leur ai dit d'essayer. Je ne pensais pas qu'aucun d'entre eux mangeraient. C'était leur décision et je prends la mienne," dit-il en attrapant son assiette et en la vidant dans l'assiette réservée à Scruffy.

"Je suis rentré comme vous me l'avez demandé, j'irais à l'église avec vous, je ferais des dévotions avec vous, je passerais plus de temps avec ma famille, mais je n'irais pas à l'encontre de mes croyances," dit-il en sortant de la pièce.

"Bien, je suppose qu'il est temps d'apprendre à ces enfants quelques petites choses sur la charité," dis-je en attrapant mes sacs et mes boîtes avant de monter à l'étage.

**

* * *

(1) Rassemblement de professeurs et d'étudiants pour encourager les équipes sportives avant les rencontres interscolaires.**

_

* * *

Prochain chapitre : Premier jour avec les nouvelles règles (2/3)_

_[Mode Saw-__**v2 **__ON]_

_Vous voulez la suite ? Moi, je veux des reviews... Vous savez ce qu'il vous reste à faire !_

_[Mode Saw-__**v2**__ OFF]_


	18. 1e jour avec les nouvelles règles II

**Auteur : **BMC1984

**Traductrice :** Moi

**Spoilers :** **-**

**Rating :** T

**Genre(s) : **Humour/Famille

**Disclaimers :** Tout l'univers des Cullen appartient à Stephenie Meyer. L'histoire que vous allez lire appartient à BMC1984. Quand à moi, je ne suis qu'une humble traductrice.

**Notes :** Pour ceux que ça intéresse de lire cette histoire en version originale, le lien se trouve dans mon profil.

* * *

**- Chapitre 18 : Premier jour avec les nouvelles règles (2/3) -**

_-PoV Edward-_

"Edward, je t'ai amené une boîte. Puis-je t'aider à te débarrasser de certains de tes CDs et disques ?" me dit Theresa en toquant à la porte de ma chambre.

_C'est bon, Edward, laisse-la faire, j'ai un plan._

Carlisle hocha la tête d'une manière rassurante lorsque je leur ouvris la porte.

Après avoir ouvert la porte, je commençai à attraper quelques-uns de mes CDs. J'essayai de ne pas attraper ce qui ne pourrait pas être facilement remplacé chez un disquaire; mais j'étais quand même frustré. J'adorais ma collection musicale car elle me rappelait chaque émotion que j'avais ressentis lorsque j'avais acheté ces disques; les choses qui s'étaient passées lorsque les chansons étaient sorties.

Je vis Theresa étudier certains de mes disques.

"Certains de ses disques sont très vieux," commenta-t-elle.

"Le plus vieux que j'ai remonte à 1910, il appartenait à ma mère, euh...elle l'a reçu en héritage," expliquai-je.

"Puis-je le voir?"

Est-ce qu'elle était folle? Elle voulait que je me débarasse de mes disques, je n'allais certainement pas lui montrer le seul qui avait réellement appartenu à ma mère.

"Non," dis-je plutôt froidement.

Je regardai mes CDs en essayant d'en trouver quelques-uns de plus dont je pourrais me séparer. Je choisis quelques CDs de Bob Dylan, des Beatles, de the Clash, de Velvet Underground, et d'Elvis. Tout simplement parce que je les avais tous en disque, et que ces CDs n'étaient que de simples doubles pour ma voiture.

"Mozart, Buddy Holly, Bach, Elvis, Debussy, l'album blanc..." J'écoutai Theresa lister mes disques.

_Comment ça se fait que ce gamin ait une telle collection? Non seulement il est magnifique et talentueux, ses goûts musicaux sont incroyables. Je m'attendais à ce qu'il ait des Cds de rap et de rock diabolique._

"Tu as l'album blanc? Comment?" me demanda-t-elle en agrippant l'album avec stupéfaction.

Je ne pouvais pas vraiment lui expliquer que je l'avais acheté moi-même, que je me rappelai de l'invasion Britannique.

"Il appartenait à ma mère," dis-je avec nonchalance tout en continuant à trier mes CDs. Je souris en imaginant ma mère écouter les Beatles; elle avait l'esprit vraiment ouvert, elle les aurait peut-être aimé. Je fus soudainement triste en pensant à toutes les expériences que mes parents avaient loupé.

_Dans la boîte? Suis-je vraiment aussi cruelle? Ça fait du bien cependant._

"Dans la boîte," dit-elle en le laissant tomber dedans. Elle l'avait juste laissé tomber dans une boîte. "Ce disque coûte probablement dans les vingt-cinq milles dollars!" m'exclamai-je, pas vraiment inquiet pour l'argent mais avec un peu de chance, elle réaliserait à quel point c'était ridicule de se débarasser de quelque chose d'aussi précieux.

"Ils peuvent le vendre aux enchères, et utiliser l'argent pour autre chose," dit-elle en ramassant sa boîte et en quittant ma chambre. Avant de partir, elle se tourna vers Jasper. "Jasper, va rejoindre Emmett dans la salle de jeu, je vais descendre pour vous aider à vous débarasser de certains de vos jeux."

_C'est bon, j'ai un plan. Je n'approuve peut-être pas la quantité d'argent que vous dépensez parfois, mais ça, ça n'est pas juste non plus._

Je regardai Carlisle et souris; en espérant qu'il serait capable d'arranger les choses.

* * *

_-PoV Alice-_

Quelqu'un toqua à la porte.

"Entrez," grognai-je en regardant Bella.

J'avais vu ce qui était arrivé à Edward et même si je ne voyais aucun problème avec le plan de Carlisle, je ne voulais pas être séparée de mes vêtements jusqu'à la semaine prochaine.

"Je vous ai ramené un sac à chacune. Je veux de jolis vêtements dedans. Des vêtements que vous voudriez voir sur le dos de quelqu'un d'autre." Bella et moi, on se contenta de la fixer.

"Allez!" nous dit Theresa, avec un petit peu trop d'enthousiasme. "Vous vous sentirez probablement mieux après."

Bella se dirigea vers le dressing et attrapa sa plus grosse veste d'hiver. Pas qu'elle en ait vraiment besoin de toutes façons, c'était juste pour les yeux des humains.

"Voilà, mon sac est presque plein," dit-elle en fourrant sa veste dans le sac.

Je ne pus pas m'empêcher d'éclater de rire, et même Carlisle rigola en la voyant faire.

"Carlisle, je ne pense vraiment pas que ce soit approprié," lui dit sévèrement Theresa.

"Désolé," dit-il sans arrêter de rire. "Vous devez tout de même reconnaître qu'elle est créative cependant."

"Bonne idée, Bella, il fait froid dehors, il y a probablement des gens qui ont besoin de vestes," dis-je en me dirigeant vers le dressing et en attrapant ma veste, identique à la sienne, pour la mettre dans le sac.

"Alice," dit Carlisle. Je pense qu'il essayait de me réprimander mais ce fut gâcher par son rire.

Theresa en eut marre, et elle se dirigea vers mon dressing. Si seulement elle savait que la plupart des vêtements de Bella étaient au grenier; que ceux-là étaient pratiquement tous à moi.

"Finissons-en," me chuchota Bella, d'une voix suffisament basse pour que les humains ne l'entendent pas.

Cette salope veut que je me débarasse de mes vêtements, et je ne peux même pas aller faire du shopping pour les remplacer. Pas moyen que je me laisse faire aussi facilement.

Je regardai Bella mettre dans son sac le peu de vêtements qu'elle avait dans mon dressing. Elle sortit ensuite du dressing et déposa le sac aux pieds de Theresa.

"Pourquoi pas ça?" me dit Theresa en attrapant une robe que j'avais porté pour l'un des mariages de Rose et Emmett. Bien sûr, c'était un style que j'espérai ne jamais revoir, les épaulettes étaient la plus grosse erreur des années 80, mais je ne pouvais pas m'en séparer.

"Non, j'en ai besoin pour les soirées à thème 80's," dis-je, heureuse que des gens aiment encore la musique des années 80.

Elle fouilla de plus en plus dans mes robes, se demandant probablement pourquoi j'avais autant de styles différents.

La robe que j'avais porté au mariage d'Edward et de Bella? Non. La robe que j'avais porté lorsque j'avais forcé Jasper à m'emmener à un bal de fin d'année dans les années soixante? Non. Puis elle la trouva, ma robe de mariée.

"Pourquoi as-tu besoin de ça?" me demanda-t-elle.

"C'était celle de ma mère. Je veux la porter un jour," mentis-je rapidement.

"Carlisle, est-ce que ça ne vous dérange pas que ces enfants s'accrochent autant à leurs passés? Vous êtes leurs parents maintenant. Peut-être qu'ils vous obéïraient un peu plus si ils pensaient comme ça," dit-elle en fixant Carlisle.

"Non, je pense que c'est leurs passés qui font d'eux ce qu'ils sont maintenant," dit-il fermement, en lui faisant comprendre qu'il était temps de changer de sujet.

"Mets la dans le sac," m'ordonna-t-elle.

"NON!" dis-je en agrippant ma robe. Elle tendit la main et tira sur ma robe. Je pouvais sentir les coutures craquer. Je la relâchai donc, sachant qu'elle se déchirerait autrement.

Je la regardai froisser ma robe et la jeter dans le sac. Si j'avais pu, je me serais mise à pleurer.

Carlisle me rejoignit et mit sa main sur mon épaule.

"Ça va aller," me promit-il.

Je savais que son plan allait marcher mais je ne pouvais pas m'empêcher d'être blessée par la façon dont elle nous traitait.

* * *

_-PoV Nessie-_

C'est ridicule, songeai-je en portant mon bébé, que j'avais nommé Kadidu; et surnommé Kaddi. La traduction du mot Chien en Quileute. Oui, je sais que Jake n'est pas un chien, mais la traduction de loup n'est pas belle. Theresa est la seule à qui j'ai dit son nom, enfin, je lui ai juste donné son nom, pas sa signification.

J'essayai de ne pas penser à ça quand j'étais avec papa, et même si maman avait passé du temps à la Réserve, je ne pense pas qu'elle ait jamais apprit le Quileute.

Jake n'a pas encore entendu le nom et j'espère qu'il ne pensera pas que je veux avoir un bébé avec lui. Pas maintenant, en tout cas. Je suppose que mes sentiments sont ceux d'une fillette de douze ans environ, mais c'est dur quand Jake me voit différement. J'étais assise là, à réfléchir à mon futur avec lui, à me demander si et quand il me verrait jamais comme autre chose qu'une petite fille, quand Theresa toqua à ma porte.

"Entrez," chuchotai-je parce que je ne voulais pas que le bébé se remette à pleurer.

"Renesmee, comme tous les autres, je veux que tu donnes certains de tes vêtements au refuge pour sans-abris," me dit-elle en posant un sac sur mon lit.

"Chut..." dis-je en faisant un signe de la main vers le bébé. "Vous avez passé la journée à critiquer mes technique parentales. Ce que vous avez raison de faire vu que je n'ai que dix ans! Mais maintenant, vous voulez que j'arrête et que je fasse ça pour vous."

Elle ne dit rien.

"Décidez-vous!" dis-je un peu trop fort, et à la seconde suivante, le bébé était entrain de pleurer.

"Je vais la prendre," me dit grand-père en se dirigeant vers mon lit.

"Non, elle ne m'a même pas laisser prendre une douche avant. Laisse-la prendre les vêtements. Je m'en moque. Alice va m'emmener faire du shopping la semaine prochaine," dis-je en mettant un coup de pied dans le sac.

Je faisais confiance à la vision d'Alice et je savais que grand-père s'occuperait de tout. Je pouvais vivre sans tout ça jusqu'à la semaine prochaine.

Enfin, jusqu'à ce que je la vois l'attraper.

"J'ai besoin de ça!" dis-je en espérant qu'elle repose le pull sur son cintre.

"Ce vieux pull?" demanda-t-elle en le soulevant. "Qu'est-ce qu'il signifie pour toi?"

Je regardai le pull QHS que Jake m'avait donné une nuit où il faisait froid. Il était probablement trois fois trop grand pour moi mais il était à lui et je l'adorais.

"C'était celui de mon frère." Oh merde. Maintenant, j'ai un frère. Je regardai grand-père en espérant qu'il viendrait à mon secours.

"Elle avait un grand frère au lycée quand ses parents sont morts. Il s'est suicidé après leur décès." Il tenait toujours Kaddi d'un bras et il plaça l'autre autour de mes épaules. Trois cent ans peuvent faire de vous un menteur talentueux

Theresa y réfléchit pendant un instant avant de mettre le pull dans le sac.

Grand-père vient de lui raconter l' histoire déchirante de mon frère qui s'est suicidé, bien sûr, c'est un mensonge mais elle ne le sait pas. Comment cette femme peut-elle avoir aussi peu de coeur?

Avec ça, mon sac était plein et elle sortit de ma chambre.

"Désolé," me chuchota grand-père avant de la suivre.

* * *

_-PoV Emmett-_

"Ça craint," dis-je alors que Jasper et moi triions nos jeux. On avait décidé de remplir la boîte avant qu'elle n'arrive. La caméra nous filma alors qu'on jetait des jeux dans la boîte tout en nous plaignant de la garce sans coeur qu'était Theresa.

Même si on savait que Carlisle allait s'assurer qu'on récuppérerait tout, c'était toujours marrant de se plaindre devant la caméra.

"Vous l'avez fait sans moi?" demanda Theresa.

Je n'avais pas besoin d'être Jazz pour savoir qu'elle était entrain de s'énerver après nous. Peut-être que Jasper pourrait rejouer avec ses émotions. J'aurais aimé être là pour voir ça plus tôt.

"Désolé, on voulait juste que ce soit fait," répondit Jasper.

"Ouais, c'est pas comme si on pourra pas les racheter dès que vous serez partie. Ça ne nous dérange pas vraiment," rigolai-je alors qu'on sortait de la pièce.

"Donne-moi tes clés." Je me tournai, choqué. Elle ne me parlait pas à moi, n'est-ce pas?

"Excusez-moi?" dis-je, complètement confus.

"Tu m'as entendu. Si ça te dérange tellement pas, voyons voir à quel point ça te dérangera de ne pas avoir ta Jeep," me dit-elle froidement.

"Quoi? Il faut que j'aille à l'école. En plus, vous pouvez pas faire don de ma Jeep." Elle ne pouvait pas me faire ça.

"Tu peux faire le trajet avec Rosalie."

"Ouais, parce qu'une BMW M3 n'est absolument pas extravagante. On est mieux avec ma Jeep."

"Je pense que tu as raison."

Ouais, je garde la Jeep. Mais Rose va me tuer, je lui ai fait confisquer sa voiture. Je pouvais pas gagner sur ce coup-là, hein?

"Je pense que vous pouvez prendre le bus," dit-elle en rigolant.

Je me tournai vers Jasper qui rigolait aussi.

"Tu voyages en Porsche tous les jours," dis-je en espérant qu'elle confisquerait la voiture d'Alice. Si je devais tomber, alors j'entraînerais mes frères et soeurs avec moi.

"Alice n'a pas acheté sa voiture. C'était un cadeau. Ça aurait été vraiment malpoli de refuser un tel cadeau," ricana Jasper.

"Un cadeau? Qui donc offre une Porsche en cadeau?" Theresa était confuse.

"Elle a sauvé la vie d'un ami de la famille. Ils lui l'ont acheté pour la remercier," dit Carlisle, validant ainsi ce que Jasper venait de dire.

"Alice peut garder sa voiture. Emmett, toi et Rose prendrez le bus," dit-elle en sortant de la pièce.

"Et Edward?" demandai-je.

"Il conduit une Volvo, je ne trouve pas ça extravagant," dit-elle alors qu'elle continuait à s'éloigner.

Foutue Volvo, je courus rejoindre Rose. Je savais qu'elle serait en colère mais peut-être qu'elle éprouverait un peu de pitié pour moi. Elle aimait sa voiture, mais j'ADORAIS ma Jeep.

"Cette salope a vidé mes armoires," me dit Rose lorsque j'entrais dans la chambre.

Peut-être que ce n'était pas le meilleur moment pour lui parler de sa voiture.

* * *

_Prochain chapitre : Premier jour avec les nouvelles règles (3/3)_

_[Mode Saw-__**v2 **__ON]_

_Vous voulez la suite ? Moi, je veux des reviews... Vous savez ce qu'il vous reste à faire !_

_[Mode Saw-__**v2**__ OFF]_


	19. 1e jour avec les nouvelles règles III

**Auteur : **BMC1984

**Traductrice :** Moi

**Spoilers :** **-**

**Rating :** T

**Genre(s) : **Humour/Famille

**Disclaimers :** Tout l'univers des Cullen appartient à Stephenie Meyer. L'histoire que vous allez lire appartient à BMC1984. Quand à moi, je ne suis qu'une humble traductrice.

**Notes :** Pour ceux que ça intéresse de lire cette histoire en version originale, le lien se trouve dans mon profil.

* * *

**J'envisage d'ouvrir un compte facebook pour mes traductions. Histoire d'informer ceux qui n'ont pas de compte ici de mes updates, répondre aux questions que vous pourriez avoir, etc, et peut-être même vous saouler en parlant un peu de moi parfois...Mais je suis pas sûre que ce soit une bonne idée... Ça servirait à rien de créer un compte si personne ne s'y intéresse donc j'aimerais avoir votre avis... Je vais poster un sondage sur mon profil et j'aimerais bien que vous me donniez votre avis... Pour celles qui n'ont pas de compte, dîtes-le moi par review... Je vais poster ce message sur chacune de mes histoire, histoire de m'assurer que tout le monde le verra, et d'ici un mois donc, je verrai le résultat et créerai le compte...ou pas :D**

* * *

**- Chapitre 19: Premier jour avec les nouvelles règles (3/3) -**

_-PoV Edward-_

Après avoir dût enduré la confiscation de nos affaires, on fut forcé de s'asseoir et de l'écouter faire ses dévotions. Je fermai simplement les yeux et imaginai la mélodie que je composerais plus tard ce soir-là; heureux qu'elle ne s'attende pas à ce qu'on se joigne à ses prières le premier jour.

"Papa." J'entendis la voix de Nessie alors qu'on sortait de la pièce. Je me tournai pour lui répondre avant de me rappeler la quantité d'explication que j'aurais à fournir si qui que ce soit découvrait qu'elle était ma fille. Ça me fit mal d'entendre quelqu'un d'autre lui répondre; j'aimais Carlisle et il était un père pour nous tous mais c'était ma petite fille.

Je revins sur terre et écoutai leur conversation. Elle suppliait Carlisle d'autoriser Jake, alias Scruffy, à passer la nuit dans la maison.

_Qu'en pense-tu, Edward?_

Carlisle me jeta un coup d'oeil et je hochai la tête, reconnaissant qu'il m'ait demandé mon avis en ce qui concernait ma fille.

Après avoir dit bonne nuit à tout le monde, je montai à l'étage. Je m'arrêtai devant la chambre de Nessie et la regardai 'nourrir' le bébé avec un petit biberon en plastique. Bella était assise à l'autre bout du lit et elle releva la tête pour me sourire.

Elle n'était pas supposé apprécier cette situation. Je voulais qu'elle voit à quel point c'était difficile d'avoir un enfant. Pas que ça ait jamais été difficile d'élever Nessie. Elle avait toujours été plus mature et plus calme que n'importe quel autre enfant, et pourtant, ce n'était pas ce à quoi je m'attendais.

"Alors, comment elle s'appelle?" demandai-je.

"Je n'ai jamais pensé à lui donner un nom." Bella me sourit et je réalisai que ça ne l'inquiétait pas vraiment. Mais là encore, elle attendait probablement le jour où elle deviendrait grand mère.

"Kadidu Elizabeth," me répondit Nessie en souriant à la poupée.

"Où as-tu été cherché ça?" lui demandai-je.

"Oh, je l'ai trouvé sur Google," me dit-elle. "C'est un nom Quileute."

"Qu'est-ce que ça veut dire?" lui demandai-je. Ses pensées tourbillonnaient à toute vitesse, elle essayait clairement de me dissimuler quelque chose.

_Edward, les caméras._

Je fis volte-face pour voir Scruffy.

_Je pense qu'il est l'heure d'aller au lit._

Jake connaissait apparemment la signification du mot. Je dis bonne nuit aux deux femmes de ma vie tout en souhaitant pouvoir les embrasser avant de les laisser seules pour la nuit.

"Viens cabot," lui dis-je en lui tapotant le sommet de la tête.

"Oh Edward, je pensais que Scruffy pourrait dormir avec moi." Bella gloussa en sachant que ça me rendrait fou.

Je souris lorsque même Scruffy grogna à cette idée.

Je souris et fis un signe de la main à la caméra avant de fermer la porte.

"Okay, cabot, qu'est-ce que veut dire ce nom?" chuchotai-je à Jake.

_Kadidu, ça veut dire Chien en Quileute._

"Donc ma fausse petite fille en plastique s'appelle Chien?" dis-je alors que je commençai à comprendre.

_Je te jure Edward, je suis aussi confus que toi. Peut-être même plus. Elle grandit trop vite. Elle devient une adolescente, ses hormones changent et je sais qu'elle commence à me voir...à nous voir différemment._

Je grognai à ces pensées. Ce n'était pas de sa faute, enfin si, il s'était imprégné de mon bébé mais jusque là, il ne lui avait montré que du respect.

"Donc je pense que le plan s'est retourné contre Theresa," dis-je en m'asseyant sur le lit pour regarder Jake.

_Est-ce que je peux te dire quelque chose...ne te mets pas en colère. Oh Seigneur, il va se mettre en colère...N'y pense pas. Je n'ai jamais été capable de le bloquer..._

J'envisageai de le laisser souffrir pendant quelques minutes de plus mais décidai ensuite que j'avais eu mon quota de drames pour la journée.

"Crache le morceau," dis-je en rigolant. Bien évidemment, il ne pouvait pas parler mais il comprit l'idée.

_J'aime ça. J'aime la voir avec un bébé._

Je grognai.

_Laisse-moi finir. Je n'ai jamais vraiment imaginer qu'on aurait une famille. Elle fera une bonne mère._

Jake me surprenait vraiment, il avait vraiment grandit. Je repensai à toutes les pensées concernant Bella qu'il avait eu pendant qu'on était ensemble. Les pensées qu'il avait eu à mon sujet et au sujet de ma famille avant la naissance de Renesmee. Je notai à quel point Nessie l'avait changé; à quel point il l'aimait.

_Pourquoi est-ce qu'il ne dit rien? Oh Seigneur, il va me tuer. Edward, pense à Nessie!_

"Je me disais juste à quel point tu avais été un bon ami et un bon fils pour moi."

_Quoi?_

Je souris de sa réaction.

"Aww...Est-ce que j'ai loupé un moment Kodak?" rigola Jasper en entrant dans la chambre.

"Tout le monde est dans sa chambre maintenant. Theresa est en bas entrain de faire la leçon à Carlisle parce qu'on n'a pas assisté aux clubs où elle nous a inscrits. Sauvons-le," me dit Jasper en attrapant son téléphone.

* * *

_-PoV Carlisle-_

"Je ne pense tout simplement pas qu'ils auront les capacités sociales nécessaires pour s'épanouir dans leurs vies," m'expliquait Theresa. Pourquoi Jasper ne m'avait-il pas encore bippé? Étaient-ils entrain de savourer ma torture?

Je me préparai à expliquer à Theresa que mes enfants semblaient s'en sortir sans problème. Bien sûr, je ne pouvais pas lui dire que ça faisait soixante ans qu'ils retournaient régulièrement au lycée.

Bip Bip Bip.

J'attrapai rapidement mon téléphone.

"C'est l'hôpital, excusez-moi mais je dois les rappeler."

Je sortis de la pièce et entrai dans ma chambre tout en faisant semblant d'avoir d'une conversation à sens unique devant la caméra.

"Je suis désolé," m'excusai-je auprès de Theresa. "On a besoin de moi à l'hôpital." J'attrapai mes clés et me dirigeai vers la porte.

J'avais indiqué à Theresa les meilleurs foyers pour sans-abris où déposer les vêtements. C'était les meilleurs parce que la zone de dépot n'était jamais surveillée et qu'il n'y avait aucune caméras de sécurité. En fait, personne ne déposait presque jamais rien là-bas. J'ouvris la portière de ma voiture.

"Emmett?" Je montai dans ma voiture en me demandant ce qu'il y faisait.

"Alice m'a dit de venir," me répondit-il. Alice devait avoir vu quelque chose. Peut-être que j'aurais besoin d'aide pour porter les cartons.

On arriva à la zone de dépôt, située à l'arrière du bâtiment qui était un supermarché autrefois. Je m'étais assuré de dissimuler les boîtes derrière des plaques de contre-plaqué en expliquant à Theresa que les bénévoles du foyer les trouveraient alors que les autres personnes se contenteraient de passer devant.

Avec l'aide d'Emmett, je chargeai rapidement les boîtes dans le coffre de ma voiture. Les choses se déroulèrent sans problèmes alors qu'on se dirigeait vers le garde-meuble que j'avais loué. On rangea tout dans le garde-meuble. Je fus heureux que rien n'ait été prit parce que je m'en serais vraiment voulu d'avoir permit ça.

"Donc pourquoi tu crois que je suis venu?" me demanda Emmett.

"Il faudra demander à Alice," lui répondis-je, moi-aussi curieux.

Je déposai Emmett un peu avant la maison en me disant qu'il pourrait passer par la fenêtre pour que l'équipe de tournage ne soupçonne rien.

Je retournai dans la maison pour trouver Theresa endormie. J'attrapai un livre dans mon bureau avant de me retirer dans ma chambre.

* * *

_-PoV Emmett-_

"Alors Alice, pourquoi est-ce que je suis allé avec Carlisle hier soir?" demandai-je alors que je passai à côté d'Alice qui se rendait dans la salle de bain pour sa 'minute d'humanité'; chose que l'on avait tous appris à faire récemment.

"Parce que tu ne sais pas te taire," me dit-elle en souriant avant de me claquer la porte au nez.

Rose, j'avais oublié. Enfin pas vraiment, mais j'avais repoussé l'instant. Alice m'avait sauvé les fesses et probablement celles de tous les autres qui auraient entendu beaucoup de cris en m'envoyant avec Carlisle.

"Prête à y aller?" appelai-je dans les escaliers.

"On a encore un peu de temps," me répondit-elle, en s'admirant probablement dans le miroir.

"Non chérie, il faut qu'on parte plus tôt."

"Pourquoi?" me demanda Rose sans sortir de la chambre.

"Ummmm...parce qu'on doit prendre le bus ce matin." Je commençai à courir avant même de finir ma phrase.

Je l'entendis voler dans les escaliers. Ce ne fut qu'une fois qu'elle m'eut bondit dessus et planté ses ongles dans mon dos qu'on se rappela des caméras.

* * *

_Prochain chapitre : Poussée d'adrénaline et bus scolaire_

_[Mode Saw-__**v2 **__ON]_

_Vous voulez la suite ? Moi, je veux des reviews... Vous savez ce qu'il vous reste à faire !_

_[Mode Saw-__**v2**__ OFF]_


	20. Poussée d'adrénaline et bus scolaire

**Auteur : **BMC1984

**Traductrice :** Moi

**Spoilers :** **-**

**Rating :** T

**Genre(s) : **Humour/Famille

**Disclaimers :** Tout l'univers des Cullen appartient à Stephenie Meyer. L'histoire que vous allez lire appartient à BMC1984. Quand à moi, je ne suis qu'une humble traductrice.

**Notes :** Pour ceux que ça intéresse de lire cette histoire en version originale, le lien se trouve dans mon profil.

* * *

**Okay, j'ai décidé de tenter le coup avec la page FaceBook! Vous m'y trouverez sous le nom Saw Trombone et il y a un lien direct vers la page sur mon profil! On va voir ce que ça va donner!**

* * *

**- Chapitre 20: Poussée d'adrénaline et bus scolaire -**

_-PoV Theresa-_

Bon sang, que venait-il de se passer? Je fixai Rosalie qui était assise sur le dos d'Emmett. Ces enfants avaient vraiment besoin d'une thérapie, c'était une bonne chose qu'ils s'y rendent ce soir.

"Que vient-il de se passer ici? Comment as-tu bougé comme ça? Rose, quoi?" Je ne pouvais même pas compléter la moindre de mes pensées.

Ils me fixèrent tous les deux avant que Rose ne descende finalement du dos d'Emmett et qu'ils se relèvent tous les deux. Du haut des escaliers, les autres enfants les regardaient avec colère.

"Ummm...J'ai eu une poussé d'adrénaline," me dit Rose en me souriant.

J'entendis Bella et Edward éclater d'un rire hystérique.

Je les regardai tous les deux avec suspicion.

"Ouais, une poussée d'adrénaline," répéta Emmett. "Vous pouvez regarder sur Google," dit-il en attrapant la main de Rosalie pour l'entraîner vers la porte.

Même après qu'ils aient disparu dehors, les rires résonnèrent encore à l'étage.

"Blague de famille," me dit Bella en souriant alors qu'ils se dirigeaient tous vers la porte.

* * *

_-PoV Emmett-_

"Tu quoi?" me demanda Rose en me frappant le torse après que je lui ai expliqué qu'on avait plus nos voitures.

"Les caméras," chuchotai-je en espérant que la présence de l'équipe de tournage - qui nous suivait jusqu'à l'arrêt de bus - nous sauverait.

"Oh, je me fous d'eux," cracha-t-elle en me frappant sur l'épaule. "Parce qu'à cause de tes conneries je dois prendre le bus? Un putain de bus scolaire!"

Wow, parfois je me dis que je la mets en colère juste pour la voir me crier dessus. C'est sexy.

"Ne me regarde pas comme ça!" me cria-t-elle.

"Je te regarde comment?" lui demandai-je en jouant l'idiot.

"Comme si tu voulais me sauter dessus ici et maintenant," me dit-elle en accélérant.

Je décidai qu'il valait mieux garder le silence devant les caméras.

On atteignit finalement l'arrêt de bus et heureusement, on n'y trouva personne. On resta là, à attendre et Rose refusa de se tourner vers moi. Donc je restai là et admirai la vue de derrière.

J'entendis une voiture approcher et fis volte-face pour voir la Volvo d'Edward ralentir. Il baissa la fenêtre et lui et Bella se moquèrent de nous avant qu'Edward n'accélère, nous faisant mordre la poussière.

Heureusement, ou malheureusement, le bus arriva à ce moment-là. Je tendis la main pour attraper celle de Rose alors que les portes s'ouvraient. Elle m'ignora et monta rapidement dans le bus.

Oh bordel, je suis en enfer, songeai-je en regardant l'arrière du bus. Il n'y avait plus qu'une banquette de libre. Rose s'y installa et je pris ma place à ses côtés.

"Qu'est-ce que tu fais?" me demanda-t-elle.

"Je m'assieds à côté de ma femme," lui répondis-je alors qu'un petit sourire apparaissait sur mon visage.

"Pas ici."

"Rosie, bébé," lui dis-je en plaçant ma main sur sa jambe. "Est-ce que tu veux que j'ailles m'asseoir à côté d'une de ces filles humaines?" lui chuchotai-je alors que ma main remontait lentement sur sa cuisse.

Elle plaça sa main sur la mienne et se tourna vers moi pour que nos lèvres se rencontrent. Rose se retrouva rapidement sur mes genoux et je sus qu'elle m'avait pardonné pour le moment.

"Ahem. Excusez-moi, les nouveaux," nous appela le chauffeur de bus.

"Ummm..." Je sentis une main me taper sur l'épaule alors que la fille derrière moi me montrait le chauffeur de bus.

"Pas de démonstrations d'affection en publique," nous dit-il sévèrement en nous regardant dans le rétroviseur.

"C'est bon, c'est ma femme," lui dis-je en enroulant mes bras autour de ma femme.

Le bus s'emplit de murmures.

"Pas dans mon bus," nous dit le chauffeur avec irritation. "Vous deux, ne descendez pas du bus avant d'être venus me parler."

Lorsqu'on arriva à l'école, on apprit qu'on était suspendus de bus pour trois jours. J'expliquai à Rose que parce que c'était moi qui avait été à l'origine de notre petite séance de pelotage dans le bus, elle devrait me pardonner pour le coup de la voiture.

* * *

_-PoV Nessie-_

"Nessie, c'est l'heure de te réveiller, tu devrais déjà être debout," entendis-je Theresa m'appeler depuis l'autre côté de la porte.

Je mis un oreiller sur ma tête; ce bébé m'avait empêché de dormir toute la nuit. Les rires de la famille ce matin l'avait réveillé et je venais juste de la rendormir.

J'entendis ma porte s'ouvrir et Theresa s'approcher de mon lit. "Renesmee, tu dois te lever pour tes leçons."

"Chut..." dis-je en pointant le berceau du doigt.

Je l'entendis soupirer et sortir de la chambre.

Une odeur familière s'approcha de ma chambre. Je relevai la tête à l'instant même où Scruffy me sauta dessus.

"Okay, j'ai compris, je me lève," dis-je avec un sourire. En relevant la tête, je vis qu'il tenait un morceau de papier dans la gueule.

Je le pris rapidement et regardai autour de moi pour m'assurer qu'il n'y avait pas de caméras dans le coin; la voie était libre.

_Nessie,_

_Ben maintenant je sais pourquoi tu m'as demandé la traduction du mot chien en Quileute._

_Tu sais que je t'aime, enfin, tu sais. Mais tu ne veux pas vraiment un bébé maintenant, n'est-ce pas?_

J'arrêtai de lire et regardai Jake.

"Non," chuchotai-je. "Je n'ai pas dormi de la nuit. J'ai vraiment une sale tête." Je baissai à nouveau les yeux vers la lettre.

_Les choses deviennent un peu plus compliquées entre nous. Je veux qu'on en parle avant que ça ne devienne gênant._

_Tu sais que tu peux me parler de tout ce que tu ressens. S'il te plaît._

Jake

Je pouvais sentir des larmes me monter aux yeux. Je regardai Jake.

"Je ne veux pas avoir un bébé pour le moment. Je veux juste être moi-même, grandir, m'amuser, et surtout jouer avec mon meilleur ami," chuchotai-je.

"Renesme quel que soit ton deuxième prénom Cullen, viens ici tout de suite," cria Theresa.

Je me traînai hors du lit, attrapai Kaddi avant de descendre.

"Carlie," dis-je en entrant dans la cuisine.

"Quoi?" me demanda Theresa.

"Mon deuxième prénom. Si vous voulez me crier dessus, faîtes-le convenablement au moins," lui dis-je alors qu'elle me regardait avec une expression choquée sur le visage.

Sauvé par le gong songeai-je lorsque le téléphone sonna.

* * *

_-PoV Theresa-_

"Bonjour, Résidence Cullen," dis-je en répondant au téléphone.

"Oui, Madame Cullen?" me demanda la voix à l'autre bout du fil.

"Non, je m'appelle Theresa Barrett. Nous participons à l'émission 'On a échangé nos mamans', je la remplace."

"Dans ce cas, ici Madame Jordan, du lycée. Je vous appelle pour vous informer qu'il faudra que vous veniez chercher Emmett Cullen et Rosalie Hale. Oh, où est-ce Rosalie Cullen maintenant? J'ai entendu dire qu'ils s'étaient mariés."

"Quoi?" demandai-je complètement frustrée. "Pourquoi dois-je venir les chercher?"

"Je suis désolée mais ils sont interdits de bus," m'expliqua Madame Jordan. "D'après ce que j'ai cru comprendre, ils ont fait preuve d'un peu trop d'affection dans le bus."

"Merci beaucoup," dis-je avant de raccrocher le téléphone.

Merci Seigneur, ces deux-là avaient rendez-vous chez le conseiller matrimonial ce soir. Quand j'avais dit à Emmett qu'il devrait travailler sur ses problèmes d'intimité, je ne pensais pas qu'il le ferait dans le bus.

Le reste de la journée se passa lentement; j'aidai Nessie à faire ses devoirs, sous ma surveillance constante et je lui donnai quelques conseils parentaux. Je fus très surprise de voir qu'elle se comportait très bien avec moi, cela étant, jusqu'à ce qu'il soit l'heure d'aller chercher les enfants à l'école.

"Nessie, peux-tu venir avec moi chercher Emmett et Rosalie à l'école?"

"Non, je suis désolée mais je ne peux pas."

"Pourquoi?" lui demandai-je en me demandant pourquoi elle commençait à me répondre maintenant alors que la journée s'était passée aussi bien.

"Ben vous voyez, vous avez passé la journée à me donner des conseils sur la meilleure façon d'être une mère. Mais je ne peux pas monter dans cette voiture sans un siège auto pour Kadidu. Même moi je sais que ça serait irresponsable," me dit-elle en souriant.

"C'est une poupée en plastique," lui criai-je.

"Alors pourquoi ai-je dû me lever à deux heures du matin pour la nourrir?" répliqua-t-elle.

J'attrapai mon sac à main et décidai que c'était une bataille perdue d'avance. "Je dois emmener ton frère et ta soeur voir un conseiller matrimonial donc je reviendrais plus tard," lui dis-je en me dirigeant vers la porte. Je décidai que le cameraman pourrait m'indiquer la direction à prendre vu qu'il y avait déjà été.

* * *

_Prochain chapitre : Esme_

_[Mode Saw-__**v2 **__ON]_

_Vous voulez la suite ? Moi, je veux des reviews... Vous savez ce qu'il vous reste à faire !_

_[Mode Saw-__**v2**__ OFF]_


	21. Esme

**Auteur : **BMC1984

**Traductrice :** Moi

**Spoilers :** **-**

**Rating :** T

**Genre(s) : **Humour/Famille

**Disclaimers :** Tout l'univers des Cullen appartient à Stephenie Meyer. L'histoire que vous allez lire appartient à BMC1984. Quand à moi, je ne suis qu'une humble traductrice.

**Notes :** Pour ceux que ça intéresse de lire cette histoire en version originale, le lien se trouve dans mon profil.

* * *

**- Chapitre 21: Esme -**

_-PoV Esme-_

-Mardi Matin-

J'entendis quelqu'un toquer à la porte de ma chambre d'hôtel. Je l'ouvris en espérant que les producteurs avaient finalement pris leur décision. Dimanche, après le changement de règles et la tentative d'agression sexuelle de Tim, j'étais revenue directement dans ma chambre d'hôtel. Je n'avais pas vu la famille hier vu que les producteurs n'avaient pas encore décidé si je pouvais à nouveau être en présence de Tim ou non.

Je n'arrêtai pas de leur dire que je pouvais me défendre, que je ne le laisserais pas me faire encore plus de mal.

"Esme." J'ouvris la porte et vis Nick, l'un des assistants qui m'avait beaucoup aidé. "Nous avons pris une décision qui, je l'espère, conviendra à tout le monde."

"Nick, merci," lui dis-je sans même avoir entendu ce qu'ils avaient décidé. Je me sentais mal pour tout le temps qu'ils avaient perdu et tous les efforts qu'ils avaient fait pour régler les choses avec Tim.

"Vous ne savez même pas encore ce que c'est," rigola-t-il.

"Okay, qu'est-ce que c'est?"

"Eh bien, Tim les a déjà emmené à l'école, mais il est d'accord pour que vous alliez les y chercher et pour que vous restiez avec eux jusqu'à ce qu'il rentre chaque soir," m'expliqua Nick.

"Donc je ne me retrouverais jamais seule avec lui, n'est-ce pas?" demandai-je, plus inquiète pour sa sécurité à lui que la mienne.

"C'est exact." Il hocha la tête.

* * *

Je roulai jusqu'à l'école heureuse d'être enfin sortie de ma chambre d'hôtel. Je pris mentalement note de m'arrêter dans une boutique pour m'acheter quelques livres.

"Salut Esme," me dirent Jenny et Noah en montant dans la voiture.

"Pourquoi tu n'es pas venue nous voir hier?" me demanda Noah.

"Elle n'aime pas papa non plus," entendis-je Jenny lui chuchoter tout doucement. Je suis sûre que je n'étais pas censée entendre ça.

"J'avais des choses à faire hier. Désolée."

Je voulais creuser plus profondément pour découvrir ce que Jenny voulait dire, lui avait-il fait du mal?

Je décidai que ce n'était pas le meilleur moment pour poser des questions, et que je commencerais par parler aux aînés. J'arrivai devant le lycée et souris lorsque je m'aperçus que Kristi et Sean étaient heureux de me voir.

Le trajet du retour fut silencieux. Kristi me jetai régulièrement des coups d'oeil et je réalisai qu'elle était peut-être prête à parler.

Je laissai Jenny et Noah regarder la télé; à ma plus grande surprise, ils n'avaient jamais vu le moindre épisode de Bob l'Éponge. Nessie adorait Bob l'Éponge. N'était-ce pas le cas de tous les enfants?

Sean était dans sa chambre, entrain de jouer à la PSP que je lui avais acheté, donc je décidai d'aller parler à Kristi.

"Kristi." Je toquai à la porte de sa chambre.

"Entrez." Je pouvais entendre l'hésitation dans sa voix.

Je jetai un coup d'oeil au cameraman qui était sur le point de me suivre dans la chambre.

"Pourrions-nous avoir un peu d'intimité?" lui demandai-je.

"Hey, j'aimerais bien mais on a pratiquement aucune image du changement de règle," me dit le cameraman en haussant les épaules avant de me suivre dans la chambre.

Je vis la déception briller dans les yeux de Kristi et je lui soufflai un 'désolé' avant de m'asseoir sur son lit.

"Ça a été l'école?" lui demandai-je pour lancer la conversation.

"Peut-on aller droit au but, Esme?" me demanda-t-elle d'une voix monotone. "Je sais quel genre d'homme est mon père. Je sais comment il traite ma mère et je ne veux pas être la suivante. Est-ce que vous pensez qu'il voulait participer à cette émission? Elle a menacé de demander le divorce s'il n'acceptait pas. Elle espérait avoir une mère comme vous, quelqu'un qui verrait ce qu'il est vraiment."

Je ne dis rien, je restai juste assise là, à attendre qu'elle continue.

"Elle aurait dût se douter qu'il finirait par vous faire du mal à vous aussi. Je n'ai jamais voulu qu'il vous arrive quoi que ce soit." Kristi commença à pleurer.

"Ma chérie, ça n'a rien à voir avec toi," la rassurai-je en lui caressant les cheveux.

"Je reviens," lui promis-je avant de faire signe à la caméra de me suivre.

Kristi avait besoin d'un peu de temps pour se reprendre et j'avais besoin de réfléchir un peu.

"Peut-on appeler la police? Les services sociaux ou quelque chose?" demandai-je.

"Esme, ce n'est pas à nous de dire quoi que ce soit," m'expliqua Nick une fois que la caméra fut coupée.

Cette famille, ces enfants souffraient. Je ne supportai pas d'être aussi impuissante. Tim allait bientôt rentrer de sa réunion des AA, donc les enfants pourraient s'en sortir jusqu'à son retour.

Je montai dans ma voiture et retournai à l'hôtel.

* * *

Après que la caméra m'ait suivie dans ma chambre pendant quelques minutes alors que je me réchauffai un plat cuisiné au micro-onde, je leur demandai de me laisser prendre mon dîner en paix.

Sur les coups de trois heures du matin, je sortis dans le couloir, prétendant vouloir quelques glaçons, pour vérifier où se trouvaient la caméra. Je parcourus un quart du couloir avant qu'une porte ne s'ouvre et que le cameraman, sans sa caméra cette fois, vienne voir ce que je faisais.

"Je prends juste un peu de glace. Je n'arrive pas à dormir," lui dis-je avec un sourire.

Bien, ils pouvaient m'entendre si je partais. Je retournai dans ma chambre, montai le volume de la télé et accrochai le signe 'ne pas déranger' à ma clenche.

Ensuite j'ouvris lentement la fenêtre et me rendis rapidement chez les Barrett.

Je m'arrêtai dans le jardin et écoutai attentivement; tout le monde était endormi.

J'escaladai le mur pour atteindre la fenêtre de la chambre de Tim et me glissai silencieusement dans la pièce. Les AA lui faisaient vraiment du bien, je pouvais sentir l'alcool courant dans ses veines. Ma colère s'intensifia alors que je m'approchai de son lit.

Je m'accroupis au dessus de lui et plaçai ma main sur sa bouche. Soudainement, ses yeux s'ouvrirent en grand et je le sentis se débattre pour se relever.

"Je t'interdis de jamais relever la main sur ta femme. Et si jamais je découvre que tu as touché au moindre des cheveux sur la tête de tes enfants, je te détruirais," grognai-je en lui montrant les dents.

J'entendis son rythme cardiaque s'accélérer et vis la peur dans ses yeux. Je sautai rapidement par la fenêtre pour retourner à l'hôtel.

Moins de vingt minutes plus tard, quelqu'un toqua à ma porte.

J'enfilai ma robe de chambre et ouvris la porte en me frottant les yeux pour leur donner l'impression que je venais juste de me réveiller.

Nick avait son téléphone collé à l'oreille. "Je t'ai dit qu'elle était là. Pourquoi tu laisses ce bâtard alcoolique te bourrer le crâne? Okay, très bien, je vais lui demander. Au pire, ce sera toujours bon pour la télé."

Je le regardai, impassible; je savais ce qu'il allait me demander.

"Esme, par le plus grand des hasards, vous n'êtes pas entré par effraction chez Tim pour le menacer y'a une demi-heure, n'est-ce pas?"

J'essayai de prendre une expression confuse avant d'éclater de rire.

"Je te l'ai bien dit," s'exclama Nick avec colère. "Maintenant laisse le saoulard cuver et va dormir," dit-il avant de raccrocher.

"Esme, je suis désolé. Tim a réveillé notre équipe pour leur dire que vous vous êtes glissée par sa fenêtre pour le menacer," m'expliqua-t-il. "Je suis désolé d'avoir dût vous réveiller."

"Je suis sûre que je pourrais trouver quelques petites choses à lui dire, mais non, désolée, pas d'entrée par effraction pour moi," rigolai-je.

* * *

_Prochain chapitre : Thérapie de couple_

_[Mode Saw-__**v2 **__ON]_

_Vous voulez la suite ? Moi, je veux des reviews... Vous savez ce qu'il vous reste à faire !_

_[Mode Saw-__**v2**__ OFF]_


	22. Thérapie de couple

**Auteur : **BMC1984

**Traductrice :** Moi

**Spoilers :** **-**

**Rating :** T

**Genre(s) : **Humour/Famille

**Disclaimers :** Tout l'univers des Cullen appartient à Stephenie Meyer. L'histoire que vous allez lire appartient à BMC1984. Quand à moi, je ne suis qu'une humble traductrice.

**Notes :** Pour ceux que ça intéresse de lire cette histoire en version originale, le lien se trouve dans mon profil.

* * *

**- Chapitre 22: Thérapie de couple -**

_-PoV Emmett-_

"Voulez-vous que je vienne avec vous?" nous demanda Theresa lorsqu'elle se gara devant l'hôpital. Je me demandais si Carlisle savait que notre thérapie prenait place dans les bâtiments attachés à l'hôpital où il travaillait.

"NON!" m'exclamai-je en même temps que Rose alors qu'on sortait de la voiture.

"Je reviens vous chercher dans deux heures," nous dit-elle alors.

"Non, Carlisle nous ramènera," lui assurai-je.

On courut jusqu'à l'accueil pour demander à la réceptionniste de passer le message à Carlisle. Une fois qu'on fut dans la salle d'attente, Rose attrapa un magazine alors que la secrétaire du Docteur me demandait d'aller le voir en premier. Je jetai un coup d'oeil à Rose, qui était entrain de glousser avant d'entrer dans le bureau avec le cameraman sur mes talons.

"Emmett, c'est un plaisir de faire votre connaissance. Je suis le Docteur Young," me dit le docteur en se levant pour me saluer.

"Ouais, salut," lui dis-je, embarrassé d'être là.

"Je croise votre père occasionnellement. Il n'a jamais mentionné le fait que vous étiez marié ou que vous aviez le moindre problème dans votre couple. Je suis ravi que vous ayez décidé de demander de l'aide," continua-t-il, m'embarrassant encore plus.

"Ben, euh...je n'avais pas réalisé que j'avais le moindre problème. Vous voyez, mon père nous a inscrit à cette émission, 'On a échangé nos mamans', et notre nouvelle mère pense que Rose et moi avons besoin d'une thérapie de couple," lui expliquai-je.

"Je vois," me dit-il en se glissant dans son rôle. "Je vois ici que VOUS avez du mal à vous exprimer physiquement avec votre femme. Est-ce exact?"

"Non, c'est faux," dis-je, vexé que ma virilité soit remise en question.

"Oh, je suis désolé," s'excusa le Dr. Young en feuilletant les notes qu'il avait rassemblé pour créer mon dossier. "On m'a dit que vous aviez des problèmes d'intimité et j'ai supposé que c'était physique. Donc vous êtes capable d'avoir une érection?"

"Oui!" criai-je, en souhaitant de toutes mes forces que ce rendez-vous touche à sa fin.

"Vous êtes sûr qu'il n'y a rien dont vous souhaiteriez me parler avant qu'on ne fasse entrer votre femme? Si vous avez des problèmes, ça pourrait être causé par quelque chose d'autre. Nous pourrions vous faire une prise de sang, et peut-être quelques autres examens?" me suggéra-t-il.

Ouais, faisons donc une prise de sang, songeai-je avec amusement.

"Non, je n'ai aucun problème physique," lui assurai-je un peu plus calmement cette fois.

Le Dr Young appela sa secrétaire et lui demanda de faire entrer Rosalie.

Rose entra dans la pièce avec un immense sourire sur le visage; je savais qu'elle avait entendu chaque mot de notre conversation. Foutue ouïe vampirique.

"Bonjour, Rosalie. Je suis le Dr. Young," lui dit-il en lui serrant la main.

"Ravie de faire votre connaissance," lui dit Rose en s'asseyant sur la chaise à côté de la mienne.

"Bien, Rose, y'a-t-il quoi que ce soit que vous aimeriez nous dire pour commencer?" lui demanda-t-il.

Je vis le sourire de Rose s'effacer et compris qu'elle était sur le point de lui faire un show digne d'un Oscar.

"Eh bien, docteur, j'ai l'impression qu'Emmett ne me trouve pas attirante," dit-elle en baissant tristement la tête.

"Bébé, tu sais que je te trouve magnifique. Rien qu'en pensant à toi, je..." Je fus interrompu par le Dr. Young.

"Nous laissons Rose s'exprimer d'abord," m'expliqua-t-il. "Rosalie, pouvez-vous nous dire pourquoi vous ressentez cela?"

"C'est juste que..." Elle s'interrompit et me regarda, "L'autre soir, on commençait à...vous savez...et tout d'un coup, il a juste pété un plomb, il ne pouvait même plus s'approcher de moi. Je pensais que c'était parce qu'il n'arrivait pas à avoir une érection mais ensuite il m'a dit de me rhabiller aussi."

"C'était à cause de Jasper!" criai-je avant de me rappeler rapidement qu'une caméra filmait toute la scène.

"Et qui est Jasper?" nous demanda le Dr Young avec une expression confuse sur le visage.

"Mon frère," répliqua sèchement Rose. "Emmett essaye de dire que c'est de sa faute qu'on ait rien pu faire l'autre nuit."

"Rose, ce n'est pas juste," m'exclamai-je en essayant de rester assis.

"Et ce frère a aussi été adopté, c'est ça?" demanda-t-il.

"Oui, mais c'est mon frère biologique," répondit Rose.

"Emmett, ressentez-vous quelque chose pour Jasper?" me demanda le Dr Young en se tournant vers moi.

"Non, non, il est juste..." essayai-je d'expliquer. Maintenant cet homme pense que je suis gay. Comment pourrais-je expliquer le talent de Jasper? "Il aime me manipuler," dis-je, fier d'avoir trouvé un bon moyen de décrire son don sans faire naître le moindre soupçon.

"Donc comment vous manipule-t-il?" Le docteur Young n'allait pas lâcher l'affaire.

"Il me bourre le crâne," dis-je en espérant qu'il changerait de sujet.

"Donc il vous provoque?" me demanda le docteur en semblant encore plus confus qu'avant.

"Oui."

"Et il le fait lorsque vous et Rosalie passez euh...du temps en tête-à-tête?"

"Oui!" Je me sentais vraiment frustré maintenant.

"T'as besoin que j'appelle Jazz pour qu'il vienne te calmer?" me demanda Rose d'une voix suffisamment basse pour que les humains ne l'entendent pas.

"Rose," m'exclamai-je en réponse à son commentaire, mais bien sûr j'étais le seul à l'avoir entendu, ce qui me fit sembler encore plus fou. C'était vraiment pas bon.

"Pourrions-nous changer de sujet, s'il vous plaît," demandai-je au Dr Young.

"Non, je pense que ça pourrait être la racine de notre problème," répondit-il. "Emmett, que vous arrive-t-il physiquement lorsque vous êtes en présence de Jasper?"

"Quoi?" Attendez, il pense que Jasper et moi? Oh merde.

"Qu'est-ce que tu ne me dis pas?" me demanda Rose en plaçant sa main sur la mienne. "C'est bon, bébé, je comprend."

"Rosalie, vous semblez très compréhensive, vous doutiez-vous de quelque chose avant?" lui demanda le Dr. Young avec sympathie.

"Eh bien, ils vont souvent camper ensemble," dit-elle avant de se tourner vers moi.

"Emmett, je t'aime et je veux juste que tu sois heureux. Si Jasper te rend heureux, alors tu dois lui le dire." Elle me fit un clin d'oeil.

Ça devenait de pire en pire. Rose ne faisait que se venger de l'incident du bus de ce matin.

"Je ne suis pas gay!" m'exclamai-je. Rose allait payer pour ça.

"Emmett, avez-vous un problème avec les homosexuels?" me demanda le Dr Young.

"Non," répondis-je choqué. "En fait, j'étais convaincu que mon frère était gay jusqu'à il y a quelques années, et ça ne m'a jamais empêché de l'aimer."

"Alors qu'est-ce qui vous a fait changer d'avis au sujet de Jasper?" me demanda-t-il.

"Jasper?" répétai-je. "Oh, non, je parlais de mon frère Edward."

"C'est vrai, j'avais oublié que le Dr. Cullen avait toute sorte d'enfants," dit-il d'une manière très peu appropriée. Je pense qu'il était entrain de perdre patience avec nous.

"Emmett, je vais vous le demander une dernière fois et je veux que vous soyez complètement honnête, non seulement envers nous mais envers vous-même aussi. Êtes-vous homosexuel?" me demanda le Dr Young.

"Non," je me tournai et pris la main de Rose dans la mienne. "Rosalie, je t'aime. Je sais que je ne suis pas gay. Je ne peux pas passer une journée entière sans te serrer dans mes bras, sans te toucher," lui dis-je en plaçant ma main sur sa hanche. Elle sauta sur mes genoux et m'embrassa passionnément.

"J'ai un petit exercice que j'aimerais que vous essayiez," nous interrompit le Dr. Young. Je le regardai se rendre à l'autre bout de la pièce pour y attraper deux marionnettes.

"Et voilà," me dit-il en me tendant une marionnette d'ours.

"Et pour vous," dit-il en tendant une marionnette en forme de chien à Rose. Elle la regarda avec dégoût et j'éclatai de rire.

"Quelque chose ne va pas?" nous demanda le Dr Young.

"Est-ce que je ne pourrais pas juste lui taper dessus avec une batte de baseball en mousse ou quelque chose comme ça? Je pense que j'ai déjà vu dans des films avant, vous savez, pour relâcher ma colère," lui dit Rose tout en continuant à regarder le chien de travers.

"C'est un exercice de communication. Je veux que vous utilisiez les marionnettes pour exprimer ce que vous ressentez," nous expliqua le docteur Young.

"Okay," dit Rose en glissant la marionnette sur sa main. "Je pense que c'est stupide."

"Oh, chérie," dis-je en avançant ma marionnette ours vers la sienne pour essayer de leur faire faire un câlin.

"STOP!" Je sursautai presque lorsque le Dr Young cria.

Est-ce que les docteurs étaient supposés s'enflammer autant? Je jetai un rapide coup d'oeil à Rose avant de regarder silencieusement le Dr Young.

"Vous voulez vous marier, n'est-ce pas?" On hocha la tête.

"Vous voulez grandir et devenir des adultes, n'est-ce pas?" Une fois de plus, on se contenta de hocher la tête sans parler, bien qu'on soit probablement bien assez vieux pour être les grands parents de cet homme.

"Vous voulez devenir responsables et finir l'école, n'est-ce pas?" Je commençai à être frustré mais je savais qu'on avait probablement fait craquer ce pauvre docteur.

"Vous voulez grandir et fonder une famille, n'est-ce pas?" Je commençai à hocher la tête et regardai Rose lorsqu'elle se tendit. Je tendis le bras pour prendre sa main dans la mienne.

"Quelque chose ne va pas?" Le docteur Young avait rapidement sentis la tension dans la pièce.

"On ne veut pas parler d'enfants pour le moment," expliquai-je rapidement en espérant qu'il n'insisterait pas.

Pour une fois, il n'insista pas.

"Parlons de communication," suggéra-t-il pour changer de sujet.

"Qu'est-ce que vous voulez dire par communication? Elle dit quelque chose et je le fais," dis-je en souriant. Lorsque je tournai la tête, je fus soulagé de voir ma Rose sourire.

"Très futé," me dit le Dr. Young en souriant. "Cependant, ça ne marchera pas toujours. D'ici quelques années, des problèmes vont naître."

J'y réfléchis un instant avant d'éclater de rire. Okay, c'était peut-être un peu inapproprié mais on était ensemble depuis au moins deux fois plus longtemps que l'âge de cet homme.

Le docteur ne dit rien, il resta juste assis là, à nous étudier. Je ne réalisai pas que le temps s'écoulait jusqu'à ce que son téléphone ne sonne et que sa secrétaire l'informe que Carlisle était dans la salle d'attente. "Faîtes-le entrer," dit le Dr. Young en raccrochant.

Carlisle entra dans la pièce et je vis l'étincelle qui brillait dans ses yeux. C'était une étincelle que je connaissais bien, une étincelle qui disait 'j'espère pour toi que tu ne m'as pas embarrassé'.

"Alors, comment ça s'est passé?" demanda-t-il après qu'il ait salué le docteur.

"Eh bien, j'ai noté quelques signes subtiles me prouvant qu'ils sont vraiment amoureux l'un de l'autre; ils sont encore jeunes, avec un peu de temps, je pense qu'on arrivera à faire fonctionner ce mariage," lui expliqua le Dr Young.

Attends, il veut qu'on revienne? Pas moyen, je devais trouver le moyen d'empêcher ça.

"Hey papa," dis-je avec un sourire. "Devine ce qu'on a découvert!"

Tout le monde se tourna vers moi.

"Je ne suis pas gay!" Carlisle se mit une main devant les yeux, redoutant mes mots suivants. "Tout va bien. Tu ne nous as pas ruiné."

"Merci pour cette information, Emmett," me dit Carlisle en m'attrapant par l'épaule. "Merci de nous avoir casé dans votre emploi du temps, Dr Young," ajouta-t-il ensuite alors qu'on se dirigeait vers la porte.

"Dr Cullen, si vous et votre femme avez besoin de discuter de quoi que ce soit, n'hésitez pas à m'appeler pour prendre un rendez-vous," s'exclama le Dr Young alors qu'on sortait de son bureau.

* * *

_Prochain chapitre : Esprit d'équipe scolaire_

_[Mode Saw-__**v2 **__ON]_

_Vous voulez la suite ? Moi, je veux des reviews... Vous savez ce qu'il vous reste à faire !_

_[Mode Saw-__**v2**__ OFF]_


	23. Esprit d'équipe scolaire

**Auteur : **BMC1984

**Traductrice :** Moi

**Spoilers :** **-**

**Rating :** T

**Genre(s) : **Humour/Famille

**Disclaimers :** Tout l'univers des Cullen appartient à Stephenie Meyer. L'histoire que vous allez lire appartient à BMC1984. Quand à moi, je ne suis qu'une humble traductrice.

**Notes :** Pour ceux que ça intéresse de lire cette histoire en version originale, le lien se trouve dans mon profil.

* * *

**- Chapitre 23: Esprit d'équipe scolaire -**

_-PoV Bella-_

"Souris Bella." C'était environ la dixième fois que j'entendais Alice répéter ces mots au cours des quinze dernières minutes.

"Alice," grommelai-je.

"Bella, vois ça comme ça. Ta journée se passe mieux que celle de Carlisle."

"Qu'est-ce..." commençai-je à lui demander, mais on fut interrompue par la porte du vestiaire s'ouvrant.

"Hey, est-ce que vous êtes prêtes les filles?" nous demanda le Coach Meyers en passant la tête dans l'entrebâillement.

"On arrive," répondit Alice avec un sourire.

Je me regardai une dernière fois dans le miroir; notant à quel point j'avais l'air ridicule dans cet uniforme bleu et jaune. Alice se regarda elle-aussi une dernière fois avant de m'attraper la main.

"Viens, en plus, ce ne sera rien comparé à la torture à laquelle te soumettra Edward une fois qu'il t'aura vu dans cette tenue," gloussa Alice.

"Alice, pourrais-tu arrêter de te mêler de ma vie sexuelle?" demandai-je alors qu'elle me tirait hors des vestiaires.

On arriva sur un petit terrain à côté du terrain de foot et on rejoignit les autres filles. Que je connaissais toutes et qui me détestaient toutes à cause d'Edward.

"Salut!" s'exclama une blonde que je reconnus comme Courtney, qui était en cours d'algèbre avec moi.

"Salut!" s'exclama Alice, se mêlant avec facilité à cette clique. Je levais les yeux au ciel avant de sourire, c'était agréable de voir Alice aussi heureuse.

Courtney nous entraîna vers le reste des pom-pom girls qui étaient regroupées autour du Coach Meyers. Je n'avais pas besoin du don d'Edward pour savoir qu'elles me détestaient toutes.

Je haussai les épaules à cette idée et décidai de faire de mon mieux, ne serait-ce que pour faire plaisir à Alice.

* * *

_-PoV Edward-_

"Joli coup!" cria le Coach à Jasper.

_Bordel, pourquoi personne ne m'a jamais dit que ces gamins étaient excellents! Je parie que si ces deux-là sont aussi bon, alors le grand musclé serait incroyable._

Je rigolai en entendant l'évaluation du Coach Pattinson; si seulement il savait que ce n'était qu'un pour cent de ce qu'on pouvait faire.

Mon regard retourna vers Bella qui portait cet adorable petit uniforme. Je la regardai sauter en espérant à chaque que sa jupe se soulèverait un peu plus.

_Wow. Les Cullen ont vraiment commencé à ressentir de l'esprit d'équipe scolaire. D'abord Edward et Jasper rejoignent l'équipe, et maintenant, Bella et Alice sont pom-pom girls. Les regarder dans ces petites jupes rendra les matchs beaucoup plus intéressant._

Je grognai doucement en voyant Daniel couver Bella et Alice du regard.

Je sentis une vague de calme me submerger alors que Jasper approchait. Je remarquai que tout le monde faisait une pause donc j'attrapai ma bouteille d'eau et la portai à ma bouche. "Je n'aime pas ça non plus, essayons juste de finir la semaine au plus vite," me dit Jasper d'une voix rassurante.

L'équipe de tournage s'approcha et nous demanda de nous faire quelques passes.

"Wow, t'as vu le salto que Bella Cullen vient de faire. J'aimerais la voir comme ça d'un peu plus près," entendis-je Daniel chuchoter à Bill.

Je fus un peu distrait et lançai la balle un peu plus fort que je ne l'aurais dû. Bien sûr, ce n'était pas à force vampirique mais c'était tout de même plus fort que ce qu'un gamin de dix-sept ans normal aurait été capable de faire. Heureusement que je lançai la balle à Jasper, il l'attrapa sans problème et revint en courant nonchalamment.

_Je ne viens pas de voir ça! Pas moyen que ce gamin ait lancé une balle comme ça. Nos chances de jouer au championnat d'Etat viennent de crever le plafond._

Je me sentais mal de leur donner de faux espoirs. Je savais qu'on ne resterait pas dans l'équipe après cette semaine. On était pas aussi misérables que Bella mais je ne sautai pas de joie comme Alice non plus.

"Hey Coach," lui dis-je en m'approchant de lui après la fin de l'entraînement. "Je voulais juste vous dire que le foot n'est pas vraiment mon truc. J'ai promis d'assister aux entraînements cette semaines mais je ne pense pas que je continuerais."

_Quoi? Ce gamin est doué! Mais je ne pense pas que je puisse le faire changer d'avis. Peut-être que je pourrais faire changer d'avis son frère cependant._

Je souris en rejoignant Jasper, j'étais sûr qu'Alice verrait ce qui allait lui arriver.

J'allais rejoindre les filles avec Jasper. Alice avait raison. Je voulais arracher l'uniforme de Bella ici et maintenant.

"C'est ta soeur," me murmura Jasper en faisant un signe de tête vers les caméras.

"Bella, tu peux faire le trajet avec moi," dit Alice en attrapant la main de Bella et en tirant mon ange loin de moi.

"Je pense qu'Alice essaye de s'assurer que l'uniforme de Bella ne soit pas détruit avant le match de vendredi," m'expliqua Jasper alors qu'on se dirigeait vers ma Volvo.

Après qu'on soit rentré à la maison depuis un petit moment, il devint évident qu'Alice et Bella n'avait pas prit le chemin du retour. J'appelai Bella sur son portable pour découvrir qu'elle avait été kidnappée par Alice; en d'autres mots, elles faisaient du shopping. Je raccrochai le téléphone avec un large sourire lorsque Bella me promit qu'elle achèterait quelque chose pour me faire oublier le fait que je n'avais pas pu l'admirer dans son uniforme de pom-pom girl autant que je le voulais.

Theresa s'approcha de moi au même moment.

"Comment s'est passé l'entraînement?" me demanda-t-elle.

"Bien," dis-je en haussant les épaules avant d'essayer de quitter la pièce avant qu'elle n'ait l'occasion de me demander où était Bella et Alice.

"Où sont tes soeurs?" me demanda Theresa.

"Elles sont toujours à l'entraînement," mentis-je.

_Il ment. Il ne sait pas que j'ai téléphoné pour vérifier qu'ils avaient tous bien été aux entraînements. Je viens juste de terminer ma conversation avec le Coach Meyers. Que devrais-je dire?_

"Je voulais dire qu'elle s'entraîne avec quelques-unes des filles," expliquai-je.

_C'est comme s'il lit dans mes pensées. Comme s'il me connaît. Comme s'il me comprend vraiment._

Je souris et fis volte-face pour quitter la pièce.

_Il va aller jouer du piano. Je vais attendre qu'il soit seul là-haut et ensuite je pourrais aller lui parler en tête-à-tête._

Je décidai finalement de ne pas monter à l'étage et me dirigeai vers la salle de jeu. Mon trajet fut interrompu par les pensées de Carlisle qui s'approchait de la maison. Il était en colère, ses pensées étaient incohérentes.

"Papa, je t'ai dit que j'étais désolé," dit Emmett en entrant dans la maison.

Je jetai un coup d'oeil à Carlisle et dût me mordre les lèvres pour ne pas éclater de rire lorsqu'il m'expliqua ce qui s'était passé.

_Je ne sais pas ce que pense le thérapeute; mais je suis sûr qu'il pense que je suis homosexuel. Il veut qu'Esme et moi allions lui parler._

Je regardai Rose et Emmett en essayant de comprendre ce qui s'était passé.

_Je leur ai dit qu'Emmett était impuissant parce que Jasper le manipulait et il a cru qu'Emmett était amoureux de Jasper._

Je ne pus pas m'empêcher de rire en entendant les pensées de Rose. Pauvre Carlisle, on avait vraiment une dette envers lui.

"Emmett, Rose, comment s'est passé la thérapie?" demanda Theresa lorsqu'elle entra dans la pièce.

Emmett commença à raconter tout ce qu'il s'était passé à Theresa. Connaissant Emmett, il raconterait qu'il s'était parfaitement bien comporté.

_Et nous y revoilà._

Carlisle s'assit, se mélant à la conversation à contre-coeur.

Je décidai de fuir et me dirigeai vers l'étage. J'entendis Nessie glousser et décidai d'aller voir ce qui lui arrivait.

* * *

**J'ai posté une nouvelle histoire ce soir, une Sam/Bella qui s'intitule Blessés et hier soir, j'ai posté une Eric/Sookie qui s'appelle Besoin.**

**Jetez-y un coup d'oeil!**

* * *

_Prochain chapitre : La cougar_

_[Mode Saw-__**v2 **__ON]_

_Vous voulez la suite ? Moi, je veux des reviews... Vous savez ce qu'il vous reste à faire !_

_[Mode Saw-__**v2**__ OFF]_


	24. La Cougar

**Auteur : **BMC1984

**Traductrice :** Moi

**Spoilers :** **-**

**Rating :** T

**Genre(s) : **Humour/Famille

**Disclaimers :** Tout l'univers des Cullen appartient à Stephenie Meyer. L'histoire que vous allez lire appartient à BMC1984. Quand à moi, je ne suis qu'une humble traductrice.

**Notes :** Pour ceux que ça intéresse de lire cette histoire en version originale, le lien se trouve dans mon profil.

Je rappelle que vous pouvez désormais me trouver sur Facebook sous le nom de **Saw Trombone**... Si vous voulez discuter de mes fics ou vous tenir au courant de ma vie :D Vous êtes les bienvenus!

* * *

**- Chapitre 24: La cougar (1) -**

_-PoV Bella-_

"Elle va vérifier la voiture. Il faut qu'on cache tout ça," m'expliqua Alice sur le trajet du retour. "On peut cacher les sacs dans les bois et revenir les chercher plus tard."

Je ne pus pas m'empêcher de rire. "Alice, tu as vraiment un problème."

Je regardai par la fenêtre en pensant à quel point c'était ironique pour moi de vouloir vraiment aller faire du shopping. Il était vingt-et-une heure passée, ce qui signifiait que le shopping avait remplacé le dîner de famille de Theresa et ses dévotions.

Mes pensées se tournèrent vers Edward; je repensais à lui lorsqu'il avait joué au foot aujourd'hui. Ça ne lui ressemblait définitivement pas mais il avait été plutôt sexy.

On s'arrêta sur le bas-côté de la route et on se précipita dans les bois avec nos sacs à la main. Je surpris Alice entrain de regarder en arrière alors qu'on retournait à la voiture.

Pauvre Alice, on aurait dit qu'elle venait d'abandonner son bébé dans les bois. "Tout ira bien," lui assurai-je.

"Je sais," répondit-elle. Bien sûr qu'elle savait. "C'est juste que c'est dur de devoir me séparer de toutes ces affaires," me dit-elle en essuyant une larme imaginaire sur sa joue. Je ne pus pas m'empêcher de lever les yeux au ciel en la voyant en faire une telle histoire.

Lorsqu'on arriva à la maison, on fut accueillies par Carlisle et Theresa.

"Est-ce que vous vous êtes amusées, les filles?" nous demanda Theresa.

"Ouais, beaucoup, on a travaillé sur les routines qu'on va faire vendredi avec quelques-unes des filles de l'équipe," chantonna Alice d'une voix joyeuse.

"Bien," sourit Carlisle. "Pourquoi ne nous en montreriez-vous pas une?"

J'aurais pu le tuer. Pourquoi nous faisait-il ça? Enfin, pas à Alice, je pense qu'elle avait vraiment aimé s'entraîner. Qu'avais-je jamais fait pour mériter ça?

Alice se mit en position, les mains tendues devant elle, prête à se lancer. Je la regardai et gémis. Elle devait avoir vu que ça arriverait.

"Allez, Bells," me dit Alice en me regardant avec ses yeux de chien battu auxquels je ne pouvais pas résister.

"Hey, Hey, Hey, êtes-vous prêts?" criai-je en même temps qu'Alice.

On fit un petit saut et on tapa ensuite deux fois dans nos mains. "Êtes-vous prêts?"

On applaudit à nouveau. "A jouer." On sauta avant de taper dans nos mains. "Dîtes, Allez l'équipe. Allez l'équipe."

Deux coups dans nos mains alors qu'on faisait le grand écart pour finir la routine avant de crier, "Les Panthères jusqu'au bout!"

Theresa et Carlisle applaudirent. Je soupirai en me relevant, prête à quitter la pièce pour me dissimuler au regard des caméras dans ma chambre.

"Bravo," entendis-je mon Edward chuchoter.

C'était dans des moments pareils que j'étais heureuse de ne plus pouvoir rougir. Je me tournai pour lui faire face et remarquai l'expression de son visage. Il semblait très solennel, je ne l'avais pas vu aussi défait depuis des années.

Je jetai un coup d'oeil aux caméras; Alice leur racontait son expérience d'aujourd'hui. Vu que l'équipe de tournage était distraite, j'attrapai Edward par la main et l'entraînai dans notre chambre avant de verrouiller la porte.

"A quoi tu penses?" lui demandai-je en m'asseyant à côté de lui.

"Notre petite fille est entrain de grandir," chuchota-t-il.

Je ne pus pas m'empêcher de sourire. "Bien sûr mon amour, c'est ce que font les enfants."

"Mais aussi rapidement," soupira-t-il.

"Pourquoi est-ce que tu penses à ça maintenant?" lui questionnai-je en me demandant ce qu'il s'était passé dans la journée.

"Je l'observai un peu plus tôt," soupira-t-il. "C'est une personne incroyable."

Je me penchai vers lui et posai ma tête contre son torse. "Je sais," chuchotai-je en fermant les yeux.

"A quoi penses-tu?"

Ah, cette infâme question. Je souris et le fis s'allonger sur le lit avant de m'installer sur lui et de poser ma main sur sa joue.

_Nous deux, allongés dans notre clairière en nous tenant la main. Lui me serrant dans ses bras lors de notre première danse de couple marié. Nous deux nageant dans l'océan pendant notre lune de miel. Sa réaction la première fois où il avait entendu les pensées de Renesmee. Le jour où je m'étais réveillée et où j'avais vu à quel point il était vraiment parfait. Le regarder apprendre à Nessie à jouer du piano. Moi, riant lorsqu'il essayait de m'apprendre aussi. Une virée shopping avec Alice et Rose. Carlisle me soignant avec douceur au cours d'un de mes nombreux accidents. Esme m'apportant un plat de cookies fraîchement sortis du four. Moi, battant Emmett au bras de fer. Moi, étreignant Jasper après une intense conversation sur les nouveaux-nés._

Je lui montrai toutes ces images; ces images de mon mari, de ma fille et de la formidable famille que j'étais reconnaissante d'avoir.

Je sentis son corps puissant bouger sous le mien et changeai la direction de mes pensées.

_La première fois où on avait fait l'amour. Me réveiller couverte de plumes. La sensation de ses lèvres sur les miennes la première fois où il m'avait vraiment embrassé après ma transformation._

Je sentis ses mains s'enrouler autour de moi avant de glisser sous ma jupe. Je pouvais sentir son jean se tendre. Il rejeta la tête en arrière et gémit. Je me forçai à me concentrer à nouveau. Je voulais qu'il voit à quel point il m'excitait, à quel point j'avais besoin de lui.

_Gémissant son nom alors que ses lèvres voyageaient sur ma peau,_

Quelqu'un toqua à la porte et on sauta rapidement sur nos pieds.

"Une seconde," répondis-je rapidement.

"Pourquoi n'as-tu rien entendu?" marmonnai-je en remettant ma jupe droite.

"J'étais distrait," me chuchota-t-il à l'oreille. "C'est Theresa, elle n'est pas contente."

"C'est pas nouveau," répliquai-je en ouvrant la porte.

"Pourquoi la porte était-elle fermée?" me cria-t-elle.

"Theresa, papa, je n'ai pas réalisé que la porte s'était fermée. J'avais besoin qu'Edward m'aide à faire mes devoirs, il a déjà suivis ce cours," dis-je en me dirigeant vers son bureau pour y attraper un livre de math. "Je suppose que la porte a claqué quand je suis entrée," essayai-je d'expliquer.

A en juger par l'expression de son visage et la distance qu'Edward maintenait entre nous, elle n'y croyait pas. Je jetai un coup d'oeil à Carlisle pour le trouver tout aussi irrité. On lui avait promis qu'on aurait pas de relations sexuelles; bien sûr, ça ne voulait pas dire qu'on ne trichait pas à l'école. Je me sentis mal, je ne pouvais même pas imaginer la douleur qu'il ressentait en étant séparé d'Esme.

"Bella, je pense que tu dois aller dans ta chambre, maintenant," me dit sévèrement Theresa en pointant le doigt vers la porte de ma chambre à l'autre bout du couloir.

Edward me tendis le livre de math qui était censé être le mien et j'aperçus mon sourire en coin préféré sur son visage.

J'entendis les pas de Carlisle me suivre dans le couloir, ainsi que ceux du cameraman.

"Bella," m'appela Carlisle alors que je m'arrêtai devant la porte de ma chambre.

Je pouvais entendre Alice et Jasper y emmener les sacs de notre virée shopping. Je les écoutai faire pendant quelques secondes avant de réaliser qu'elle faisait un défilé à Jasper. Ce n'était pas marrant, elle le faisait exprès.

"Bella chérie. Y'a-t-il quoi que ce soit dont tu aimerais me parler?" me demanda Carlisle en essayant de jouer au père inquiet.

Hmmm, comment devrais-je répondre à ça?

'Oui, je suis en manque de sexe et je veux faire passionnément l'amour à mon mari,' ne passerait probablement pas très bien à la télé.

"Non, je dois juste finir mes devoirs," souris-je en levant la main qui tenait le livre.

J'écoutai Alice et Jasper en sachant que Carlisle faisait de même. Les choses s'enflammaient dans la chambre et je ne pouvais pas vraiment ouvrir la porte sans que le cameraman n'essaye de me suivre.

"Pourquoi ne t'aiderais-je pas? Ça fait un petit bout de temps mais je pense me souvenir. Isaac Newton, les lois de la gravité, distance égale distance au carré, c'est ça?"

Je ris alors qu'on se dirigeait vers son bureau. Ça devrait être intéressant. Carlisle se rappelait d'une époque remontant à avant l'invention de tout ça. Il avaient regardé ces équations être découvertes.

* * *

_-PoV Edward-_

_Personne ne nous regarde. Parle-lui._

J'écoutai ses pensées en essayant de comprendre pourquoi elle voulait être seule avec moi.

"Edward, est-ce qu'il y a quelque chose entre toi et Bella?" me demanda Theresa.

Je gardai le silence et écoutai ses pensées avant de répondre.

_IL pourrait avoir tellement mieux qu'elle. Elle n'est même pas si belle que ça, et sans mentionner qu'elle n'a aucun talent: pour quelqu'un qui a passé l'après-midi à travailler sur ces routines, son rythme était un peu décalé. Il est si parfait alors qu'elle n'est qu'une pauvre fille. Je me demande où les Cullen l'ont trouvé._

Je pris une profonde inspiration inutile pour essayer de me calmer.

"Est-ce que vous avez un problème avec elle?" lui demandai-je.

"Non, pourquoi?" me demanda-t-elle, alors que son esprit essayait frénétiquement de découvrir quelle tournure prenait cette conversation.

"C'est la façon dont vous m'avez demandé, j'ai entendu quelque chose dans votre voix," mentis-je.

"Tu n'as toujours pas répondu à ma question," me rappela-t-elle.

Cette fois, je n'eus pas besoin de mentir. "Je tiens énormément à Bella."

_Quel gentleman, plus mature que son âge. Pourquoi ne peut-il pas voir qu'il pourrait trouver mieux qu'elle?_

Je ne dis rien. J'étais trop occupé à lutter contre l'envie de lui arracher la tête.

"Edward," me dit Theresa en s'approchant de moi pour poser sa main sur mon épaule.

_Si ferme, quel corps formidable._

"Edward, tu es jeune, de nombreuses filles apparaîtront dans ta vie. Rappelle-toi juste que tu n'as pas à te caser," me dit-elle en me caressant l'épaule. Je ne bronchai pas, curieux de voir à quoi elle pensait.

_Il est parfait, oh, toutes les choses que je pourrais lui apprendre. Je suis peut-être plus vieille que lui mais j'ai tellement plus d'expérience que Bella. Peut-être que je devrais juste tenter ma chance, peut-être qu'il aime les cougars._

Je ne pouvais plus me contrôler. Je plongeai mon regard dans le sien et laissai échapper un grognement, lui révélant le monstre que j'étais.

Elle me regarda avec incrédulité avant de reculer.

"Je pense que vous devez partir de ma chambre," lui dis-je en montrant les dents.

Elle ne prononça aucun autre mot avant de quitter la pièce. J'écoutai ses pensées et sut qu'elle ne parlerait à personne de ce qu'il venait de se passer. Tout d'abord, elle ne voulait pas dire ce qu'elle venait d'essayer de faire à qui que ce soit et ensuite, elle ne voulait pas admettre qu'elle avait peur d'un garçon de dix-sept ans maintenant.

Je mis un peu de musique et m'allongeai sur mon lit. Je fermai les yeux en souhaitant juste pouvoir oublier ce qu'il venait de se passer.

"J'ai cru comprendre que tu n'aimais plus les cougars?" rigola Jasper lorsqu'il entra dans la chambre.

"Ce n'est pas une cougar, c'est une pédophile," marmonnai-je.

"Edward, tu as cent sept ans," me rappela Jasper.

Et sur ces mots, je fermai les yeux et me laissai emporter par la musique alors que mes pensées se tournaient vers Bella et Renesmee, mes deux miracles que je n'aurais jamais cru mériter.

* * *

**(1) Pour ceux et celles qui ne le savent pas, les cougars sont des femmes matures qui séduisent des hommes beaucoup plus jeunes qu'elles.**

* * *

**Nouvelles histoires postées: **

**-Besoin = Eric/Sookie**

**-Blessés = Sam/Bella**

**-Couvre-moi de sucre = Eric/Sookie**

**-Tourne le dos à la forêt = Quil/Bella**

**Jetez-y un coup d'oeil!**

* * *

_Prochain chapitre : Theresa prône l'abstinence_

_[Mode Saw-__**v2 **__ON]_

_Vous voulez la suite ? Moi, je veux des reviews... Vous savez ce qu'il vous reste à faire !_

_[Mode Saw-__**v2**__ OFF]_


	25. Theresa prône l'abstinence I

**Auteur : **BMC1984

**Traductrice :** Moi

**Spoilers :** **-**

**Rating :** T

**Genre(s) : **Humour/Famille

**Disclaimers :** Tout l'univers des Cullen appartient à Stephenie Meyer. L'histoire que vous allez lire appartient à BMC1984. Quand à moi, je ne suis qu'une humble traductrice.

**Notes :** Pour ceux que ça intéresse de lire cette histoire en version originale, le lien se trouve dans mon profil.

Je rappelle que vous pouvez désormais me trouver sur Facebook sous le nom de **Saw Trombone**... Si vous voulez discuter de mes fics ou vous tenir au courant de ma vie :D Vous êtes les bienvenus!

* * *

**- Chapitre 25: Theresa prône l'abstinence (1/2) -**

_-PoV Theresa-_

J'étais assise à la table de la salle à manger, tout était prêt. La table avait été dressée et je n'aurais plus qu'à servir la nourriture une fois que tout le monde serait arrivé. Le moins que je puisse dire, c'était que cette semaine avait été intéressante. J'avais rêvé d'Edward la nuit dernière; j'avais rêvé que les choses s'étaient passée différemment et que j'avais fini au lit avec lui. Je savais que c'était mal mais quelque chose me fascinait chez lui. Je ne pouvais pas réfléchir convenablement en sa présence, il n'était pas un adolescent banal.

La conversation de ce soir devrait être intéressante. Je savais qu'il y avait quelque chose entre Bella et Edward mais je me posais aussi des questions sur Alice et Jasper. Tout le monde ne pouvait certainement pas s'être mis en couple aussi parfaitement. Pour qui se prenait Carlisle, un entremetteur d'orphelins ?

Emmett et Rose allait avoir besoin d'une thérapie intensive. J'aimais vraiment beaucoup ces deux jeunes, ils semblaient s'aimer sincèrement et ils étaient tous les deux très gentils.

Malheureusement, Renesmee faisait du bon travail dans son rôle de mère. Ça n'allait peut-être pas avoir les résultats que j'avais escompté; au moins, je n'avais pas revu Jacob.

Je sursautai en entendant quelqu'un toquer à la porte. J'allais ouvrir et à ma plus grande surprise, réalisai que j'avais peut-être parlé trop vite en ce qui concernait Jacob.

"Salut, je sais que vous avez dit que je ne pouvais pas venir, mais Carlisle m'a dit de venir dîner ce soir. Quelque chose au sujet de l'abstinence et de la protection dans les rapports sexuels ou quelque chose de ce genre," me dit Jake en regardant ses pieds avec embarras.

Pourquoi devait-il être là ? Fréquentait-il quelqu'un ? Il avait passé beaucoup de temps avec Bella au cours de la première semaine, et Edward était sensé avoir une petite amie. Peut-être que Bella et Jacob étaient ensemble.

Je le laissai entrer avec hésitation et fus surprise de le voir me suivre dans la cuisine.

"Désolée, j'ai beaucoup bougé dernièrement, je meurs de faim," dit-il en fouillant dans le frigo pour en ressortir de la charcuterie.

"Alors tu n'es pas végétarien ?" lui demandai-je.

"Non, loin de là," rigola-t-il.

Je m'approchai du four et touillai les flageolets que j'avais préparé avec du bacon. J'attrapai un saladier et me préparai à les transvaser lorsque je fis tomber la casserole. Des flageolets roulèrent partout.

"Scruffy !" criai-je. Je vis Jacob tourner la tête vers moi en retenant un éclat de rire.

"Ce chien me rend folle mais c'est un aspirateur efficace," dis-je avant de voir Nessie entrer dans la cuisine en retenant un rire.

"Hey Jake," sourit-elle avant de passer à côté de lui en lui jetant à peine un coup d'œil.

Pour quelqu'un qui avait tellement râlé de ne pas pouvoir le voir, on ne dirait pas qu'il lui avait manqué.

Carlisle rentra du travail et Emmett et Rosalie descendirent passer du temps avec lui. Pour ma part, je regardai Jacob et Renesmee jouer à un jeu, ça semblait innocent mais je ne les laisserais pas hors de ma vue. Les autres enfants arrivèrent ensuite et on passa rapidement à table.

Le dîner sembla se dérouler tranquillement. Carlisle et Jasper refusèrent une fois de plus de manger de la viande. Je faillis dire quelque chose avant de me raviser. La conversation de ce soir serait déjà bien assez chargée.

Après dîner, je fus ravie de voir Rosalie et Alice se lever pour m'aider à débarrasser. Bella se précipita vers Jacob pour lui parler. Je leur jetai un coup d'oeil et vis qu'ils murmuraient d'une voix si basse que personne d'autre ne les entendis. Peut-être qu'elle sortait avec eux deux. Je ne vis Edward nulle part donc peut-être qu'il ignorait tout de la relation de Bella et Jacob.

Je rappelai toute la famille à table. Carlisle et moi nous installâmes aux extrémités et les enfants s'assirent autour de nous. J'attrapai un petit sac et en sortis cinq petites boîtes. Je n'avais pas compté Jacob.

* * *

_-PoV Edward-_

J'ouvris la boîte et y trouvai une petite bague, semblable à une petite alliance.

"Ce sont des anneaux de promesse," nous expliqua Theresa. "Je veux que vous les portiez pour vous rappeler pourquoi vous attendez le mariage pour avoir des rapports sexuels. Désolée, Jacob, je croyais qu'il n'y aurait que la famille."

"Et pourquoi ça ?" demanda Bella.

"Pourquoi quoi ?" demanda Theresa avec confusion.

"Pourquoi devrions-nous attendre jusqu'au mariage ?" C'est ma Bella ça, toujours à pousser les limites. "Je veux dire, si on aime quelqu'un, pourquoi attendre ?"

_Sale petite salope. _Les pensées de Theresa m'irritèrent au plus haut point; j'agrippai ma chaise à deux mains en essayant de rester assez calme pour ne pas la briser.

"Parce que c'est ce que Dieu nous dit de faire," répondit-elle. "Dieu dit : _**'Mais s'ils manquent de continence, qu'ils se marient car il vaut mieux se marier que de brûler.' Premier Corinthiens 7:9**_."

"Et si on ne croit pas en Dieu ?" demandai-je en sachant que ça l'irriterait plus que tout.

_Okay, n'insistes pas avec le Seigneur, donnes leur d'autres raisons. Ils ne t'écouteront pas, fais de ton mieux pour sauver leurs âmes._

Victoire ! Elle n'impliquerait plus la religion. C'est du genre inutile quand on est damné pour l'éternité.

Theresa se reprit, "Eh bien, il y a de nombreuses autres raisons d'attendre le mariage. Éviter les maladies sexuellement transmissible par exemple. Si vous et votre partenaire vous promettez fidélité par mariage et que vous tenez parole, vous n'attraperez aucune maladie."

_Leur père est un docteur, on pourrait croire qu'il leur aurait expliqué tout ça. _Theresa était de plus en plus frustrés par les regards vides qu'on lui lançait.

_Cent soixante ans et je n'ai encore jamais contracté aucune maladie. _Je jetai un coup d'oeil à Jasper qui était entrain de lever les yeux au ciel.

"C'est très sérieux," nous rappela Theresa. Réalisant que ça ne menait à rien, elle changea de sujet.

"Pourquoi vous ne me parleriez-vous pas de vos relations passées et présentes, de comment vous gérer la pression d'une histoire d'amour," suggéra Theresa.

_S'il vous plaît, soyez normaux, s'il vous plaît, soyez normaux,_ psalmodiait Carlisle.

"Alice, pourquoi ne commencerais-tu pas ?" suggéra Theresa.

"Ben," commença Alice. "Je n'ai jamais eu qu'une seule relation, pour ce que j'en sais."

"Et tu es toujours avec cette personne ?" lui demanda Theresa.

Carlisle poussa un soupir de soulagement lorsqu'il constata que Theresa n'avait pas entendu la fin de sa réponse.

Alice regarda autour d'elle avant que ses yeux ne se posent sur Jasper. Il se tendit en sentant le désir qu'Alice lui envoya. Ses pensées se tournèrent vers des fantasmes d'eux deux. Il ne fallut pas longtemps pour que ce désir se propage à toute la pièce. Mon esprit se tourna rapidement vers Bella et toutes les choses que je voulais lui faire. Je secouai la tête pour me changer les idées et me tournai à nouveau vers Alice.

"Oui," couina-t-elle avec plaisir.

Carlisle couvrit ses yeux et se frotta le nez. _Oh Seigneur, non, maintenant les gens vont savoir que quatre de mes enfants se sont mis en couple. Les services sociaux vont venir enquêter en pensant qu'on tient une sorte de maison close. Esme m'avait bien dit que ça arriverait. Elle m'avait bien dit qu'ils ne pourraient pas tenir sans sexe._

"Est-ce que tu vas à l'école avec lui ?" demanda Theresa.

"Oui," répondit Alice, faisant ainsi grandir sa curiosité.

"Y'a-t-il une raison pour laquelle tu ne l'as pas invité ?" continua Theresa.

_Est-ce que c'est un junkie ou un loubard que tes parents n'aiment pas ? _Était la vraie question qu'elle voulait poser.

"Oh, je n'ai pas besoin de l'inviter," gloussa Alice, en rendant Theresa encore plus confuse.

_Bordel, elle est vraiment sexy quand elle joue l'ingénue. Dis-le Alice, avant que je ne te prenne sur la table._

Je toussai en espérant que Jasper se rappellerait que je pouvais entendre chacune de ses pensées. S'il ne se calmait pas, Bella et moi nous joindrions à eux.

"Pourquoi ne l'as-tu pas invité ?" redemanda Theresa.

"Ben," gloussa Alice en attrapant la main de Jasper. "Parce qu'il vit ici."

"Alice, toi et Jasper !" s'exclama Bella, me prenant par surprise.

_Ha, je croyais qu'il était gay. _J'envisageai de faire croire à Theresa que c'était le cas mais un coup d'oeil à Carlisle me rappela que ce serait une mauvaise idée.

"Alors toi et Jasper ?" demanda Theresa. "Carlisle, le saviez-vous ?"

_Merde, qu'est-ce qu'un père normal dirait ? _"Je n'en avais aucune idée," dit Carlisle en essayant d'avoir l'air choqué.

_Bien sûr qu'il n'en a aucune idée, c'est ridicule, ces enfants qui sortent enfants. Ça veut probablement dire que j'ai raison au sujet d'Edward et Bella._

Je souris et reportai mon attention sur Alice et Jasper.

" Ça ne fait pas longtemps," nous assura Jasper.

"Donc vous n'avez pas encore eu de rapports ?" demanda Theresa.

"NON," répondit rapidement Alice. _On baise, on s'envoie en l'air, on fait l'amour, on copule, on fornique, on procrée._

"Je pense que vous les mettez mal à l'aise. Peut-être qu'on pourrait discuter de ça plus tard, en commité restreint," suggéra Carlisle en essayant de changer de sujet.

"Jacob, qu'en est-il pour toi ?" demanda Theresa en se tournant vers Jake.

"Ben, j'ai été amoureux, une fois," répondit Jake.

"Et..." insista Theresa pour obtenir plus d'informations.

"Elle est morte." Nessie éclata de rire. Elle avait été si silencieuse que ça nous prit encore plus par surprise que ça ne l'aurait dû et on éclata tous de rire.

"Renesmee, je ne pense pas que ce soit approprié de rire de quelque chose d'aussi sérieux," dit Theresa, choquée de nous voir tous entrain de rire.

"C'est bon," dit Jake, "Je m'en suis remis."

"Donc tu n'as jamais été intime avec qui que ce soit ?" demanda Theresa.

"Nan, j'ai eu qu'un baiser qui a jamais signifié quoi que ce soit pour moi," lui expliqua Jake. Je repensai à ce jour-là; je savais que Jake n'avait plus aucun sentiment pour Bella mais sa tournure de phrase me mit en colère.

"Et tu te rappelles comment ça a fini," dis-je fièrement pour lui rappeler qu'il ferait mieux de contrôler ses souvenirs de ma femme s'il voulait avoir la moindre relation avec ma fille.

"Edward, qu'est-ce que tu veux dire par là ?" demanda Theresa en semblant à nouveau confuse.

"Laissez tomber." Bella me regarda de travers pour me faire comprendre que je ferais mieux de ne pas revenir encore une fois là dessus.

"Laissez tomber quoi ?" demanda Theresa. _J'ai l'impression de louper quelque chose._

"Jake a essayé d'embrasser Bella une fois mais Bella l'a frappé et s'est cassé la main," lui expliquai-je rapidement.

"Est-ce que tu n'as pas passé une nuit avec elle aussi, Jake ?" demanda Alice en gloussant.

"C'était pour me réchauffer," répliqua Bella.

_Carlisle n'a pas l'air choqué par tout ça. Est-ce qu'il encourage ce genre de comportements ?_

"C'est vrai, on est parti camper et il a fait beaucoup plus froid que prévu; Edward était avec nous."

_Un ménage à trois avec Edward, qui pourrait résister ?_

J'étais vraiment mal à l'aise. Je ne voulais pas entendre les pensées de Jake, je ne savais pas vraiment ce qui m'irriterait le plus. L'entendre penser à Bella ou à Nessie.

"Disons juste que j'ai trouvé mon âme-soeur mais que ce n'est pas encore le bon moment pour nous," dit Jake en espérant qu'elle changerait de sujet.

Il avait tort. "Pourquoi n'est-ce pas le bon moment ?" demanda Theresa.

"Ouais, Jake, pourquoi ce n'est pas le bon moment ?" demanda Nessie.

_Il ne me verra jamais différemment, j'ai presque quatre ans maintenant. Okay, ça semble bizarre, même à mes propres oreilles mais je suis à mi-chemin de ma croissance. Il n'est plus un grand frère pour moi, je l'aime._

Mes mains agrippèrent ma chaise et la cassèrent en deux. Je me laissai rapidement tomber au sol pour prétendre que la chaise avait cédé sous mon poids.

Toute la famille me regardait fixement. Bella se leva et me tendit la main. J'étais si choqué par ce que je venais d'entendre que je pouvais à peine bouger. J'attrapai sa main.

_Est-ce que tu veux que j'utilise mon bouclier pour le reste de la conversation ?_

Je secouai la tête. Peut-être qu'il valait mieux écouter tout ça.

"Excusez-moi," dis-je en me levant. "Il faut que j'aille aux toilettes."

"Comme je disais," entendis-je Jake dire alors que je montai les marches. "Elle est à l'école pour le moment, je ne veux pas interférer. On doit tous les deux grandir encore un peu et j'ai promis à ses parents que je n'interférerais pas."

Je restai en haut des escaliers et soupirai en pensant à toutes les ressemblances entre Renesmee et sa mère.

"T'es le prochain, frangin," rigola Emmett. "Quelle histoire de dingue va-t-on entendre à ton sujet ?"

Emmett et Rose avait suivi la conversation depuis le début.

"Je pense que Theresa apprécierait vraiment d'apprendre que tu as refusé de faire quoi que ce soit jusqu'à ce que vous vous soyez marié," me dit Rosalie avec un large sourire. "Mais tu devrais ensuite lui expliquer que comparé à toi le personnage de '40 ans et toujours puceau' est un étalon."

"Sans mentionner que tu l'a mise en cloque et que tu l'as tué," rigola Emmett.

Je soupirai et redescendis sans leur donner la satisfaction de voir qu'ils m'avaient frustré. J'espérai que la soirée toucherait bientôt à sa fin.

* * *

_Prochain chapitre : Theresa prône l'abstinence (2/2)_

_[Mode Saw-__**v2 **__ON]_

_Vous voulez la suite ? Moi, je veux des reviews... Vous savez ce qu'il vous reste à faire !_

_[Mode Saw-__**v2**__ OFF]_


	26. Theresa prône l'abstinence II

**Auteur : **BMC1984

**Traductrice :** Moi

**Spoilers :** **-**

**Rating :** T

**Genre(s) : **Humour/Famille

**Disclaimers :** Tout l'univers des Cullen appartient à Stephenie Meyer. L'histoire que vous allez lire appartient à BMC1984. Quand à moi, je ne suis qu'une humble traductrice.

**Bêta : **omoi yume...Merci Apolline!

**Notes :** Pour ceux que ça intéresse de lire cette histoire en version originale, le lien se trouve dans mon profil.

Je rappelle que vous pouvez désormais me trouver sur Facebook sous le nom de **Saw Trombone**... Si vous voulez discuter de mes fics ou vous tenir au courant de ma vie :D Vous êtes les bienvenus!

* * *

**- Chapitre 26: Theresa prône l'abstinence (2/2)-**

_-PoV Edward-_

"Edward, je peux te parler une minute?" me demanda Theresa alors que je me dirigeai vers la salle à manger.

"Pas maintenant, je veux juste en finir avec tout ça," répondis-je en passant à côté d'elle.

"Edward, s'il te plaît," insista Theresa en m'attrapant la main.

_Wow, ses mains sont si froides, si fermes et froides peut-être qu'il apprécierait que je le réchauffe..._

"Edward, j'ai fait un rêve cette nuit, j'ai rêvé de toi et moi," continua-t-elle. "J'ai l'impression qu'il y a une connexion entre nous." Elle plaça une de ses mains sur mon torse.

J'aurais pu facilement l'esquiver mais j'aurais probablement dû m'expliquer ensuite. A mon plus grand soulagement, Alice et Jasper s'approchèrent silencieusement d'elle par derrière.

_Wow, tu sens tout ce désir? Edward, tu as une admiratrice. Désolé, Alice a vu ce qui allait se passer après ton départ, on s'est juste dit que ce serait marrant de te voir galérer un peu. _Merci Jazz, songeai-je, mais j'étais vraiment reconnaissant qu'ils soient sur le point de ruiner le plan de Theresa.

"Est-ce que tout va bien?" chantonna Alice, faisant sursauter Theresa.

"Oh, euh... Edward était entrain de me dire à quel point il était nerveux à l'idée de parler de ses histoires d'amour devant tout le monde. Il m'a dit de toucher pour voir comme son coeur battait vite," expliqua Theresa.

J'entendis tout le monde éclater de rire, y compris Emmett et Rose à l'étage. Jasper essayait de se retenir tout en essayant frénétiquement de calmer tout le monde. Alice se contenta de regarder Theresa et de sourire.

"Tant mieux," dit-elle. "Je pensais que vous étiez peut-être une perverse comme votre mari."

La mâchoire de Theresa tomba.

_Comment sait-elle comment est Tim? Est-ce qu'elle a découvert mes véritables intentions?_

On sortit tous les trois du salon en espérant que ça la remettrait à sa place.

Theresa se reprit avant de nous rejoindre.

"Bien, vu qu'Edward était justement entrain de me montrer à quel point il était nerveux," dit Theresa, et on essaya tous de s'empêcher de rire à nouveau, "Pourquoi ne commencerions-nous pas par toi, Bella?"

Je regardai Bella prendre une profonde inspiration pour essayer de calmer son fou-rire, "Okay, qu'est-ce que vous voulez savoir?" demanda-t-elle.

"Et bien, Edward m'a expliqué que tu avais essayé de te suicider, était-ce à cause d'un garçon?" demanda Theresa.

"Non," répondit Bella sans offrir la moindre autre information.

"Je sais que c'est hors-sujet mais que s'est-il passé ce jour-là?" demanda Theresa et je m'assis rapidement, curieux de découvrir quel genre d'histoire Bella allait concocter.

"J'ai sauté du haut d'une falaise, Jake m'a sauvé," dit-elle simplement.

"Oh Bella, n'oublie pas comment on a sauvé Edward," ajouta Alice.

"Vous avez sauvé Edward?" répéta Theresa avec confusion.

"Ouais, mon stupide frère a décidé qu'il ne pouvait pas vivre si Bella était morte," dit Jasper en rigolant.

"Cest à cause de toi que j'ai quitté Bella," répliquai-je avant de réaliser rapidement que la situation devenait hors de contrôle.

"Edward!" crièrent Alice et Bella.

"Désolé, je n'aurais pas dû dire ça," m'excusai-je. Je ne tenais pas Jasper responsable des évènements qui s'était déroulé durant l'anniversaire de Bella.

_Il ne pouvait pas vivre sans elle? Mais je croyais qu'elle et Jake? Et c'est quoi cette histoire avec Jasper? Je veux dire, elle est mignonne mais attirer tous ces garçons? Quelle traînée! Qui pourrait bien la vouloir? Elle est clairement instable, mentalement parlant. Qui irait jusqu'à mourir pour quelqu'un d'autre?_

Si seulement elle savait que Bella était morte pour moi.

"Edward, est-ce vrai?" demanda Theresa.

"Oui, mais visiblement, je n'ai pas été jusqu'au bout et ça m'a ramené Bella," dis-je en attrapant sa main. Si tout le monde se mettait en couple alors pourquoi pas nous.

"Alors, Bella, qu'est-ce qui s'est passé entre Jasper et toi?" demanda Theresa.

"Et bien, euh..." commença Bella en essayant de réfléchir au meilleur moyen de décrire ce qui s'était passé.

"Bella venait à peine de rejoindre la famille et je savais qu'elle et Edward commençaient à avoir des sentiments l'un pour l'autre mais je l'ai dragué," expliqua Jasper.

_Hmmm, c'est comme ça qu'ils disent maintenant? Il va falloir que je m'excuse auprès d'Esme pour avoir dragué un cerf l'autre jour._

Mon regard croisa celui de Carlisle et on essaya tous les deux de ne pas éclater de rire.

"Mais je l'ai rejetté," expliqua Bella.

"Okay, alors toi et Edward êtes ensemble maintenant?" demanda Theresa.

"Oui," répondit-on en choeur.

"Donc, étant donné que Jasper t'a dragué, j'en conclus que vous êtes ensemble depuis plus longtemps que Jasper et Alice?"

"Oui."

"Êtes-vous sexuellement actifs?" demanda Theresa et je décidai de rester silencieux pour voir ce que Bella ferait de cette question.

"Non," répondit Bella avec tristesse. Theresa soupira de soulagement jusqu'à ce que Bella finisse sa phrase, "Non, Edward ne veut pas coucher avec moi."

Le passé revint me hanter; toutes ces fois où j'avais dit non à Bella, toutes ces limites que je nous avais donné. J'avais l'impression qu'on était retourné quatre ans plus tôt.

"Bella, ce n'est pas que je ne veux pas coucher avec toi," lui dis-je en me rappelant de toutes ces conversations qu'on avait eu. "Je ne veux pas te faire du mal."

"Oh Edward, tu ne me feras pas de mal, tu ne me ferais jamais de mal," me dit Bella, d'une voix éxagérément dramatique.

"Je ne sais pas tu pourrais tomber enceinte?" gloussa Nessie.

"Renesmee Carlie Cullen," m'exclamai-je, d'une voix probablement un peu trop paternelle.

"Renesmee a raison," approuva Theresa. "Bella, tu es bien trop jeune pour devoir t'inquiéter au sujet des enfants."

Elle s'interrompit pendant un moment. J'entendis sa pensée suivante et je sus que ça allait rendre Bella complètement folle.

"Nessie, où est ton bébé?" demanda Theresa.

"Je pense que vous devriez le savoir vu que vous me surveillez constamment; mais je l'ai confié à Rose," répondit Nessie d'une voix sarcastique.

"Va la chercher," exigea Theresa.

Nessie monta chercher le bébé à l'étage. Bella me jeta un coup d'oeil, comme pour me demander ce qui allait se passer. J'avais peur de lui dire donc je me contentai de hausser les épaules et de lui serrer la main.

_Edward Anthony Masen Cullen, tu as plutôt intérêt à me dire ce que cette salope prépare._

Wow, j'étais si enchanté qu'elle ait levé son bouclier que je me moquai de ce qu'elle me demandait... En plus, elle était mignone quand elle était en colère.

"Ses pensées sont trop difficiles à lire, elle hésite," chuchotai-je d'une voix suffisamment basse pour que Bella soit la seule à m'entendre. Je détestai lui mentir mais je voulais voir sa réaction.

_Papa, est-ce que tu pourrais dire à Oncle Emmett, s'il te plaît, je ne veux plus jamais voir ça._

Nessie avait le bébé qu'elle avait appris à aimer dans les bras. Je n'eus pas besoin de lui demander pour savoir qu'elle avait trouvé Emmett et Rose dans une position compromettante. Je poussai un grognement de frustration et lançai un regard d'excuse à ma fille.

_Ce n'était pas si terrible que ça, c'est pas comme s'ils étaient nus ni rien mais...beurk._

Je souris en réalisant que ma petite fille n'avait pas encore complètement grandi. Bella me lança un coup d'oeil interrogateur.

"Emmett," soufflai-je. Elle n'eut pas le temps de répondre.

"Bella, je pense que ton désir d'avoir un enfant est inapproprié," dit Theresa.

"Je ne veux pas d'un enfant!" cria Bella.

"Quoi?!" Nessie semblait choquée. On savait tous que Nessie était entrain de jouer la comédie mais je vis que Bella regrettait ce qu'elle venait de dire.

"Tu ne veux pas Kadidu?" demanda doucement Nessie, en regardant Bella.

Alice et Jasper se roulaient presque au sol de rire. Carlisle se tenait à nouveau la tête à deux mains.

"Non, j'AIME Kadidu," lui répondit Bella d'une voix rassurante.

"Bien," sourit Theresa. "Tu peux t'occuper de Kadidu pour le reste de la semaine."

"Tu seras une excellente mère," sourit Nessie en passant Kadidu à Bella. J'étais d'accord avec elle.

"Ça veut dire quoi, Kadidu?" demanda Bella en baissant les yeux sur le bébé.

"Chien," répondit Jake avant d'éclater de rire.

"Quoi?! Tu as appelé ta fille 'chien'? s'exclama Bella.

"Je pensais que c'était joli," se défendit Nessie. On connaissait tous la vérité mais ce serait difficile d'expliquer à Theresa que Jake se transformait en chien; okay, en loup, techniquement, mais c'est la même différence, non? et que notre fille était amoureuse de lui.

"Bon, ben, Edward, je suppose que ta nouvelle fille s'appelle 'chien'," gloussa Bella.

"Hey, félicitation, t'es papa!" rigola Jake.

"Est-ce qu'on en a fini?" demandai-je à Carlisle.

"Oui," dit-il rapidement sans laisser le temps à Theresa de répondre.

"Attendez," nous arrêta Bella. "Vu qu'Edward et moi avons un bébé ensemble, est-ce qu'on peut partager une chambre?"

"Dehors!" Je fus choqué par la réaction de Carlisle. Peut-être qu'on l'avait finalement poussé à bout.

* * *

_Prochain chapitre : La vision d'Alice_

_[Mode Saw-__**v2 **__ON]_

_Vous voulez la suite ? Moi, je veux des reviews... Vous savez ce qu'il vous reste à faire !_

_[Mode Saw-__**v2**__ OFF]_


	27. La vision d'Alice

**Auteur : **BMC1984

**Traductrice :** Moi

**Spoilers :** **-**

**Rating :** T

**Genre(s) : **Humour/Famille

**Disclaimers :** Tout l'univers des Cullen appartient à Stephenie Meyer. L'histoire que vous allez lire appartient à BMC1984. Quand à moi, je ne suis qu'une humble traductrice.

**Bêta : **omoi yume...Merci Apolline!

**Notes :** Pour ceux que ça intéresse de lire cette histoire en version originale, le lien se trouve dans mon profil.

Je rappelle que vous pouvez désormais me trouver sur Facebook sous le nom de **Saw Trombone**... Si vous voulez discuter de mes fics ou vous tenir au courant de ma vie :D Vous êtes les bienvenus!

* * *

**- Chapitre 27: La vision d'Alice -**

_-PoV Esme-_

Plus que quatre jours et je pourrais voir mon Carlisle. Nous n'avions jamais été séparés si longtemps. Je déteste sembler aussi faible mais je me sens si seule. Sans mentionner le fait que je n'ai plus aucune raison d'être ici.

Depuis mon petit entretien avec Tim l'autre nuit, il refusait de me laisser approcher sa famille. L'équipe avait essayer de lui expliquer qu'il n'y avait pas moyen que j'ai pu entrer dans sa maison, que ça n'avait été qu'une hallucination.

Ça m'allait très bien. Bien sûr, les enfants me manquaient et je ne voulai que ce qu'il y avait de mieux pour eux, mais j'avais le pressentimment qu'une fois que tout cela serait fini, tout irait pour le mieux.

Pour le moment, je passai tout mon temps dans ma chambre d'hôtel. L'équipe m'avait filmé quelques fois dans la chambre, alors que je parlais de tout ce qui s'était passé au cours de la semaine passée. Je m'étais inquiétée qu'ils n'aient pas assez de vidéos pour toute l'émission mais j'avais eu tort.

Quelques coups de fil passé à l'équipe de tournage chez moi m'avaient indiqué qu'ils auraient bien assez de vidéos. Génial, une autre raison de m'inquiéter.

J'étais sûre qu'au moins un de mes enfants avait été surpris en pleine action. Normalement, j'aurais dit Emmett et Rose mais il se pouvait que ce soit aussi Edward et Bella. Au moins, Jasper n'avait pas attaqué l'un des humains, j'étais sûre que j'en aurais entendu parlé si ça avait été le cas. La vie des Barrett était si simple, ma pauvre Alice devait être en train de devenir folle. J'espérai que Carlisle arrivait à tout gérer.

* * *

_-PoV Bella-_

"Je ne vois toujours pas pourquoi je dois porter ça toute la journée," marmonnai-je à Alice lorsqu'on sortit de la maison pour aller à l'école.

"Bella, il y a un match ce soir, on est censé porter nos tenues de pompom girl," me dit Alice, de sa voix chantante, alors que Jasper et elle montaient dans sa voiture.

"Je ne me plains pas, moi," sourit Edward, qui portait son t-shirt de l'équipe.

"Ouais, mais t'as pas les fesses à l'air dans ton uniforme," grommelai-je.

"Franchement, Bells, maintenant j'ai l'image d'Edward en jupette dans la tête," cria Emmett alors qu'on s'approchait de la Volvo.

"Finissons-en au plus vite," me suggéra Edward.

"Isabella Cullen! Viens ici," hurla Theresa.

"Je peux pas aller à l'école en paix?" répliquai-je en essayant de m'enfuir.

"N'as-tu pas oublié quelque chose?" Je grimaçai en réalisant qu'elle allait me forcer à le faire.

"Bella, j'ai honte de toi. Tu allais vraiment laisser ton enfant à la maison?" me réprimanda Emmett.

Je m'étais attiré des ennuis hier, lorsque j'avais demandé à Nessie de jouer à la babysitter. Je m'étais justifiée en expliquant que je n'avais pas de siège auto. A ma plus grande surprise et au plus grand dégoût d'Alice, Theresa avait acheté un siège d'occasion. Ça en avait presque valut la peine juste pour entendre Alice se plaindre que le siège était bleu.

J'avais rapidement résolu ce problème en changeant le sexe du bébé.

Je courus dans la maison et attrapai le sac à couches, que Theresa avait aussi acheté d'occasion et qui était aussi bleu, et retournai à la voiture avec mon petit EJ dans les bras.

"Comment sommes-nous sensés tous monter là-dedans?" demanda Rose en regardant la petite banquette arrière qui était déjà envahie par le siège auto.

"Ben, tu peux toujours demander à Theresa de t'emmener," souris-je, bien consciente que Rose préférerait reprendre le bus plutôt que d'aller à l'école avec Theresa.

J'attachai EJ dans son siège et éclatai de rire en voyant Emmett essayer de se glisser sur la banquette arrière.

Lorsqu'on arriva à l'école, Rose et Emmett se précipitèrent hors de la voiture, me laissant seule avec Edward et EJ.

"Au moins les caméras ne nous suivent pas pour le moment, ça nous évitera quelques questions," m'assura Edward.

Je me contentai de soupirer avant de sortir de la voiture. Edward vint rapidement m'aider.

"A quoi pensent-ils?" demandai-je à Edward alors qu'on entrait dans le lycée.

"Bella, mon amour, tu portes un uniforme de pompom girl et tu as un bébé en plastique dans les bras. Est-ce que tu veux vraiment savoir à quoi ils pensent?"

"Edward," soupirai-je, sans savoir si je voulais vraiment découvrir ce qu'il entendait.

* * *

_-PoV Edward-_

Je traversai le couloir menant au gymnase. J'y trouvai ma Bella, avec le petit EJ sur la hanche. C'était à mon tour de m'occuper de lui parce qu'elle avait sport.

En passant, j'entendis les nombreuses pensées de nos camarades de classes.

_Peut-être qu'elle est vraiment enceinte et que c'est juste un entraînement._ Une petite rouqine que je ne connaissais pas.

_C'est quoi ça? Une idée reçue sur les pompom girls et le sexe? D'abord elle rejoint l'équipe et maintenant, elle nous fait passer pour des traînées._ Tiffany, une stupide blonde qui portait elle-aussi l'uniforme bleu et doré, regardait ma Bella de travers.

_Hey, ça ne me dérangerait pas d'avoir un gamin si je pouvais me glisser sous cette jupe._ Je grognai silencieusement et repoussai les pensées de Daniel de mon esprit.

_Wow, j'ai toujours pensé qu'Edward était gay._ Je reconnus cette voix mentale et fis volte-face pour voir Emmett se fendre la poire.

Je me retournai ensuite vers ma Bella et vis qu'elle avait l'air irritée. Je la rejoignis rapidement.

"Tiens," me dit-elle en me collant bébé EJ dans les bras. Ce geste brusque le fit pleurer.

"Viens, Bella," sourit April, en ouvrant la porte pour Bella.

"Son biberon est dans son sac à couche," me dit Bella avant d'aller en cours.

"Foutue nouvelle maman," expliqua-t-elle ensuite à April.

J'attrapai rapidement le biberon et essayai de le nourrir tout en portant mes livres.

"Attends," sourit Alice en tendant les mains pour m'aider.

Elle glissa mes livres dans son sac et on partit en cours.

"Au moins, Nessie passe une bonne journée," me dit Alice lorsqu'on fut assis.

"Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire?" lui demandai-je avant d'être interrompu par Mr. Tucker qui commença le cours.

"Rien, rien, Edward, tout va bien," me rassura Alice avant de penser à autre chose que Nessie. _J'ai vraiment hâte de m'acheter ces bottes Steve Madden que j'ai vu sur internet hier soir. Shopping, dimanche, Jasper m'a promis qu'on irait faire du shopping. Il a besoin de nouveaux vêtements. On a tous besoin de nouveaux vêtements. Il a porté deux fois le même jean au cours des deux dernières semaines._

Alice me jeta un coup d'oeil et je baissai la tête et commençai à lire mon livre de cours. Elle ne penserait jamais à ce que je voulais entendre si je la regardai. Soudainement, je réalisai qu'elle avait une autre vision. Ça, elle ne pouvait pas m'empêcher de le voir. Je gardai la tête basse et me concentrai sur ses pensées.

_'Nessie.' Jake s'interrompit et la regarda. Ils étaient assis dans les bois. Elle lui toucha la joue pour lui montrer quelque chose. Il sourit et lui caressa la joue. Il baissa la tête, se penchant pour l'embrasser alors qu'elle fermait les yeux._

Crac!

La vision d'Alice s'effaça. Je baissai les yeux et réalisai que j'avais cassé le stylo que je tenais. Il y avait de l'encre partout. Je regardai Alice. Comment avait-elle osé garder ça secret?

Je collai le bébé sur son bureau et m'excusai rapidement, clamant que j'avais besoin d'aller me laver. Je sortis de la salle de classe et appelai Carlisle pour lui demander de nous excuser de cours; Bella et moi.

Je courrus ensuite au gymnase et expliquai au Coach Pattinson que Bella et moi avions un rendez-vous chez le dentiste. Elle me regarda avec curiosité avant de sourire et de se précipiter vers moi.

"Hmmm... Un rendez-vous chez le dentiste?" gloussa-t-elle. "Oh, Edward, est-ce qu'on peut se faire poser des crocs comme les vampires dans les films?"

Je ne répondis pas. Je ne pouvais pas parler, je savais juste qu'il fallait qu'on rentre, qu'on empêche ce clébard de faire quoi que ce soit à ma petite fille. Bella réalisa enfin que quelque chose n'allait pas.

"Edward?" Bella me regarda fixement alors que je roulai à toute vitesse pour rentrer.

"Nessie, Jake, foutu clébard." Je ne pouvais même pas former une phrase complète.

"Edward," dit Bella en plaçant sa main sur la mienne. "Qu'est-ce qui se passe? Est-ce qu'ils vont bien?"

Je réfléchis à sa question en roulant. Il fallait qu'elle le sache, mais je ne pouvais pas le dire à voix haute, je ne pouvais admettre que ce soit vraiment en train d'arriver.

"Edward," dit Bella, un peu plus sèchement cette fois.

On se gara devant la maison.

"Edward, s'il te plaît," me supplia Bella en me suivant dans la maison.

"Edward?" Theresa m'arrêta dans l'entrée.

"Où est Nessie?" lui demandai-je sèchement.

"Pourquoi n'êtes-vous pas à l'école?" répliqua-t-elle sur le même ton.

Bella me serra la main. _Edward, il y a des caméras, calme-toi, je t'en prie._

"Je suis désolé," m'excusai-je rapidement. "Mon père a appelé l'école, il a oublié qu'on avait un rendez-vous chez le dentiste, nous sommes déjà en retard et on veut revenir à temps pour le match." J'ajoutai cette dernière partie pour apaiser Theresa.

"Bella, où est ton bébé?" demanda-t-elle en ignorant complètement ce que je venais de dire.

"Je ne peux pas la prendre avec moi chez le dentiste," répliqua Bella, d'une voix sarcastique. "Il est avec Rose vu qu'elle n'a pas rendez-vous chez le dentiste."

"Oh, d'accord," dit-elle avec incértitude. "Elle est dehors. Jake est passé la voir."

"Quoi!" m'exclamai-je. Je savais ce qui s'était passé, mais j'avais espéré arriver à temps.

* * *

_-PoV Jacob-_

"Jake," soupira Nessie en poussant mon torse.

Je ne pus pas retenir un autre rire, ce qui la fit me frapper une fois de plus.

"Ce n'est pas marrant," grogna-t-elle.

"Nessie." Je m'interrompis. Quelque chose approchait. En quelques secondes, Edward s'était jeté sur moi. On roula au sol. Il atterit sur moi et enroula sa main autour de ma gorge avant de me montrer les dents.

"Franchement, Edward, ça aurait été plus dramatique si on avait été chez le dentiste pour se faire faire (poser) des crocs, mais s'il te plaît, relâche Jake," dit Bella, en nous regardant. J'avais clairment loupé quelque chose.

Il se redressa et Nessie vint me rejoindre en courant.

"Papa, qu'est-ce que tu fais?" lui demanda Nessie.

"Je pense que ton père a du mal à accepter que tu n'es plus sa petite fille," lui expliqua Bella.

_Je te jure que je ne l'ai pas touché, Edward, _l'informai-je mentalement. Je ne voulais pas parler à voix haute de peur de refaire pleurer Nessie.

"Alice l'a vu," me cria Edward.

"Papa." Nessie le rejoignit. "Papa, regarde," lui dit-elle en lui touchant la joue.

"Que s'est-il vraiment passé?" me chuchota Bella en m'entraînant à l'écart.

"Rien du tout. Nessie et moi étions en train de discuter et elle m'a montré une image de moi en train de la lécher. Un bisou de chien, comme elle dit," lui expliquai-je.

"Elle voulait que tu l'embrasses," comprit Bella.

"Oui, et je l'ai fait. Je l'ai embrassé sur le front."

"Oh non," soupira Bella. Elle savait clairement comment Nessie avait réagi. "Ça ne lui a pas fait plaisir, hein?"

"Elle m'a frappé," rigolai-je en pensant à quel point elle était mignonne lorsqu'elle était en colère. "Au moins, ELLE ne s'est pas cassé la main."

Bella me mit un coup de poing joueur alors qu'on se tournait vers Nessie et Edward. A en juger par le sourire qui étirait ses lèvres, Edward était probablement en train de me voir me faire frapper. Je souris en les regardant; lorsque le souvenir fut fini, il la serra dans ses bras.

_Edward, je te jure qu'elle m'a prit complètement par surprise. Je l'aime mais je tiendrais ma promesse._

Edward hocha la tête, compréhensif. Je tiendrais parole. Je leur avais promis au moins cinq ans. A l'époque, je n'étais pas sûr qu'elle finisse par développer des sentiments pour moi, même après cinq ans. Je pensai à l'année à venir. Elle allait faire de ma vie un enfer.

Edward rigola à ça. "Maintenant, tu sais ce que je ressentais avec Bella."

"Ressentais quoi?" demanda Nessie.

"Disons juste que ta mère aimait me pousser à bout comme tu aimes pousser Jacob à bout," lui expliqua Edward.

"Je pense qu'il faut qu'on y aille avant que Theresa ne devienne suspicieuse," suggéra Bella.

"Jake, tu viens?" me demanda Edward. "Tu ne voudrais pas manquer le numéro de Bella." Il rigola lorsque Bella le tacla.

* * *

_Prochain chapitre : Le match_

_[Mode Saw-__**v2 **__ON]_

_Vous voulez la suite ? Moi, je veux des reviews... Vous savez ce qu'il vous reste à faire !_

_[Mode Saw-__**v2**__ OFF] _


End file.
